Rise of Yami no Naruto
by Kami no Uzumaki
Summary: AU 'They said I was wrong, that I was a fool, and I opposed them. I waged a War against them, killed some of my own brethren, but in the end I was defeated at the hands of my equal. But in her naivety I will Rise again, and this time I will make no mistakes. I will see to it that my goal is achieved even if I must plunge the Universe into Chaos.' Dark God Naruto Harem Major Deaths
1. The Beginning

**Before we begin I would like to thank dracohalo117 on key parts for this story.**

**Now for a brief explanation, This will be AU for bits and pieces, but will mostly follow canon right up to the Chunin Exam arc. That is when AU will fully come into play. If you cannot stand the death of major characters, horrible death scenes, blood, gore implied torture, torture then this is not for you. **

**Now let's begin!**

**Rise of Yami no Naruto**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

_Long ago when mankind was yet to even be created a debate was sparked between the Court of Deities which housed every deity that ruled over each aspect that made up both Order and Chaos. This debate was started when the idea of creating mortals was brought to light by one deity who was supported by a majority of others. However that deity was opposed by another who adamantly opposed the idea of creating a species that was ruled by emotions. The very thought was ludicrous to him, and spelled disaster if the idea ever came to fruition._

_Yet he was denied, and in turn humanity was created with the first two humans which soon multiplied into a hundred in less then century. As the year's passed humanity grew not only in age, but also in intelligence as they started to create great technological wonders, structures that stood near the sky line itself. The deity who first opposed them ever since being created saw this as an annoyance, but when he heard the human creator speak about gifting them with power directly from them to protect themselves._

_He lost it, and waged a War with the other deities, he saw if the humans ever got anymore power they would become arrogant, and this in turn would tip the balance, and potentially lead to the utter destruction of all things._

_This was why he waged a War, a Crusade against the other deities, with the full intent to wipe out mankind down to the last woman, man and child. _

_This was the Beginning between The War of Gods_

**OwO**

Nothing could quite describe the amount of suffering and anguish that resonated from within her body. Even as she gripped her blade of light in hand her face was stained in the blood of her foe, her long silky white hair fell flat. Red markings detailed her cheeks while a triangular mark was seen on her forehead. Her armor once shined with gold and white was drenched in blood black as night itself. The world around her was silence, unmoving despite the untold amount of chaos and catastrophe that engulfed her senses.

''_Cough _So...did you ever expect this outcome?'' her opponent, her foe, her enemy spoke despite his black blood streaming from his mouth. The woman's sword of pure light impaled through his heart as 10 more was impaled through his body poisoning and burning his body from the inside. The man was the woman's polar opposite in appearance with long slightly spiky pitch black hair that fell past his shoulders with a number of long black bangs flowing freely past his lower back. His robes and armor black as night was charred, torn, and stained in the blood of countless others while it was also cracked, shattered and broken several sections.

He hung helpless to her held afloat by the countless swords of light impaling him through, and kept nailed into the wall behind him. Around them was a ruined palace with the bodies of countless humanoid creatures with white wings or demonic features lay strewn about. The world beneath the Kingdom was burning bright in a rain of fire and destruction. The pure scene of chaos was unimportant to either of two though.

Soon enough tear's started to leak from the woman's eyes streaming down as her hands trembled from the act she had done. Her hands let go of the sword making them fall limply to her side even as she looked up into the face of her opponent, her equal, her rival. Gold eyes brimming with tears looked up into the shadowed face of her defeated enemy with pity, guilt sadness all swirling in her golden orbs.

''I-I didn't want this...I didn't want any of this...'' she spoke while the man just kept an impassive expression with his eyes shadowed by the bang of his black hair.

''Still naïve as ever...did you truly think this wouldn't end up without one of us dying? That this war wouldn't end in the bloodshed of either of us? Come off it Kami, it was you or I that was fated to fall here and it would seem I was to be the one to fall here...'' he trailed on only for Kami to press her hands to his chest ignoring his blood pooling from his wounds.

''I know and maybe your right perhaps I am still that naïve fool in your eyes...but I still have hope you can be saved...that is why...you will not die here...I won't allow it. You will be punished, but you will not die here...'' she trailed on a her hands started to glow gold while the form of the man stiffened before a chuckle escaped his lips.

''So that's what you plan to do...'' he said before turned his face down to stare directly into Kami's eyes with his deep crimson orbs. His eyes were dull as hers brimmed with tears of sorrow seeing the life flee from his eyes her free hand went to cup his cheek as her free hand started go through his body.

''I am truly sorry for this, but know that you will see through the eyes of those you despise so much the good in my creation. Goodbye...Yami'' her voice said with finality as the life died away in the man's eyes before his body went limp as she pulled her arm out of his body holding an orb that glowed with a mystical collaboration of swirling energies ranging from red, black, purple, blue and green.

Holding the orb kami caressed it calming the energies within looking at the orb Kami felt herself come at ease before the orb in her hand was slowly encased in a golden sphere of her energy. Then she slowly let it sink into her body giving a sigh as she let her body store the soul of her foe, but she looked toward the corpse of Yami and she watched with a saddened expression as it slowly started to vanish into a thick black mist which floated away into the wind.

This marked the day, of not only the end between the War of Gods, but also the day when Kami, Goddess of Life and Light had slain Yami, God of Darkness and Hell.

Or so many were led to believe...

**OwO**

_Soon enough the War of the Gods had come and gone, and was merely forgotten by mankind while only mentioned as a cataclysmic event by those that still believed in their creators. Year's had passed, centuries and millenia after millenia had passed till an eon had passed since the end of the War. Faced with near extinction mankind slowly recovered, but the War was still known to this day as the one that held their fate as a species in the hands of their creator and the one who wished to see them all perish._

**OwO**

Underneath the midnight sky deep in the village known as Konohagakure no Sato deep in the forests was a home that sat directly under the full moons brilliant radiance. Slumbering in this simple home was a woman who looked extremely beautiful with her long red hair, round face and a voluptuous body, but the girth of her belly showed that the sleeping woman was later on in pregnancy. A man slept at her side with a full mop of blond spiky hair with his arms wrapped around her frame.

But unknown to the two a golden orb floated through the sky coming toward the home before it went through their window. Lowly it reached the red haired woman's bedside before the orb slowly grew in size to be that of a humanoid shape. Finally the glow faded away to reveal Kami in all her divine glory dressed in a simple gold and white kimono, but her smoldering gold eyes stared down at the body of whom held her Child of Prophecy.

Lowly she stepped closer to the woman's side before she raised her hand over the redheads swollen belly then in a brief show of light a familiar orb of multitude of swirling colors started to come out of her hand. Keeping it in her grip she gave the orb one last look of guilt, but she steeled her resolve, and with it slowly pushed the orb through the woman's belly so the orb could be absorbed into the child growing inside the human.

With the process complete Kami took a step back before giving one last look at the swollen belly looked through her to see the child within. To see the child who held the ate of mankind as she had foretold, but now the child whom she had now deemed to hold the soul of her most powerful enemy.

Yami, this was his punishment...

Closing her eyes Kami wordlessly shifted into an orb of gold before she floated away into the sky vanished from sight leaving no one none the wiser of what she had done.

**3 Year's Later-Konoha**

Nothing could have prepared Uzumaki Kushina for the path to motherhood she had always known it would be a difficult path to take, but she was determined to be a Mother, and a damn good one at that. But when you had a child like hers many would question if it was worth the risk of being a mother if they had a child like hers.

Now if anyone said this to her face she'd beat them black and blue till they were a bloody mess of flesh and bone because her child was her baby, and anyone that said anything bad about him was gonna be kissing her fist in the most painful way possible. Still her first child, Naruto was barely 3 year's of age, and already he'd gotten himself a rather bad reputation which was made on the day he was born because on the night he was born she had been attacked during labor by a mysterious masked man who threatened Naruto's life unless Minato gave him the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki which back then was her.

In the end however Minato was able to fight off the masked vigilante, saved Naruto and despite her venomous protests sealed the freed Kyuubi no Kitsune in her firstborn. Then all the respect, love and admiration for Minato had gone down the drain when he followed the ever so _brilliant_ advice of both Sarutobi Hiruzen and his pervert of a sensei Jiraiya and made it public knowledge that Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi. This was in hopes of the village would see him as a Hero, but instead it had the opposite effect of the entire village hating her son.

Kushina wasn't a fool being the previous Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi had made her a target outside of Konoha when she was young, but the village itself never knew of her connection to the beast, but she new the village would hate her son despite who he was. That was why she had protested so much to having him become the next Jinchuuriki.

Still she gave Minato the benefit of the doubt, and let him try to fix the situation after issuing several law's on the entire populace of Konoha for both the villagers, the shinobi and even the clans. That if a single word was uttered about the beast being inside Naruto was said they would be trialed with treason and executed as an example to those that broke the law. If so much as an insult, verbal, mental or physical abuse was sighted they would be killed on sight with no trial to be called for.

No one was excluded from this, and the outrage that followed was huge, but the sight of an enraged Kushina was a hundred times scarier because they all knew her infamous anger could make the Kyuubi look like adolescent newborn puppy in comparison. That and add the fact they were threatened with execution made them shut their traps.

Yet that still didn't stop them from glaring at her son wherever he walked, and Kushina was more realistic then Minato, and she knew they would whisper insults at him, but she believed they wouldn't try to hurt him lest they wish to die like some of the few poor fools that tried early on when news reached the village about his situation.

But this wasn't the entire case as to why he had a bad reputation, and why other mothers seemed to pity her for having Naruto as a child it wasn't because he was a bad kid persay nor was a loud obnoxious brat in fact he was quite a silent child, but it was because of what happened to everyone and everything around him. It was an abnormal phenomenon, completely out of the norm to what Kushina, Minato or anyone had ever dealt with.

Strange incidents always seemed to happen around the blond it was said to those that witnessed it that abnormal 'accidents' would happen where someone or something was always hurt in some unbelievable manner. To having a potted plant falling on the head of a villager causing a skull fracture to a pet cat run over by other villagers. Where buildings would seem to creak, and collapse after Naruto went in, and left. One such building fell and after an investigation saw the support beam had withered from age and broke from the strain.

Thing was that building had been built just 3 year's ago after the Kyuubi attack so there was no way anything about that building or any structure that had been built 3 year's ago being that old to having it collapsing.

There was even incidents where a tree would conveniently fall on a villager who had been reported to have been insulting Naruto at one point, and the pole crushed his spine killing him in the process. Naruto would be sighted a few feet away not knowing of the incident just going to the park to read his books.

Now Kushina was not like the majority, and she did believe in the supernatural afterall she witnessed the summoning of a God just three years ago. Not to mention of how her Clan was linked to the most infamous being in all of Ancient History, but this was completely out of her norm. Whatever was happening with her son it was causing abnormal incidents that only fueled the fire of how much the village hated her son.

And quite frankly it was getting worse as the months went by because more deaths were being recorded from murders, suicides, and even homicides. It was casting a shadow over all the village at all the deaths that kept happening around her son.

But as she thought about her son a loving smile came to her face as she thought about her baby boy despite all the bad stuff that happen around him he still ceases to amaze her with each passing day. He was just 3 year's of age, and already he was showing an intellect that far surpassed full grown adult's. His potential was said to be abnormal spoken directly from Minato himself since he was already learning the basics of being a shinobi just by reading scrolls and books on the subject, but it was his intellect that fascinated her because he was able to walk, read and write at the age of 1 after a little help from herself. Then before she knew it her little boy was reading books, texts and tomes that even some of the more academic shinobi she knew had trouble reading let alone understanding.

It made her feel absolutely _giddy_ at how smart her son was take that Mikoto! Her baby boy was smarter then Itachi!

Still all things considered Kushina loved her baby boy to the point she would go through anything to make sure he was safe even if that meant opposing Konoha's Council, and her husband if need be.

But as the redhead was finishing with the dishes she felt a cold chill go up her spine, and suddenly Kushina was extremely worried for Naruto.

''Kushina!'' she heard Minato's shout as he barged through the house turning around she felt herself go pale when she saw the frantic look on his face.

''What's wrong Mina-kun?'' she asked only for the Hokage to speak the few words that would lead the redhead to freeze up.

''It's Naruto! He's gone missing!''

_Shatter_

The plate fell from her limp fingers as Kushina's eyes went wide in shock and disbelief.

''….What...did you just say?''

**2 Days Later-T&I Division**

''I shall ask you again, and you had best answer me truthfully or so help me I will make this all the more painful for you. Now, Umino Iruka, Genin of Squad 6, Sensei is Choza Akimichi, teammates are Mizuki Torama and Uchiha Mika. You were the last person seen with Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The child of our beloved Hokage who has been missing since 2 days ago we have sufficient evidence that puts you as our primary suspect that you had done something to Naruto. Now where is he and what have you done with him?'' Ibiki Morino said, the man stood with an intimidating stance with a number of scars marring his face he was young possibly in his late teens, but he was still a prodigy in the T&I Unit and took up the mantle from his father Ibiza as Lead Interrogator.

And right now he was faced with possibly his most important task in his career, that being finding information on the missing child of his villages own Hokage.

Iruka was barely even 12 with brown hair kept kept up in a ponytail while he had a scar across the bridge of his nose. Right now his body was caked with bruises, blood, dislocations of his shoulders and lacerations littering his body. His coughed up a glob of blood as he glared weakly at Ibiki with desperation clear in his voice.

''I-I swear to Kami I had nothing to do with the kids disappearance!'' he said while Ibiki stared at him impassively before looking toward one of his subordinates and nodded his head.

''Do it...'' he said and Iruka's eyes widened when he heard the familiar turn of a knob before pure _pain_ flooded his entire body. His eyes shot wide open as an electric current shot throughout his body his body jumped against his restraints as his body was electrocuted with a hundred volts of electricity.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' his pain filled scream echoed within the dark chamber, but was ignored by his interrogators, and those that watched from behind the glass. These very spectators ranged from the Clan Head's being Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Uchiha Fugaku, Choza Akimichi, Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku. Then there was the Elder's, Shimura Danzo, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. Then finally was the current Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina who out of them all was watching the scene with a impassive expression.

At first Minato didn't want her to come, but with the threat of crushing what made him a man was made he instantly gave in.

Now they were all watching the torture of a fresh green genin who potentially had information on the missing son of the Hokage, and Kushina was not the least perturbed by the scene like Minato thought she would be. But as the blond looked at all those that were in attendance he figured this was a critical situation since this was his son. The child of the Yondaime going missing inside of Konoha presented a lot of things to the new Hokage.

If this went public it would make his village look pathetic if they lost one child, _his_ child no less in their very own village. Then there was the political backlash that would come from the Fire Daimyo as it would make the village look incompetent and in turn make the Fire Daimyo look too incompetent to lead Hi no Kuni. Then there was the fact Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune thus he was a very important asset to the village that he, his sensei and Hiruzen had planned on training when he reached the right of age.

But all that _paled_ in comparison to what Kushina would do to him or to anyone if he didn't have Naruto in her arms and _soon_. In his mind there was nothing more scary then an angry Kushina as she had proven through their years that she was even more of a sadistic sadist then that of Orochimaru's caliber.

And that was saying something...

Still as he looked at his wife he sighed as the two days had not been good for her when he first told her of Naruto's disappearance she had went on a rampage all throughout the village tossing everything out of her path in search of her son, and he had to stop her from actually making a genocide out of the villagers that were unintentionally in her way.

Yet looking at her now he could see the effects of Naruto not being here taking their toll she hadn't slept for these past two days judging from the dark rings around her eyes. No doubt staying up all night looking through Naruto's baby book. Her hair didn't have the shine it used, and she looked sickly pale to the point she was about to fall out. He had no idea the effect of Naruto going missing would have this much of an effect on her, but he supposed that was part of being a mother.

He still tried to remember how Naruto could have possibly been taken he was supposed to be playing with Itachi at the Uchiha household, but from what Mikoto told him the boy was coming back home after playing with little Itachi, but that is when he went missing and the only one who was with him at the time after he left the Uchiha compound was this 12 year old.

Looking toward Yamanaka Head he spoke, ''Inoichi, have you tried looking into his mind on whether or not the kid has any information on Naruto?'' he asked only to get a shake of the head from his fellow blond.

''No, I am afraid if I try it on someone so young it would completely destroy his mind thus destroying whatever information he may or may not have onto Naruto's whereabouts.'' Minato frowned at that, but couldn't argue with that logic Iruka was still a kid who had yet to develop the mental state of a true shinobi so his mind was as fragile as a newborn babes when it came to a Yamanaka's ability.

_Groan_

Hearing the sound of metal bending in protest Minato and the others glanced to see Kushina watching the interrogation of Iruka with a glare, but it was her hands that were digging into the metal wall as if it were _paper_. Many of them winced at the show of the redheads natural strength, but when Minato went to go to her.

''Kushin-''

_Grooooaaaannnn_

The redhead had _wretched_ her hand from the wall tearing off 4 inches of pure metal in the process with her hand. ''Minato, have Ibiki and his subordinates leave...I will deal with the child now, I am tired of having no information. I will get what I want no matter the extremes I gotta go.'' her words were crisp and to the point, but as the leader of the village Minato felt it was his duty to give Ibiki more time.

''But Kushin-'' he was silenced yet again when Kushina turned her cold gaze on him, and at that moment Minato actually feared for his life. Never _ever_ has he seen Kushina glare at him with such cold eyes that it made him nearly soil himself on the spot. He stood there frozen solid as Kushina stared him down with no hesitation.

_''Now Minato...''_

Not giving it another thought he ordered ibiki for him and his team to leave the chamber.

With Ibiki once he heard the order he couldn't help, but give the poor kid a look of pity. While he was the Lead Interrogator even if he wouldn't want his most hated nemesis put in interrogation with Uzumaki Kushina because that was just criminal, and cruel with a capital 'C'. Still he had to follow orders to packing his equipment he left the restrained Iruka alone as him and his team went to leave the chamber. Bypassing Kushina on the way Ibiki couldn't help the shiver of dread that went down his spine.

He could feel the woman was not gonna hold back...

When Kushina went inside the chamber she locked the door before turning her stony cold gaze on Iruka who was by now whimpering as tears flowed freely from his eyes. She remained impassive at the sight as she took a simple kunai from a table near she took hold of Iruka's chin and yanked it down causing him to open his mouth, but before he could even utter a word he could literally taste the metal on his tongue, and that's he realized Kushina had the kunai in his mouth pointed directly at the inch of the back of his throat. His eyes widened when he stared up at the cold violet orbs of the redhead.

''You have to the count of three to give me information to where my child is located, where you took him, what you did with him. Nod once for yes nod twice, and I will manually cut out each of teeth, and rupture every nerve in your gum. If you do not tell me by the end your teeth are gone I will pluck out your eyes then I will slowly break each of your fingers and toes digit by digit. I will do this all while enhancing your nervous system so each injury will feel as if you are being stabbed by a thousand burning blades. Now, what is your answer?'' she said with a non caring tone, but I was clear she was ready and willing to do what she just promised if the boy didn't give her the right answer.

Her eyes narrowed when he hesitated before he remained silent defiant to her, and because of that she took her free hand coating her index finger with chakra before she plunged into his forehead sending the chakra to his brain willing it to go directly into his nervous system. Soon enough Iruka felt his entire body constrict before he felt a stinging sensation all over his body from just the slight breeze in the chamber.

Then he felt Kunai in his mouth shift then he let out a bloodcurdling muffled scream as Kushina dug into gum cutting into the nerves before reaching the tooth by then Iruka was already bleeding from the amount blood gushing out of the wound. Then in a harsh twist she plucked out the tooth causing Iruka gargle on the tooth before Kushina backhanded him sending a rush of searing pain to Iruka's cheek while the tooth and a stream of blood flew out of his mouth. Gripping him back his hair she slammed his head back against the head of the chair he sat in.

Looking at the boy Kushina said again, ''Where is my sochi?'' she asked, but Iruka was numb to all except for the tremendous amount of pain he was feeling at the moment everything he was going through with Ibiki felt like a walk in the park compared to this ,and it had barely even begun! Tears threatened to flow out of his eyes, but Kushina didn't give him as she grabbed hold of his jaw before yanking it open. There he saw Kushina glare at him coolly as her kunai reached into his mouth again.

''Wrong answer...''

''MMMMMMMMFFFFGGGGHHHHH!''

This continued as the spectators watched with green faces as Kushina brutally heartlessly tortured the young 12 year old genin in ways that broke veteran shinobi. They were pretty sure he was ready to spill, but they suspected she was drawing out the torture to release a bit of pent up stress.

''Minato I will say it again just so we're clear on this...you married a sadist'' Hiruzen uttered while many of them nodded as Minato couldn't help, but agree with the old man.

Finally Kushina raised an eyebrow when she saw Iruka nodding ever so slowly while half of his teeth were gone at this mouth, his mouth was stained in his blood. Still pulled the kunai out of his mouth and spoke again.

''Again, where is my sochi?'' she asked while Iruka who was either too high on the pain he was feeling or numb to all just gave a careless smirk to the redhead.

''Heh the _demon_ is probably nothing more then a pile of bones by now...'' he said causing Kushina eyes to narrow dangerously before she grasped his neck in a vice like grip making him cough. Being made to stare her in the eye she spoke with her voice growing colder by the second.

''What have you done with my sochi?'' Iruka just grinned with his other teeth stained in his blood as he stared with twisted glee at the angered face of Kushina.

''Try looking in the Forest of Death, but I bet by now that parent killing demon has become food for the predators in their. So good luck finding that-gah!''

_Sching!_

Kushina's kunai gleamed in the dim light as it slid straight through Iruka's neck revealed a clean red cut, and without missing a beat she twirled they kunai through the metallic ring and turned her back while hurling the kunai over her shoulder impaling Iruka through his forehead with wet thud. The red cut through his neck opened up to gush out blood as the genin twitched and convulsed before he went limp as Kushina left the chamber.

Once she closed the door behind her she turned her gaze on the others, and narrowed her eyes. ''Well what are you all just standing around for?! Let's go find my son!'' she said, and most of them stood at attention while the elders gave a brief nod.

**OwO**

_They say that when an animal comes face to face with a major threat to its life it would do everything their instincts would lead them to survive. When a prey is caught by its predator it would try to run only to be snatched and eaten alive or try to hide in itself to avoid harm. But...what happens when an animal is faced with something they can't comprehend, what happens when an animal is faced with a being that spelled certain death for them?_

**OwO**

It was not two hours later with a search party was formed of the Inuzuka and Hyuuga's best scouts, and once they scoured the forest they had caught a whiff of Naruto's scent, but to Kushina's fear the scent of many other animals in Naruto's same exact area. With that as an initiative they triple their speed to get to Naruto's location only when they came upon the sight.

The Inuzuka dogs hit the floor with their paws covering their eyes as they whimpered at the sight, their ears drooped down with their tails going in between their legs.

''Awwoooooo~'' Kuromaru Tsume's partner whimpered as his yellow eyes looked down from the tree he laid on. The canine could not believe what he was seeing, but it was their right infront of him as if mocking him. He and his fellow canines could literally smell _death_ saturating the area as if the very embodiment of death was living in the area.

''Oh my Kami...'' Minato uttered as they all stared at the scene his blue eyes were wide in disbelief as he looked at the scene before him. He even saw some of the younger shinobi pass out or wretch their guts out on the spot, and personally he couldn't blame them as he too felt bile begin to rise up in his throat as the stench of death was extremely strong here.

The scene before them was of every known predator to ever be noted all _dead_ on the ground as if they had all just collapsed and hit the ground like they had a seizure of some sort. From seeing the whites of their eyes that didn't feel as if they were to far off from the truth, but it was the sheer fearful expression on every predators face that was clear as day to them all.

These predators whose sizes ranged from a small house to as big as a small _mountain_ all lay dead as if they had seen something so soul wrenching terrifying they all died on the spot.

''What the hell...happened here...'' Shikaku muttered before they looked at the middle of the scene where they saw their target, a small spiky haired blond boy with six whisker like marks marring both of his cheeks while his innocent blue eyes that once seeing them lit up with recognition. Berries from all types littered the ground around him, and it was no wonder the boy survived for the last three days by eating berries.

''Ah! Tou-san! Kaa-chan!'' Naruto spoke when he spotted the two.

Then a red blur shot past them all before the blond boy was picked up into the arms of his mother he blinked when he felt the soft embrace of his mother. He blinked as Kushina started crying as she held her firstborn in her arms making she he was kept there firmly attached to her. Looking up at his kaa-chan he tilted his head when he saw her tears.

''Why are you crying kaa-chan?'' he said only for her to hold him closer.

''No reason sochi, I'm just so glad your safe'' she said making him blink before giving a carefree smile either way. Standing up from her position the redhead ignored the dead predators around her as she dashed from the scene with the full intent of taking her son home so he could have a well cooked meal, and sleep in his home.

Where he was safest...

She nor did they others see Naruto's blue eyes flash a rich crimson before they went back to normal, the child himself was none the wiser to this either.

**2 Year's Later**

Uzumaki Naruto, a boy of mere 5 years of age sighed in exhaustion from his place on the ground beneath him. The last two year's for him had been some of the strangest he'd ever experienced ever since the incident from two year's ago he'd been all, but pushed in the direction to become a shinobi of Konoha whether it was to protect himself or to try and exploit him he wasn't sure.

He may not look it, but Naruto was incredibly sharp for his age enough so that he could read in-between the lines and know when someone was trying to manipulate him. This skill allowed him to see that his father, Minato Namikaze was wanting him to become a shinobi expressively quick so he could further train him in the more difficult aspects of his techniques. But he could see something in his fathers eyes that didn't sit right with him it was as if he was not looking at him as if he was son anymore, but more like a...

An object...

Ever since Jiraiya or as his kaa-chan named him the Ero-sennin came to speak with Minato the blond kage had dramatically shifted his attitude toward him. To where he was pushing his limits every single day of the week to further his skills in every field of being a shinobi. It was so bad his kaa-san had opposed him saying he was pushing him too hard leading them getting into more then a few fights.

Still he was getting stronger, and that was a plus in his book, but still the blond kept on going back to the incident in the forest when he was left there he had been completely oblivious to the dangers that lurked around every corner of that forest, but now he was remembering as to what happened when he first entered.

The animals all seemed to...halt in advance as if they were scared of something none were brave enough to get within 10 feet from him, and those that did simply fell over. He'd simply thought they went to sleep, but now that he was older he knew they had died.

But from _what..._

Sighing the blond leaned back letting his head hit the ground with a soft thud as his mind went to other things, better things. His friendship with Itachi had progressed rather well all things considered he and Itachi were both being considered early graduation from the academy as the two were seen as prodigies the likes of which no one had seen not even from the likes of Minato Namikaze or Sakumo Hatake.

He was also progressing rather well in the arts of the shinobi except for one which was the bane of his existence which was the Genjutsu aspect. He blamed it on his huge chakra reserves, and worked on dispelling Genjutsu's instead of casting them. However to other fields of being a shinobi he felt like he was very far ahead. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu just came to him naturally even though he was still practicing with a boken for Kenjutsu he felt he was getting their to wield a real weapon. Ninjutsu was something he felt was going to take time and much more effort, but it was Fuinjutsu which came to him as easy as breathing something his mother had said was part of being an Uzumaki who were the most naturally talented in the field of Fuinjutsu.

Sighing the blond decided it was time to get back home pushing himself up he started his stroll back home. Along the way however as he walked through the streets of Konoha he felt the many glares from the other villagers on him making him frown on the inside while outwardly he showed nothing as he had long since gotten used the looks of utter hate from them all.

He didn't know why, but the villagers and even the shinobi all seemed to hate on some extreme level to the point they would insult him, taunt and jeer him with looks of pure hate, but it was the very rare, but very painful bouts of beatings they put him through. They were rare extremely so maybe 4 or 5 every 3 month, but they suddenly seemed to start when he reached 5 year's old.

He didn't know what to make of it, and he didn't want to get in any trouble if he ever fought back so when he came home bruised and beaten he said it was from training so his mother never worried, but strangely his father never seemed all that worried.

But at the same time many of the villagers were downright petrified of him on the account of wherever he went bad things followed. For as long as he could remember strange things always seemed to happen around him, and many people seemed to think it was because of him. To him he never saw much only that he heard the strangest whispers that went through his ears before something happened or was reported later on.

Like the death of a woman who lived not too far from Ichiraku Ramen where Naruto had been eating lunch with his kaa-san. It was reported not 1 day later that the woman was brutally killed in some terrible accident by slipping and slamming her head on the corner of her table cracking her skull open where she died of blood loss.

Or the reported homicide of a family of four civilians where their father had butchered every single one with an old rusty axe, before hanging himself from his homes doorway. The family didn't live that far away from the academy he attended, and that had happened not two days after he was at the academy at the time. It was disturbing, but Naruto could honestly say he saw a lot worse in his dreams.

Ah yes, the _dreams_, how could he ever forget those that haunted him every waking moment of his life? Whenever he tried to close his eyes for some shut eye he would picture himself at some part in some random location, but most had to do with the burning brimstone of what looked like a land of pure fire and chaos. He had seen genocides, murders, slaughter, death engulfed everyone of his dreams, and yet he oddly didn't feel at that scared of it he just felt _tired_ from them always coming to him.

But this also seemed to jade his point of view which made him stand out amongst others his age...

Sighing the blond smiled when he saw his home come into sight, and pushing his long spiky hair as gold as the sun itself from his eyes he walked toward his home to meet with his family. He smiled as one more good thing that had happened very recently came to mind.

And it was that good thing that came into his sight when he entered the home, it was his mother Kushina sitting in the living room while holding a newborn baby in her arms. His mother was so beautiful it was hard to even put it into words on how beautiful she was with her long silky red hair and bright wide violet eyes and slightly round face made her even look more perfect. In his eyes she was a great woman that he couldn't help, but want to protect at all costs.

Still he grinned at the sight before he moved on to his mother while relationships between him and his father were tense his relationship with his mother were exceptionally strong so strong in fact she loved him enough to the point she wouldn't leave him alone after the forest incident for an entire year. She was always there to check up on him, to sleep at his side when he fell to slumber. She was there to even face down Minato when the man tried to push him way beyond what he could handle.

Kushina after hearing the door open and close looked up only for her eyes to brighten up considerably when she saw her pride and joy walking toward her. Her face turned into the ever familiar Uzumaki grin as she saw her firstborn come at her side, she took in his appearance as he sat down beside her, and couldn't help but marvel the change he was going through.

When Naruto was 3 he looked exactly that like a 3 year old boy, but with an intellect that outmatched so many others, but after two short years he had gone through a drastic change so much that it could be considered abnormal. Yet when it came to her Naruto he was always abnormal which was a good thing in her book.

Normal was overrated...

The blond had grown exceedingly tall standing about 3,6 very tall for his age and he was already losing some of his baby fat from the extreme training regime he was put through, but it was also in the aspect of his mind that had also grown. He had gone from reading old textbooks and scrolls to ancient books and tomes that were older then even Hiruzen himself. He was able to read on a level that scholars had a hard time even translating. But it was in the interest of what he read that interested her as he always found his interest to be in the books of old. Old texts that detailed about the world before their own, about the Ancient War that happened long ago, and of the Apocalypse that was said to have wiped out the second Kingdom of Man.

It astounded her that Naruto could read something as old as that, and have such an interest in things that people this day and age seem to think was all a bunch of lies made up by some religious madmen. But Kushina knew better as a full blooded Uzumaki she knew all too well that world existed, and that War had indeed happened seeing a her Clan originated from all the way back then.

That wasn't all though because she felt herself becoming more attached to her firstborn than she ever thought possible, but it wasn't really an unwelcome change as she love him dearly, and was willing to do everything to ensure his protection.

But it wasn't just that she just couldn't sleep comfortably anymore without making sure he was safe every night or having him in her arms. It may have sounded strange, but she just loved her son that much.

''Ano kaa-san? May I hold her?'' she heard Naruto speak making her shake her head mentally before looking from him to the newborn in her arms making her grin turn into a soft smile. While things between her and Minato was strained she still thanked him for gifting her second child, a daughter she had merely one month ago. Looking down at the baby girl she smiled at the sight of her red hair much like her own along with her violet eyes again much like her own which shined with innocence.

Nodding her head she gently gave her to Naruto who happily held his little sister as if she was the most gentle thing in the world, and in this case it was. Keeping her situated securely Naruto gazed down at his sister who gurgled happily as he toyed with her with his index finger until she grabbed hold of it in her tiny hands.

A strange as it sounded she nor Minato had named the child it had actually been Naruto who named who, and the name he gave her was one brought a smile to her face every time she remembered.

''Hey there Mito-chan, Onii-chan's back~'' he sung causing little Mito to gurgle even more happily as Kushina smiled at the scene. She couldn't have asked for a better sight then this.

Indeed Naruto had named his sister after famous Uzumaki Mito, the first container to the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Sighing happily Kushina put an arm over Naruto's shoulder and leaned her head against his as she watched him play with his little sister. She just wished things would stay like this, happy and carefree of the world outside of their home.

But unfortunately all good things must come too pass...

**Midnight-Naruto's Bedroom**

Asleep under the moons light Naruto shifted and turned in his bed already have kicked off the sheets from his bed. He sweated profusely as images of his latest dream hit him like a freight train, people and places he had never met, creatures that looked as ugly as sin and humanoids with bright wing of light filled his mind. Then a beast stood roaring proudly with ten massive tails swung in the air causing earthquakes and tsunamis with a mere flick of the beasts tails.

But then he saw something a figure floating high atop the sky his appearance was shadowed, but his robed billowed slightly in the wind. The person seemed to take in the screams and moans of the dying without the slightest flicker of emotion. But just as his mind seemed to close in on the person he felt himself freeze when the man turned toward him revealed a pair of crimson eyes staring back at him with amusement.

_''We shall meet soon child, but rest for now...You...no...**Our** return is coming very soon...''_

Then his mind was filled with the roars of countless demonic looking beasts that engulfed the entire world.

''Gah!'' Eyes snapping wide open the blond sat straight up holding his head head as sweat poured from his face. His azure eyes dilated before he closed them as he talked to himself. ''Steady Naruto...deep breaths...''

Calming down slightly the blond looked out at the sky as he thought about the dream he had seen...and as to why his body felt like it was burning when he saw the image of that mysterious mans eyes.

''W-who...was that?''

**End**

**That ends the prologue to this story it is short, but it covers all the basics of what I wanted to get across so I'm not complaining. As I told you major character deaths will happen in this story and I was not bluffing when I said so you were warned and are being warned again for good measure.**

**Now I am tired so post what you thought about this, and again credit goes where credit is due so thank you again dracohalo117 for helping me with parts of this story.**

**Ja'ne!**

**I have a picture of Kami linked on my profile**


	2. Paranoia and Fear

**Here's the latest update to Yami no Naruto I just wanted to thank everyone for the support you've given for the story because to be honest I wasn't sure how it would do when it was first posted ^^;**

**Anyway let's get on with it shall we?**

**Rise of Yami no Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Paranoia and Fear**

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohgakure no Sato, the legendary Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō himself sat in his chair as he rubbed his temples as the man felt a migraine coming along. Today was just not his day as the blond Kage sat in the council chamber with both Hiruzen Sarutobi on his left, and his advisors on his right. The Council Chambers he sat in was directly in the same building as the Hokage Tower just behind the tower itself.

The structure itself was built into a dome like pattern with a 3 circular rows that surrounded the inner chamber. The first was built for the top head's of Konoha's leading governing body which consisted of himself as the Hokage, his advisors, Hiruzen Sarutobi, but at the far left was his Anbu Sotaicho, Ryu as his codename was presented. Then to his right was Shimura Danzo Leader of the Special Op's Unit known as ROOT.

At first Minato didn't agree with the organization, but after seeing the results he couldn't deny the results they brought in, and after some discussions he allowed Danzo to continue with his operations only under strict watch for anything that would jeopardize Konoha in the long run. His sensei didn't agree with his methods nor did Hiruzen, but Minato felt it would it be a beneficial asset to have for Konoha's militant force.

Then the second row was mainly for the Clan head's of Konoha which started from right to left all of whom he had gone to the Academy with in his younger days. The all held matters for Clan troubles that went out of the Clan's jurisdiction, and needed to be addressed to the Konoha's Hokage.

Then came the third row which was mainly for the Civilian Heads that watched over the more common marketplace ranging from Merchant trading from across borders, commerce with the village, income and taxes from all the villagers. They were also implemented in to be the villagers voice if a dire complaint needed to be addressed.

In which case was one of these days...

''With all due respect Hokage-sama I must ask you that you do something about your _boy_. The incidents that follow him like a bad plague are leaving turmoil for not just the villagers, but now its spread upon our own crops and produce. Wherever he goes now everything _dies_ or _rots_ in just a days time! We are losing not only life's, but now income because everything is dying wherever your boy goes.'' voiced one of the Civilian heads clearly in distress.

Minato for his part could understand the civilians attitude it had been an issue for a long time now about his son's rather...unique condition mind you not being the one that was sealed into him on his birth, but one that he's had since he was born. This mysterious phenomenon that followed his son wasn't that bad in the beginning of his newborn days back then it wasn't much of a thing to worry about. However as he grew it grew stronger and more deadly as he aged when he hit 3 deaths were occurring in the most surprising and abnormal ways, but when he hit 5 things were getting out of hand.

Murders, suicides, homicides even were being reported on a two day basis not only that as the civilian said produce or anything with vegetation always seemed to die or rot away. Even stranger still was the fact every since he began Naruto's shinobi training he had an inkling suspicion that this...thing following his son was getting stronger at the same time.

But he just thought his mind was playing tricks on him...

But it wasn't like he could address Naruto about it directly because the boy was only 5 year's old albeit incredibly smart for his age, but still. Even then he'd have to go through Kushina who had made it adamantly clear anything thing involved from the slightest bit of interrogation on Naruto would lead to a very heated and at times painful argument. The woman was fiercely protective of Naruto so much it began to annoy him at times at how much she was willing to safeguard the boy.

It was bad enough his relationship with Naruto was tense because ever since he started his shinobi training he felt it was time to push him for what lay ahead. If what his sensei said was true about the Prophecy spoken by the Toads he felt it was his duty as the Hokage to get the villages greatest asset ready for the inevitable coming conflict. Yet Kushina was always conflicting with him to never push him too far which led to more then a few fights.

He would have thought having Mito would have made her less protective of Naruto so she could spend more time on Mito, but that only made the problem worse as she ha grown increasingly more hostile toward him nowadays. He was actually starting to suspect she was learning of what was going on with her son when he came home beaten and bruised.

Kami he didn't think no one could stop Kushina if she learned the villagers were beating Naruto at intervals he had let the ANBU that watched Naruto disappear so they could take their frustrations out on him. It wasn't an easy choice, but as Hokage he had to take up the needs of the people over his family. He knew they festered in their hate at the sheer sight of Naruto, and making him a scapegoat for their hate was the only way he could think of the potentially help both sides. By letting them vent their frustration he thought it would ease up on their hate, and not trigger Kushina to snap and commit a genocide of them for just glaring at Naruto.

On the other side it would help ensuring Naruto's loyalty to Konoha. By wondering why he was hated and beaten Minato could later on tell him of his burden when he came of age so he could understand the peoples hate and strive for their acceptance, and prove to them he wasn't the demon he contained. Thus solidifying loyalty into his son, and potentially Konoha's greatest tool if a war if his sensei hinted at becoming true would be ready for.

Still with the current situation at hand Minato felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place because he was faced with the villager's complaints, the deaths and incidents, and Kushina's wrath if she found out he interrogated Naruto in any way about this thing following him. And honestly Minato wasn't sure what to do this was out of his hand of expertise as he didn't have any method that dealt with something like this.

Perhaps it was a side effect of sealing the entire Kyuubi no Kitsune into his son instead of pitting itself in half on that night...

''I hear your concerns Juro, but as of now my hands are tied concerning my son. His condition is beyond my area of expertise cause to be frank I am not sure what is wrong with my son.'' he said making Juro scowl. Then Tsume spoke up as she too was affected by Naruto's condition that being her Clan dog Kennel always going into a state of pure pandemonium whenever Naruto came walking home with Itachi and her first child Hana.

The next day she found the youngest litter of pups had died...

''Do you think it could be a side effect of his 'condition', Hokage-sama?'' hearing this Minato shook his head as he gave a sigh.

''I am not sure Tsume whatever is happening with him it is beyond what I can do not even Jiraiya is sure of what's happening, and the man is my sensei!'' he said rubbing his temples, but then he heard the ever stoic Shibi speak his mind.

''Perhaps you should try an alternative method, Hokage-sama?'' he asked making the rest of the council raise an eyebrow while Minat at this point was open of any possible routes. So looking toward the Aburame head he spoke.

''Oh? Did you have one in mind Shibi?'' he asked but the answer he got made him even more skeptical.

''This is merely a speculation, but perhaps the boys condition is not from some side effect of his condition, but more like a spiritual possession? Perhaps a foul presence has taken it upon itself to attach itself to young Naruto's body. Thus causing all these streaks of terrible incidents around the village. So my proposal for this is to hire a person experienced in this field, and by that I mean hire an Ekusoshisuto **(Exorcist)**.'' he said causing many of the populace in the council chambers eyes to widen.

An Exusoshisuto, they were an occurrence you rarely see, and it was aid they traveled the world in search of those being haunted by the spirits of the dead or children possessed by demonic spirits. It was their sole duty to cast out the demonic presence within the body they possessed, but it was rare to ever see one as many people these days did not believe in such things, and left it to Monks of this day and age. They were trained by Monks in the Art of the Spiritual Realm, but they worked solo, and roamed freely instead of being in a temple for their life's.

Still Minato leaned in his chair, and thought about it while it would be difficult to try, and do this with Kushina he could possibly sway her knowing it could help Naruto's condition.

''That sounds like a good idea Shibi, I'll send word to the Fire Daimyo to send a message to Fire Temple Monks so they can send a message to the nearest Exorcist. Now with that settled let's move onto other matter's shall we?'' he suggested causing them to nod agreement, but his mind went to hopefully fixing whatever was wrong with Naruto.

**3 Day's Later**

Sparks flew across the Uchiha training ground blurs of shadow danced among the grassy fields, stray shuriken and kunai clanged before hitting the ground in dull thuds. Both blurs clashed once again before jumping back a few feet from one another. Multiple cuts and burnt grass littered the training ground with, but a few broken tree's.

The first was a boy 5 year's of age standing around 3'3 with straight black hair with two line coming down the sides of his nose. Coal black eyes stared as his training partner with a look of exhaustion, but a look of respect to be facing his equal. The boy was dressed in the usual Uchiha attire with a high collared dark blue shirt, and a pair of beige shorts and sandals. On the back of his shirt was the Uchiha fan symbol. Gripping in both hands was two kunai held in a reverse grip as he shifted his stance a bit ready for the next bout of clashes with his rival.

This boy was the young Uchiha Itachi the rising star of the Uchiha Clan, and one of the two Prodigies at the Shinobi Academy.

The second boy was of the same age, and stood a few inches taller then Itachi, with long spiky gold hair that fell past his neckline and covering his ears. His bright blue eyes stared back into the coal ones of his best friend with a look of concentration. Among his cheeks were six whisker like markings decorating his face. The boy unlike the other didn't seem all that exhausted besides taking a small breath. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki Clan symbol etched in dark red on the back. He wore a pair of black pants with shinobi black shinobi sandals. Unlike Itachi the blonde held merely a single kunai in a reverse grip while his free hand was ready to hurl more shuriken if the need arose.

This boy was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, and the second Prodigy at the Shinobi Academy.

The boys stood there for the longest time before Itachi fell to his knee's exhausted with sweat pouring from his face. Looking up at the blond Itachi gave a tired smile before he fell on his butt as he caught his breath. ''Alright I'm done for today Naruto, I'm reaching my limit here. Right when I think I've figured out your limit in stamina you surprise me again.'' the Uchiha Heir complained slightly, but it was true. Naruto's stamina was just one of his key traits that made him the envy of many because the boy never got tired even from training for days on end.

The blond for his part blinked before giving a small smile putting away his kunai he waked up to his best friend, and gave him his hand.

''Hehe well a shinobi always has to be his toes, gotta surprise your foe every step of the way, no?'' this just made Itachi just shake his head. Before taking the blonds hand. Pulling himself up he staggered a bit before situating himself. Brushing off the dirt from his body he responded, ''That may be true, but that doesn't mean your enemy should be a stamina freak that can train for days on end. That's a shinobi's worst nightmare...'' he commented while Naruto just chuckled at his friends slight scowl.

''Well don't worry about it while I feel better in physical exertion you more then make up for it with your tactical maneuvers. I swear you almost caught me in a few of your wire traps.'' seeing his friend was still unconvinced Naruto sweatdropped a bit when he saw the dark cloud hanging over his friends hand. Deciding to cheer him up he pat his back making him stumble a bit before walking ahead.

''Cmon! Let's go take a break I'm sure Mikoto-san made you some of your favorite Onigiri...I even heard she was gonna be putting seaweed in it for good measure.'' the blond chuckled when he saw his normally impassive friend perk up at the word of Onigiri and Seaweed. It was just too easy because in that moment Itachi literally grabbed the blond by his wrist and ragged him along. The stuff was his favorite food besides his taste in sweets for pocky.

**Uchiha Clan Compound**

Naruto could only sit their with an amused glow in his eyes as he watched Itachi _casually_ eat a pile of onigiri placed on the dining room table. And by casually he meant the Uchiha heir was literally eating each one as if life itself was on the line. Letting his gaze sweep across the table the blond saw felt his smile widen a bit when he saw his kaa-chan's best friend Uchiha Mikoto holding her second child and Itachi's sibling, little Sasuke.

Then he frowned slightly when he gaze landed on Itachi's father, and the current head of the Uchiha clan Fugaku. The very sight of the man irritated the blonde because of the fact that Naruto always felt him glaring holes into his back when he wasn't looking he didn't know if the man was like the villagers who hated him for some unknown reason or just didn't like him hanging around his son, but personally he didn't care all that much.

Itachi was his best friend they were practically raised together due their mother's being best friends.

Looking toward the Uchiha Matriarch he smiled, ''Thank you for letting me come over today Mikoto-san, but I think I need to go ahead and head back home, and help kaa-chan with Mito-chan.'' he said making the woman look up before giving a beautiful smile.

''Don't worry about it Naru-chan, I'm just glad Itachi-chan here has someone to play with here around his age.'' she said causing Itachi to grumble before stuffing his face with another onigiri. The blond just scratched the back of his head, but Fugaku just narrowed his eyes on the blond.

''Hehe your welcome'' hopping off the chair he pat Itachi back when he saw the familiar widening of his eyes knowing he was putting to much at one time in his mouth, and was gonna choke. ''Careful there Itachi'' he said getting a small glare, but he was grateful nonetheless.

''Hn...'' waving goodbye Itachi nodded to his friend, and as Naruto started to leave Fugaku kept his eyes trained on the blonds back. The man's eyes narrowed before his black pupils slowly shifted into a fully matured Sharingan blazing with hate for the blonde that so casually walked around his home.

Thing was Fugaku didn't really care for Naruto's condition about being the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but what he did have a problem with is the fact the blond's very presence was causing his Clan to be alienated even further because as it was. Uchiha Madara was said to be able to control the Kyuubi with his sharingan because of this many of the villagers suspected the Kyuui attack was linked to his clan therefore they were being alienated. Not only that the blonde was becoming friends with Itachi a genius of his Clan the likes of which they haven't seen since Uchiha Madara himself.

He felt the blonde would tamper with Itachi's progress, and felt if he didn't do something Itachi would become diluted from the Clan's beliefs. Itachi was becoming the pride and honor of the Uchiha Clan and he was going to be damned to Hell before he let the son of his rival destroy this. However when he activated his sharingan on the blonde with the intent to at least cast a small genjutsu on him.

He made a terrible mistake...

The instant he did this his vision went black as his entire world was flooded in darkness this caused him to jump in surprise, but then he saw something that made his eyes widen. For it was a shadowing visage in the darkness giving off wisps of darkness, but once it turned to his direction. Fugaku felt the color drain from his face, his blood turned ice cold, and felt his heart stop when he beheld a sight that scared him more then the Kyuubi itself.

It was a face wrinkled to the bone and pale as death itself, blood red eyes stared as a row of razor sharp teeth gave a wicked grin. His ruby red eyes flashed sinisterly in the frozen Fugaku's direction.

**''That was a horrible mistake...mortal''** then the visage charged at him opening its maw to consume him.

''GAH!'' Fugaku shouted before falling backwards in his chair hitting the floor with a thud he backed away from as far as he could from the blond. His eyes were wide in fright as sweat poured from his forehead as he stared at the blond.

''Tou-san are you okay?'' Itachi asked as Mikoto raced over to him, and once the man saw he was back in the real world he fought for control over his primal feared state. Pushing Mikoto's hand away he stood up albeit shakily before leaving the room. This time he kept his distance as far away from the blond as he possibly could.

They missed Naruto's eyes smoldering with streaks of crimson as Naruto left the house, the blond himself none the wiser.

**Namikaze Household**

When Naruto got home he quickly knew something was going on because of the extra pair of shoes at the doorstep. Not only that he could hear his father speaking with someone in the living room. Walking inside he was greeted with the sight of his father speaking with another man with black/grey streaked hair. He wore robes that befitted some sort of priest along with a staff leaned against his side. He saw his mother sitting away from the two while giving a dirty eye toward both his father and the mysterious man.

Deciding to step in he spoke, ''Ano...I'm home...'' he said getting the attention of the three Minato smiled at the sight of Naruto a Kushina gained a worried expression. The other man on the other hand turned to look into Naruto's direction, and when a pair of grey cold eyes met blue naruto for the first time felt a strange surge of _anger_ boil up inside him when he saw the beaded necklaces around the mans neck all carrying the insignia of a Coat of Arms bearing the description of a pair of feathery wings.

''Ah, Naruto please come I would like you to meet someone'' nodding albeit hesitantly the blond came in to sit beside his mother. Nodding with this Minato introduced him, ''Naruto this man is Masashi Yukifura. Masashi-san this is my son Naruto.'' he said making the two look towards one another this time the man gave a nod as Naruto did the same.

''He is here to help you with your condition, your a smart boy so you already know what I mean don't you?'' he questioned causing Kushina to narrow her eyes on Minato, but Naruto gave a small nod. He knew of what his father spoke of, but what could this guy do to solve it?

''Good, and Masashi as you've said you need all the silence you need so you can perform the exercise in Naruto's bedroom, will that suffice?'' he asked making the man nod once again. His eyes were trained solely on Naruto however. His grey eyes smoldered for seconds on end before speaking.

''Yes that will be fine, Hokage-san.'' satisfied with this Minato nodded before he stood up, but Naruto grabbed hold of Kushina's leg causing the woman to look down at her firstborn. Looking up at his kaa-chan he spoke, ''Kaa-chan...how is he going to help me?'' he questioned making the redhead sigh not sure how to answer her son. Because to be frank she didn't know what the man could do, but Minato assured her the man was an expert in these time of situation, and he was personally chosen by the Fire Daimyo himself so that had to have some merit. Still she didn't like the idea of a total and complete stranger alone with her baby boy even if it would potentially help him.

Putting her hand over his she smiled, ''Don't worry sochi if anything happens I'll be here so don't worry, okay?'' the blonde gave a silent nod before he followed Masashi upstairs to his bedroom followed by Kushina and Minato which the two stopped outside Naruto's room. Minato leaded against the wall as Kushina stood directly at Naruto's door. As Masashi followed Naruto in he glanced toward the silent Hokage, and nodded. ''Don't worry Namikaze-san, I will see to it that whatever is latching onto your boy is banished, you have my word.'' Minato glanced toward the man, and nodded.

''Just do what you must...'' with that said causing Kushina to growl, but hoping this would help her son kept silent. The exorcist nodded before he went inside closing and locking the door behind him.

**Naruto's Room**

The minute Masashi locked the door and turned around the manglared at Naruto causing the young boy to feel nervous a bit. Unknown to them all the man had felt _it_, some kind of evil presence overshadowing the very village of Konoha. The very minute he was within a mile or two from Konoha he felt a dark foreboding presence casting its shadow over the entire village. This cemented that his expertise was needed extremely especially from the message he received from the monks of this being a very important assignment.

But then once he came to the Namikaze household prior he felt something very...strange about it. It was as something was watching him from the tiniest corner of the house, but he just couldn't find whatever was watching him. However the very moment this boy stepped into the house every alarm in the mans head went off like a bomb. The sheer raw evil presence the boy gave off would have sent him if he was in his younger years fleeing in sheer terror, but this was his duty, his job to exorcise the demons that dwell and stalk the young.

But the presence in this boy...it was downright terrifying the sheer presence he felt was unlike anything he felt before unlike other demons who kept themselves locked within the bodies of their hostage. The presence in this boy didn't feel like a demon at all, but the sheer raw malevolent aura inside the blond was just giving him the chills just by looking at him. Still hardening his resolve he spoke to the boy.

''Naruto-san, I am going to have to ask you to back up, I need to make a scripture on the ground.'' the boy seemed to nod before he stepped back as the exorcist took out a piece of chalk before he started to draw a strange insignia on the ground where the blond once stood. He drew what looked like 5 pointed star before drawing a circling around all points of the star. Afterwards he placed a set of 5 candles at each point of the star before lighting them up.

Stepping away the man took off his bead necklaces before wrapping the first one around his right wrist letting the beads coil around his fingers before letting the white feathery winged medallion dangle. Taking the second and third one he dipped them both into a strange canteen of what looked like water before he put the second one between him and the circle before he ushered Naruto over.

''Come here boy, put this around your neck, and the we can begin.'' taking a slow nod Naruto took the necklace before he put it around his neck not seeing Masashi's eyes widen slightly as the beads started to darken to a pitch black.

''Now kneel there the middle of the circle, and once you do I want you to close your eyes, and try to imagine as if your asleep. Open your mind, and let nothing worry you besides calming yourself.'' doing what he said albeit with a bit of confusion the blond kneeled in the circle. Placing hi hands on his knee's he closed his eyes, and worked going into a state similar to slumber.

''Good, now when I count to three you will fall into a deep sleep.'' now utterly confused the blond peaked an eye open.

''H-how is this supposed to help si-''

''Keep that eye closed boy!'' he snapped causing him to stiffen before closing his eyes nodding with this the man took hold of the medallion dangling from his hand before speaking.

''One...Two...Three'' weaving his hand the medallion glowed a bright white before the blond felt nothing else as his head drooped, but soon enough the beads around the boys neck started to turn completely black as the circle beneath him started to let loose wisps of steam. Seeing this the man frowned before he soaked his medallion before he spoke.

''Now, I call on he who dwells within this boy's body, Come forth! In the name of Kami, of her divine grace, and benevolence! I speak to thee! Come forth out of this boy, and speak to me vile creature!'' dashing drops of water from his canteen he watched as the water droplets as soon as they came in contact with him sizzled. Taking another dash of holy water from his canteen Masashi threw it on the boy.

''In the name of Kami, of her divine grace and benevolence I command you! Come forth, and speak with me Swear the Oath of Repentance and you shall be saved vile creature!'' this time the effect was almost immediate as the water sizzled before they eve came in contact of the boy. The priest stepped away as the circle the boy was kneeled upon _erupted_ in flames miraculously not harming the boy in the slightest.

However what truly struck him Masashi once he saw it made the color drain from his face, the boy's shadow was morphing, _changing_. Before he knew it the shadow now resembled a truly monstrous demonic appearance with a giant head with horns sticking our of its head along with an opened maw of razor sharp fangs dripping with saliva. He stepped back when tendrils started to seep out of the boys shadow before it slowly started to spread all around his room.

Soon enough the exorcist was left alone in the dark with only the boy to keep him company...

_''Hehe...''_

Then he heard it a bone chilling childish chuckle reverberated through his ears he swerved around to look upon the motionless boy only for his eyes to widen when he saw the boy's state. The candles bright orange flames flickered before they went out completely, but soon enough as the boy raised his head bright flickering flames of azure were lit on the candles, and the flames on his circle soon turned into a pure shade of azure.

_''You wanted to see me did you not? Well here I am...''_ 'Naruto' spoke as he raised his head completely before his eyes snapped open to reveal not the once innocent bright azure orbs, but now a cold ruthless shade of crimson the likes of which Masashi had never seen before. 'Naruto' gained an amused smirk when he looked upon Masashi who was left frozen in place.

_''What? After all that you're too frightened to speak with me? That's so pitiful...''_ he remarked causing Masashi to snap out of his stunned state before pulling up the medallion before him.

''What is thy name of thou who dwells within this boy! Speak demon!'' he commanded before he was shocked when the boy's smirked grew before he waved his hand.

''Gah!'' he dropped his medallion as it combusted into black flames letting it melt on the floor. Wide grey eyes looked from this to the entity before him only to ee a impassive expression on the boy's face.

_''Oh please such a simple little trinket has no effect on me especially in the hands of a mere mortal such as yourself. Now as to your question, how about you sit down...''_ he said, and like some invisible force Masashi was pushed without any hope of resistance on his butt. Too shocked to utter a word he was forced to look up at the blond boy kept looking at him with amusement.

_''You ask of my name, such a thing cannot be given so easily, but I shall give you a hint holy man. I am he who dwells in the Darkness, I am the entity who brought chaos to mankind long ago, and engulfed the world in darkness.''_ seeing the haunting realization flood his eyes was an amusing sight to see for the blond.

''Y-you...no...no...that can't be...our texts say you were k-k-killed! How are you...h-here...'' he asked as 'Naruto' just tilted the mans chin upward before his smirk vanished,

_''Blame that on your so called benevolent Kami, but you won't get the chance to I'm afraid nor will you see my inevitable return for you my dear holy man...are going to die.''_ before Masashi knew what happened next the blonds ruby red eyes glowed a deep rich red before he saw his worst nightmares come to life. His family being brutally murdered, his wife raped and defiled by bandits long ago, his children murdered.

_''Relive your past holy man, and feel the weight of those that you failed to protect haunt you for the rest of your days.''_ the blond said before the necklace around cracked and shattered before he stepped out of the circle. Just in time as the exorcist fell on all fours clutching his head in pain. Smirking the blond looked among himself before closing his eyes.

_'Now to let things play out, but don't worry child we will meet soon...that I promise you...'_

The blonds eyes snapped open to reveal azure as the exorcist saw only red when hesaw the blond before he charged forth.

**Outside Naruto's Room**

''Are you sure he's okay? We've not heard a peep since Masashi began...whatever it was he was doing.'' Kushina said standing closely to the door. Her face etched in worry as Minato gave a sigh he felt this would help Naruto so why didn't Kushina see that? Was her worry for the boy overwhelming what needed to be done?

''Don't worry it's only been 10 minutes so I'm so everything is fi-''

''AAAHHHHH! KAA-CHAN HELP!'' Naruto's worried shout sounded before the sound of something breaking was heard.

''I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY MONSTER!'' Masashi's scream of rage rang loud and clear.

And the door to Naruto's room was ripped wide open by Kushina before she saw red when she saw Masashi holding her son, her baby boy, her _beloved_ Naruto in a choke hold. Minato went wide eyed at the scene, but before anyone else knew what happened Kushina already had Masashi by the throat. Glaring coldly into his eyes she didn't hesitate as she broke his neck to cease his squirming.

The body went limp, and Kushina tossed it aside before running up to Naruto she scooped him into her arms, and left his room all the while glaring bloody daggers at Minato.

''You said Naruto wasn't going to be hurt, you lied to me, and for that I've moving out. I'm taking Naruto and Mito with me, you can clean up this mess Minato Namikaze because as far as I'm concerned you are on your own!'' she spat before going to Mito's room leaving behind the frozen in shock Minato who could only replay the scene before him.

It would be 2 hours later that Kushina left with Naruto, Mito and their belongings leaving Minato to deal with the incident...

**End**

**Thus ends this chapter of Yami no Naruto short I know, but I feel more comfortable by making these shorter chapters as it covers what I wanted in a more accurate description. **

**Anyway onto some questions, what are the pairings? Well that's still in the air as of right now.**

**Now tell me what you thought about this chapter: was it bad? Horrible? Moderate? Good? Tell me in a review would you kindly? ^^**


	3. Life Goes On

**Here's the latest update to Yami no Naruto, and by the way thank you everyone for the support ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Rise of Yami no Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Life Goes On**

The Realm of Deities was a dimension that was cut off from the rest of the Universe was a plain of existence meant for the beings of near omnipotent status. Celestial entities that ruled over a specific aspect from both Order and Chaos all resided in this plain besides those that chose to stay in their own realm unless called for. It was a land that many of the mortal race had come to see as a land of where those of the deceased would go after death.

It came with plenty of names; Heaven, Utopia, Eternal Kingdom, Nirvana and simply Paradise. But the most accurate name someone could give this realm was a Floating Kingdom standing atop a sea of clouds with the only physical entry being the golden white gates that stood at the lowest level of the divine Kingdom. The Kingdom itself was split into 20 circular sections each one around the same size of the width of the sun. They were separated from below to top. With it they were all connected by a set of pearl white stairs coming directly from the gates for those that have passed on, and earned their place in the world of eternal.

However floating high above this Kingdom was a gold/white palace situated high in the sky so much so it was nearly invisible to those that looked above their home in heaven. The palace was of japanese origin standing about 8 floors high with its walls being the purest white and roofing to be as gold as the sun itself. This palace that floated high above the 20 sections was as many of the native denizen's called the Divine Palace. The home of the deity Kami, Goddess of Life and Light.

Inside the Palace one would expect the great divine structure to be peaceful and in order, but it was the exact opposite for within the top floor of the palace a heated debate was raging. At the top floor of the palace one would be greeted with a long chamber with long table spanning the middle of the hall with a row of a total 14 chairs. Finally at the end of the chamber was a few stairs that led up to a porcelain and gold throne where whom sat Kami in all her divine grace and beauty.

And she was, Kami was indeed a beautiful woman with a body that was unmatched besides a select few Goddesses. A perfect hourglass figure with milky white skin and pair of D-cup breasts restrained by her clothing. Her supple lips, smoldering golden eyes and long silky white hair that fell freely down her backside with two long bangs framing the sides of her face. The red markings detailing her cheeks and forehead were exotic and made her stand out amongst her other deities. She wore her white kimono with golden linings, but with no footwear to speak of.

Now one would think every God would have lusted after her with such beauty, and they would have if not for the fact Kami wouldn't have pulverized them into dust due to the fact the woman much stronger then every deity in this chamber.

Plus the fact she wasn't the same kindhearted and innocent woman she was before the Endwar...

Which was true as Kami at and listened to the other deities bicker amongst themselves had changed very much because her mentality had done a dramatic shift after she had personally ended the War with her rival Yami or as he was now known to this day and age.

The Betrayer...

However the consequences of ending him came crashing down on her for without Yami's presence to keep Hell in check, and the damage he caused across the Universe had left much to be recovered. With the loss of many deities during the war back then it fell upon her to restore order first by banishing the remnants of Yami's forces back into Hell which was taxing itself due the fact Yami's forced even without the major bulk ranged from trillions upon trillions of demons that threatened to take over many planets under the leadership of some of Yami's Generals.

Then came restoring stability upon the Court of Deities, without Yami to counterbalance herself she took up the mantle a Supreme Deity so she could try and keep the balance between Heaven, Hell stable which over the years had proven a task she was quickly coming to see as near impossible due to the fact of Hell's immense size. Plus she had to dissolve the Court of Deities altogether due to the fact of Yami's crusade had killed many of them, and thus led to her making the decisions from now on.

Course she was able to revive them, but it was no easy task to bring back a God from the dead, but to ensure stability she needed all the help she could get.

However the damage Yami wrought left scars one to many including herself. Hundreds planets he had crushed. galaxies were not safe from him and his forces. She underestimated the sheer force her rival could muster, and it came to slap her in the face from the destruction he brought. He killed, committed genocidal horrors the likes of which have never been recorded, and all in the name of what he believed the right course of action. At the time she had believed Yami to be wrong, that all mortals deserved a chance to protect themselves with the smallest amount of power from themselves.

Now she was beginning to see he was _right_...

Over the course of the years after the War had ended she watched as the humans grew across the multiple galaxies she placed them, and upon each one they all showed the same characteristics Yami had predicted. With a little power added to them they were growing stagnant, arrogant and self-righteous which led to many harboring more then a few sins that caused them to commit atrocities such as murder, rape, slaughter and other evil acts. Start War's that would engulf their world for the sake of the most ridiculous reason or for just more power.

This revelation shook Kami the most as it challenged her beliefs, and made her second guess everything she had done up till now was a mistake. This made her turn cold, and more unforgiving to a lot of mistakes made from both Mortal, Demons, Angels and even other Deities alike should it ever come to it. And she had taken it to measures to ensure it never happens again by punishing them. This change had made her authority over the deities absolute after she had stripped Jashin of his status, and sent him to Hell.

Still as Kami sat on her throne her mind lingered on to the world she had left Yami's soul, the very first planet she had first created humans on, and the very planet Yami had destroyed not one, but the second Kingdom of Mankind. Placing his soul into the body of her Child of Prophecy she had meant to keep an eye on him, but the incident with Jashin along with the still recovering from the War and in addition of leading the other deities had made it nearly impossible for her to do without it becoming known to the others as to what she did with Yami.

That all believed that she had killed him, crushed his soul, and threw it the four celestial winds, and incinerated his boy without any hope of him ever returning. Yet she didn't have the heart to truly kill the only man that was her equal. He was there as long as she was before even the birth of the other deities, and to kill him was simply something she couldn't do. Even now the thought of ending his life pained her greatly.

So without being able to kill him she thought the best way to deal with him was to put his soul in the body of the her Chosen One who would either lead mankind to its destruction or to its Salvation and heal everything he had done all those years ago. But she hadn't been able to check up on how young Naruto was progressing, and if any of Yami's influence was affecting the young boy due to all the events prior taking up most of her time not including she had to be doing it without the other deities becoming suspicious.

Sighing she rested her hand on her forehead as her mind drifted off to how her Chosen One was faring, hopefully well with his loving parents by his side.

**With Naruto**

A 6 year old Uzumaki Naruto could only sigh as he thought about the changes that had gone through his life in just one year. Ever since the incident with his _father_ and his mother moving herself, him and his little sister out of the house and moved them into a three bedroom apartment. The incident as far as he knew had been dealt with, but every time his father came to ask for her forgiveness she ignored every attempt.

The incident however did leave Naruto wondering as to what exactly happened to cause Masashi to try and kill him. One moment he was put to sleep the next he awakens to find Masashi slamming on the floor, and trying to choke him to death. But the effects after which made his body feel strange because after he woke up he felt something had been opened up, and this prove to be true a he realized a lot of changes had come to him during the course of one year since then.

Physically he grew a tad taller then most kids his age now standing around 4,0, but his hair had gone from gold as the sun to being a tad darker with his hair now passing his neckline and reaching his shoulder blades. His bangs shadowed parts of his eyes which had also changed from the bright azure they once were to a darker shade of blue. His mother had been overjoyed at the prospect that he may be developing her eyes, but he felt it was much more then that. In addition he had grown by leap and bounds in his training taken up by his mother when she had the time or himself which wasn't that hard because he had grown to make his own schedule. His mother had forbade Minato from training Naruto ever again, and if she caught him trying she would take measures even further to make sure the man could not see him or Mito again if ever.

Personally she didn't blame her either because his _father_ seemed to get even more crazy ever since the incident, and more desperate to try and train him. And he didn't feel comfortable of having Mito anywhere near the man anymore.

His training however is what shocked his mother, and made Naruto dash by everyone that knew him because he'd honed his skill's to the point it hurt, but with the situation his mother was in he was determined to help her. By sharpening his skill's he took the Academy by storm, passed every test with ease after stayi9ng up all night, every night reading up on the History of Konoha, Shinobi Tactics and Strategies, The First, Second and Third Shinobi War. Then he destroyed the practical exams while utilizing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu taught to him by his mother in replacement of the Bunshin no Jutsu.

He practiced every night and day, to the point he was able to defeat the Chunin Instructors in crushing bouts of the regular Academy Spars. Took his Taijutsu to knew heights along with his Kenjutsu with help from his mother, Genjutsu he worked to simply dispel every illusion or stop them from even being cast. Ninjutsu he worked to incorporate into his arsenal besides the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu he also implemented the Bunshin Daibakuha, Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

His Fuinjutsu was something he worked on with his mother, but he took it a step further to work on during the night when his sister and mother were asleep so he could further his reach in the wonderful field of Fuinjutsu. Creating mobile seal tags with his personal seals for explosive tags, shock traps, one that even loosened the earth to a certain degree that would cause the one that touched it to plummet underground or a paralysis seal tag to immobilize his enemy giving him the chance to capture them.

Because of all these achievements Naruto had progressed far ahead of his of those his age...

Running a hand through his dark blond hair the blond thumbed the small Konoha headband in his hand with a look of determination. That's right Naruto had graduated at 6 year's of age from the Shinobi Academy, the youngest in all of Konoha's History besides that of Hatake Kakashi himself who graduated at 5. But for Naruto the need to graduate became a primary goal for him ever since he started living with his mother and sister.

He knew his mother was struggling with raising Mito, and keeping themselves afloat was harder for her which was why he took up to graduating this early and while he felt bad leaving his friend Itachi behind helping his mother and sister far outweighed everything else. Speaking of his mother she walked by his side holding little Mito in her arms with a megawatt grin on her face.

His mother hadn't changed in the slightest she was still the beautiful woman he knew, but his little sister now a year old was looking like a carbon copy of his mother with long red hair, a round face with wide exuberant violet eyes brimming with innocence. He smiled at the sight before his eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw the glares his mother and sister were receiving.

It became public knowledge that his mother had a falling out with his father, and the villagers all seemed to blame her on some level, and that did sit well with him.

Not. One. Bit...

Whether his mother ignored their glares or not he wasn't about to let them treat her and his little sister like they treated him in the past. The very thought made his skin crawl, and a anger surge within him the likes of which was he hadn't felt in a year since meeting Masashi. His glare turned cold as he met eye contact with every single villager that gave his mother and sister a dirty eye. His face formed into a scowl as his dark blue eyes seemed to go darker causing many of the villagers t flinch an shy away from his gaze

''Ano, so Naruto-kun, where do you want to go for celebration graduating?'' his mother called out causing the dark blond to blink before he gave a small smile to his mother. He didn't when it started or why, but his mother seemed to start giving him the suffix to his name, but he wasn't gonna complain. Besides it was better then being called 'Naru-chan' as Mikoto liked to call him.

''Anything is fine kaa-chan...'' he said causing her eyes to glimmer, but just before she could say it he spoke again only in a firmer tone which was surprising coming from a 6 year old. ''But no ramen!'' he said with a small smirk as Kushina's face fell into a pout as Mito gave a happy laugh at the interaction between her mother and big brother. Looking toward her son Kushina gave a pout.

''B-b-but...ramen!'' she pleaded, but Naruto remained firm in face of his mother's Puppy Dog pout.

''Kaa-chan, ramen is good I'll admit, but too much of it isn't healthy besides you can cook your famous Home cooked ramen tonight, no?'' he suggested making her perk up before giving a grin. While she knew her sons words were truth she just loved ramen too much besides she usually worked it all off afterwards during her training exercises to keep herself in shape. Besides Naruto loved her home cooked ramen to the point he could eat the whole pot himself he wanted which she took great pride in.

''Okay okay fine we'll have it your way! But your gonna be helping me make mister!'' she said only for Naruto's smile to grow before wrapping his arm around his mother's waist causing her to blink at the contact before flushing a bit from his firm hold on her.

''You didn't even need to ask...'' he said as the family of three walked along the street's o Konoha all the while flinching away from Naruto's cold gaze meeting them.

**That Night-Uzumaki Household**

Kushina sighed happily as she looked at the sight before her with a loving smile. She could only watch as Naruto laid his little sister asleep in her crib. Cooing her to sleep with the simplest of effort because of how close he was to his little sister the 1 year old was extremely attached to Naruto in a manner that it was simply adorable. When she wanted Naruto hold her you would know do the fact she would reach out for him or would calm down immediately if he was.

It was cute, but seeing Naruto helping her take care of his little sister brought a pang of hurt to her heat not that she didn't hate it or anything it was just because of the fact her little boy was growing up too fast. Just 6 year's old and already a full fledged Genin not only that, but while Naruto didn't think she watched him, but she has, and she did see every time someone glared at them he would glare back knowing full well he would take them out if they so much as said a single hateful word to them.

Truthfully it made her heart soar to know how protective Naruto was for her and Mito, but he was still so young he should be enjoying his life not throwing it away. But Naruto had proven to be determined to help her every step o the way now that they were on their own. When he wasn't training or helping her raise Mito he was always out hunting for animal pelts, and meat to sell to the merchant caravan that came in every month just to help her along with finances for themselves.

Watching the blond Kushina thought about the year that followed after she left Minato it wasn't easy starting out, and even Mikoto offered her a place in the Uchiha compound, but Kushina knew it would be hard especially since she never liked Fugaku at all. Choosing to live an apartment had been her choice, and while it was hard it began to ease up a little with Naruto's help from his other activities in the forests of Konoha.

Since she was unable to take up being a Kunoichi she had to let her reserves from her days of being a Kunoichi finance them for most of the year, but it was dwindling and she suspected Naruto knew of this which was why he studied as hard as he did to become a Genin so he could help her pay for the finances with more money.

When all was said and done though Kushina could admit she wouldn't be able to do all this without Naruto as selfish as it sounded Kushina was starting to rely on her son more as the days passed. He was maturing so quickly, and was prone to acts that made him seem oh so much older then he looked that he leaved her in awe at his bouts of maturity.

Still looking at him covering Mito who was asleep in her crib she felt thi was the last time she would see her baby boy, and wanted it to last.

''Hey Naruto-kun?'' she asked coming up behind the blond she encircled her arms around his neck while the dark blond rose an eyebrow at his mother's affectionate hug. While it was normal for him this one seemed a bit more closer then the others.

''Yes?'' he asked as Kushina put her head ontop of his, and closed her eyes.

''How about you sleep with kaa-chan tonight? Just like we did when you were younger hmm?'' she asked, and while surprised at what she said Naruto wasn't all that opposed to the idea as he had made it his goal to protect Kushina and Mito with all he had, ad being close to her was the only way he saw fit to ensure her protection. So giving a smile he placed his hand on her shoulder, and gave a nod.

''Sure Kaa-san...'' he said causing Kushina to smile as well.

A few minutes later the two lay in her bedroom after taking each took a shower Naruto lay with his arms around Kushina with the woman doing the same. Her long red hair acting as some form of curtain as his sprawled itself over her the dark blonde. The blonde was fast asleep, but Kushina was watching him sleep with her violet eyes glimmering as she watched Naruto sleep soundly in her arms.

She felt his arms tighten around her body causing her to smile as she did the same even in his sleep he held protectively onto her. Closing her eyes Kushina felt a tear escape her eye as kissed Naruto's forehead. She felt this was the last night she would be spending with her baby boy Naruto for tomorrow he would be starting his first day as a full fledged shinobi, and the life of an adult seen in the eyes of the village.

''I love you...Naruto-kun...'' she muttered as her eyes fully closed before snuggling closer to the blond, but unknown to her the blond smiled deeper in his sleep before muttering.

''Love you too...Kushina...''

**Next Morning**

Kushina groaned in bed before she felt the comfortable warmth she had last night in her arms was gone so opening her eyes she saw that indeed her favorite blond was gone. However before she started to panic she saw a note on his side. Blinking he took hold of the note before reading it.

_Kaa-chan,_

_Before you panic I left a bit early to get my body ready for the test my Jonin sensei has for me and my team. I checked on Mito before I left, and made some breakfast before I left so don't worry I did eat. I don't how long I'll be out, but I just wanted to let you know where I went when you woke up._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto_

Smiling beautifully Kushina held the note close before deciding to check up on Mito.

''He is so thoughtful, and knows me so well...it's kinda funny in a way, tte'bane'' she said scratching the back of her head with an embarrassed flush coloring her cheeks.

**With Naruto**

Naruto gave a sigh as he walked along the streets of Konoha it was still early in the morning, and he had another half hour before he had to meet with his teammates and Jonin sensei. So he decided to cut some time, and walk among the village. Not many people were out at this hour besides business owners opening their stores or shinobi getting called for a mission. But the blonde just enjoyed the morning air, and cool breeze that came with it for it was a refreshing thing for him before starting a new day.

But as he walked among the village his mind went to something that had been bothering for the past year ever since the incident with Masashi the ill omen people nowadays called it that followed him had grown increasingly more powerful since the incident. While it strangely never effected his mother or sister it now affected anything that so much as held ill will towards him. How he knew this was simple...

The last person that tried to attack him fell into seizure, and just an hour later was reported to have _shriveled up _and_ died_ as if time itself fast forwarded the man's age by decades until he died of premature old age. While it didn't affect his mother or sister he was still trying to figure out where this thing was coming from.

''Oh well I won't get anywhere just thinking about it...'' the blonde blinked though, and suddenly stopped when he heard the faintest ringing of a bell rung through his ears before the faintest whisper floated through the air. His eyes widened when he heard the familiar whisper as it said things he had no idea about, but felt so familiar to him. Turning in the direction it came from he rose an eyebrow when he saw a small unassuming shop at the corner of the sidewalk.

''Huh...I was pretty sure that building was abandoned for awhile now, and it seems to be open...'' letting his curiosity get the better of him the blond walked towards the shop. Upon opening the door the door his eyes were greeted with a sight that made his inner scholar scream in joy.

Books, piles upon piles of books were stacked upon bookshelves all of which were old, thick and dusty detailing their age. His eyes looked upon them all in awe before he looked ahead to see a counter so hoping to find the owner he walked up, and rung the bell.

''Um...hello?'' he asked then he heard steps from behind the door behind the counter before it opened up to reveal a woman. Dressed in a simple purple kimono with a hourglass figure, and a D-cup bust her milky white skin practically glowed in the light of her shop, but as his eyes looked her over the blond felt a small headache come when he saw her long black hair, and her amethyst eyes that once finding him lit up before the woman gave a welcoming smile.

''Ah hello young one, is there something I can help you with?'' she asked her voice was alluring, soft as the greatest of silk. Her supple lips smiling at him with a welcoming expression. Taken back by such a greeting the blond bowed his head a bit.

''Ah yes, I was just wanting to meet the owner of this shop, but seeing as your here I'm guessing you own this shop Ms...'' he trailed on causing the woman to put her hand over her mouth, and let out a small giggle before she spoke.

''I see, well indeed this my shop and my name is Aurora, and may I know the name of my first guest in my store?'' she asked

Scratching the back of his head a bit the blond blushed a bit from her gaze for some unknown reason, ''Ah, my name is Uzumaki Naruto'' he said which made her eyes light up a bit before her smile grew in amusement.

''Maelstrom, huh? Fitting for one with such intense blue eyes as yours...'' her comment made his cheeks flush a bit darker which she seemed to notice causing her to giggle once more.

''Now is there anything you would like, Uzumaki-san?'' she asked causing the blond to stop before his eyes wandered off to the shelves full of dusty old books before he looked back at her, and gave a nod.

''Yes, how much would it be to start renting books here?'' he asked making her eyebrows rise at his question.

''Oh dear, but your only a child Uzumaki-san why would you want to read such old books like these?'' the blond just chuckled a bit before he looked at the books behind him with almost a predatory gaze.

''I've always loved to read ever since I was young call it strange, but I just love to read, and know more about the past.'' he said causing her eyebrows to raise before her smile grew a bit wider as she stared at the boy.

''I see, well how about this then you can start renting books for as long as you need to for about 15 ryo per book, and as a first guests fee you can take the first three books for free. How does that sound?'' she said causing the blonds eyes to widen at such a generous offer. Normally he would have been skeptical, but combind with his inner scholar screaming at him to accept, and the feeling that he could strangely trust this woman made that feeling be underwhelmed.

''You got a deal Aurora-san!'' he said before looking through a few books before picking up three, checking them out with the woman he waved goodbye, and left the store. Leaving the woman staring at him as she waved goodbye to the dark blonde. When he was out of sight the woman's eyes opened before her smile turned absolutely loving as her expression turned into one of immense relief.

''I finally found you, Yami-sama...''

**End**

**Okay so here's the latest update guys was in bit of a rush so I'll go over it tomorrow when I get the chance since I got work.**

**Tell me what you thought; was it bad? Horrible? Good? Tell me in a review would you kindly? ^^**


	4. Knowledge is Power

**I officially hate Night Shift cuts into my time like severely -.-**

**Anyway welcome to the latest update to Yami no Naruto hope you all enjoy!**

**Rise of Yami no Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Knowledge is Power**

Naruto let out a small curse as he did another pushup with beads of sweat dripping from his hair and drenching his body, the ground beneath him heaved with each agonizing lift he did. The blond was not in the normal training grounds for he was in the Forest of Death an area all but left alone by other shinobi due to he extreme caution and dangers that lurk within the forest. However to the blond the place was the only area he could truly train without having to look over his shoulder for a potential spy or someone trying to observe his training. Something he grew aware of over the course of the last two years since he began his self-training, and right now the now 8 year old Uzumaki was doing his set of pushups, but these were not your ordinary pushups. Due to his extreme physical fitness he had to alternate his exercises in ways that increased the difficulty for him by levels. Meaning he had to go from normal pushups to doing two finger push ups to just using his thumbs, and in addition he had a boulder about twice his size on his bare back weighing him down.

In addition he added chakra control exercises into the mix with a thin layer of chakra keeping small rocks stuck to his arms keeping them in place so they wouldn't fall off. This exercise worked to increase his control during moments of difficulty making the blond exercise both his physical body, and his mental prowess in keeping his control steady. It was an exercise he made for himself due to his body maturing faster then expected over the last two years which made average shinobi exercises severely weak to what he could already handle.

With that in mind the blond created this exercise, and a few others of course not to his mothers knowledge so she wouldn't worry, but it was proving to give results so that's all that mattered to him.

''And...700!'' with that said the blond threw off the boulder from his back and letting the rocks attached to his arms fall off he rolled onto his back taking in gasps of air. His hands clenched the dirt beneath him as his body trembled in relief from having the weight of the boulder weighing him down.

_'So 700 is my limit? It's better then 600 at least...'_ the blond thought to himself before he opened his eyes to look up at the forestry above him. A small smile crossed his face as cool breeze blew past him cooling his body while making him relax a bit from his training. Laying there for the next few minutes just listening to the wildlife in the forest, and feeling the breeze pass him by the blond decided it was time to go home. Surely Kushina would start worrying to where he was, and he knew it was best to get back home before she started looking for him.

Jumping up from his position he landed on his feet brushing the dirt off his black pants he looked towards his stuff all left under a tree. Reaching his supplies he started to put on the rest of his clothes which began with his sandals, and a long sleeved black shirt. As he did so the blond let his mind roam to how the last two years have changed so much of his short if eventful life.

In just 2 year's since he became a genin, the dark blond's life had taken a dramatic shift when he became a genin he was given a jonin sensei, and two other teammates that were a few years older then him. Naturally the two older genin were shocked that a boy of 6 years old was in their squad, but after hearing of his fearsome reputation around the village made them not question his presence at all.

Then in as the weeks and months progressed the Chunin Exams came, and in a stunning move Naruto's Jonin sensei Yuhi Yaiba accepted all three of them seeing as all of them were skilled enough for the exams. While it was a shock a team with fresh genin would be volunteered into the exams Yaiba had remained adamant his team would succeed.

He was partially right...

The exams had taken place in Sunagakure, and when Kushina heard about it she was ecstatic to hear Naruto was potentially gonna be a chunin. She took Mito with her, and traveled to Suna so she and Mito could watch the exam, and since the exams were all different from each village the one Naruto and his team had to undergo was much different. The first exam had to do with trying to dissolve a potential hostage situation with only limited resources, and the smallest of time. Make the right choice or the hostage dies. They made it through only because of Naruto's knowledge from reading enough books on Shinobi Tactics that got them through the first part.

The second part was having the team survive in the wildest, and most dangerous part of the desert while trying to get to a bunker in the middle of the desert which would save them from the scheduled sandstorm that was to sweep through the desert in a weeks time. However aruto's two teammates did not make it out alive as one was swallowed by a sandworm while the other was killed of by an enemy shinobi. Unlike the rules in Konoha however if one still survived you were eligible to participate in the exam.

And that's what he did when the third exam came around due to the rules being different in Suna the last part of the exams took part in the same bunker which led to an underground arena. You got no rest for the last part of the exam was for the remaining participants to face against one another in a Battle Royal, and the last one to persevere and survive would be awarded the Rank of Chunin.

In the eyes of Sunagakure to be a Chunin you must be willing to throw all safety out the window as a shinobi's life is fraught peril, and an endless sense of dangers lurking around every corner and shadow. The world was cruel, and the life of a shinobi was unforgiving even if you were to face your greatest foe you would still need to be alert on the battlefield. It was their third exam which shined as it brought out the strength, and weakness in all of the participants, and you had to rely on your instincts to survive in a mass battle of other shinobi and kunoichi.

Every trick, skill or ability you had was to be used just to survive...

And as Naruto grabbed _his_ Chunin flak jacket he thought about how it was he that had won that exam. His body was tested to its limits in the second exam, but to ensure further progress in rank so he could help his mother with his mission payments he was ready for anything. He took the third exam by storm with all he knew. He was attacked by Iwa and Kumo shinobi predictably since they knew of his parentage, but he took them out with a ploy between using the Kage Bunshin and Kage Shuriken no Jutsu.

Then he blended into the battle as the other shinobi went at each others throat like a pack of wild animals, and littered the battlefield with a web of explosive tags. Then he slapped a paralysis seal in collaboration with a Raiton chakra tag which he wrapped around a kunai. Appearing on the outskirts of the battle he hurled the kunai into one of his explosive tags which transferred his chakra into the tag causing it to explode. It also burned the two seals he had on the kunai resulting in a very painful electric pulse that hit everyone on the battlefield with an electric current that striked their nerve's, but it also immobilized them.

Then the explosive tags lit up resulting in an explosion...

What followed was a shower of debris, smoke and most disturbingly of all was a shower of blood, flesh and gore coming down on the lone survivor of the exams. The smoke cleared to reveal a sight that scarred every person that had seen the fight besides Kushina who had jumped in praise for her firstborn.

Naruto was drenched in the blood of all those that were hit by the explosion his dark blond hair was being drenched in the raining blood as bits and pieces of flesh fell on his body. The way his dark blue eyes seemed to glow, and a cold smirk crossing his features as this happened, and this gained him a reputation.

He had achieved the rank of Chunin the first all of history at the age of 6 year's old, but that scene had also made him known through parts of the continent as the living embodiment of a True Demon. A child of mere 6 years of age drenched in the blood of his enemies with glowing blue eyes, and a ruthless smile had left many with the impression that he was just that.

A demon in mortal flesh...

However that hadn't mattered to him, and when the exams had ended he was pulled into the tightest hug he had ever received by his mother Kushina. She gave him constant praise to his achievement and as a reward for becoming a Chunin just a month before his 7th birthday had gifted him with an early birthday present which was a scroll from her personal Uzumaki Clan Fuinjutsu vault she kept locked tight in her scrolls from prying hands of others that did not deserve to even see.

Not even Minato had seen the vault of Fuinjutsu's she had or learned...

Then she took him out for dinner with little Mito in tow, and since then Naruto had taken his duties as a Chunin in stride. The year's passed until he reached 8 years of age, and as o now with what he gained from mission payments it was helping steadily keeping the family of three afloat, and even allow him to save up from time to time for emergencies.

Throwing the specialized Chunin jacket on since he was so young it was made to fit his small stature, but he had the one who made it remove the Konoha 'Swirl', and put the original Uzumaki Clan swirl on the back of the jacket. However in addition to this he strapped on a small kodachi over his back. Since he was so small he took up to using a kodachi as his primary weapon for kenjutsu until he grew older so he could properly using bigger weapons.

It was basic in design with a black sheath and handle, but the guard was a violet shade with rectangular shape. Interwoven in the guard was intricate designs of four animals. A dragon, a tiger, a turtle and a bird all interwoven together in a circular pattern around the inside of the rectangular guard. He found the weapon in a weapons shop in Suna the day after the exams were over, and as another present Kushina after seeing his interest in the weapon bought it dirt cheap since the man had no use for what he said was a useless blade.

But Naruto had taken to using it as he felt some form of strange link with the blade which was why was how he first found the blade. It was slightly bigger then a normal kodachi by just another inch, but it was heavier then a normal kodachi as well. Which gave him the opportunity to train his Kenjutsu with his weapon in hand so he could get tuned with the kodachi until it felt natural to wield the weapon.

Personally he hadn't thought of a name for it yet, but one was lingering inside his mind, but he had yet to reach it yet.

Finally tying his headband around his left bicep Naruto stood up with his gear in tact before he took a deep breath.

The last two years had also done some much more changes to his body as a whole thanks to his abnormal growth rate which seemed to grow in speed as the years went by. He now stood a surprising height of 4'8 with a body that just did not look like one for an 8 year old boy. His baby fat was nearly gone, and he was filling out more with muscle in his arms, and chest, but as his body was developing his body had to grow in accustom to his muscular physique. His dark blonde hair had surprisingly gotten a tad darker where now his dark blond hair seemed less bright devoid of light. It had also grown in length to now passing his shoulders to the point he had to make a small spiky pony tail for his hair while his bangs were trimmed to just barely covering his eyes. His dark blue eyes had also changed to becoming a more rich and darker shade of blue with streaks of red intertwining in his pupils.

His mother had stated his eyes were beautiful with an underlying hint to being very intense a statement he took to heart, but it was only solidified by his little 3 year old sister Mito who had said they were 'pwetty'. However the villagers were downright terrified of his eyes or just seeing him alone was scary enough.

His reputation with Konoha had also gone down a road where as Naruto grew so to did his spite for the village to how they always treated him. Since he was young he was always treated like shit by them, but now he was tired of it, and with his mother and sister he had something to protect from their hate, and he prove he would do so time and time again with the last one who insulted his other and sister behind his back.

The man was paralyzed, and turned into a vegetable after Naruto broke every bone in his bony, broke his spine, and disrupted his nervous system in a way that every nerve clustered was ruptured. The fact he was still alive was a miracle on itself, but after such a brutal beating that left the street stained in his blood no one dared to speak ill will of the boys mother or sister with him even near them.

Their arrogance met its match with his ferocity, and deadly actions against them or any that dared to insult Kushina or Mito.

This led to Naruto becoming colder to almost everyone besides Kushina and Mito who he truly cared for with all his being, and Itachi whom had become a genin at the age of 7.

Thinking of Kushina and Mito brought a smile to his face with Mito being 3 year's old now the little girl had grown fairly well she was now looking like a carbon copy of Kushina only she was growing blond highlights in her hair. She was able to speak roughly well, but still needed help pronouncing some words. However his relationship with Mito was odd because as she grew up he was there to help Kushina raise her with it just being them three alone. Before Mito had always been very attached to him, but her first word, her very first word she spoke was to him and Kushina when they were just resting.

_'D-Dada'_

It was pretty clear what she meant she had called him her dad, her _father_! He was her older brother, but after practically being raised by Kushina and himself she saw him as her father. He was thrown off by it, but Kushina had found it incredibly adorable, and teased him endlessly about how he was tou-san or dada Naruto. Now the idea of being her father didn't really freak him out, but it was the way Kushina seemed to accept the fact Mito saw him not as her brother, but as her father.

Still he didn't dwell on it much, and just came to accept it besides he was not going to be letting Minato see her with Kushina's firm iron rip on Clan laws in place he couldn't do anything to eve see her or him. He took up the mantle of being her father a bit well considering he was only 8 years old himself, but he still looked after her took her to the park, bathed her at times when Kushina was busy cooking supper or simply letting her sleep ontop of him.

Strange as it was he came to accept it, but it was his relationship with his mother that was truly strange...

The day after he became a Genin she was much more affectionate towards him, and always helped him with anything he needed. However as the two years went by he noticed Kushina was becoming increasingly more attached to him as of late. For example she was always kissing his cheek before he left for a mission or embracing him when he came back from one. When he helped her with the dishes after supper she was always bumping her hip with his own like some form of game. Then there was times at night she would want to sleep with him which he didn't deny her.

He didn't mind Kushina's increasing affection for him in fact he really welcomed it, but as he bonded more with Kushina he felt himself become more loving to the two girls in his life. However he felt something else change within him when he did all he could for the two. To protect them he was willing to go over and beyond the call of duty to ensure their safety. He didn't have a shred of loyalty to Konoha, but to just protect the two.

This change also caused a shift in his demeanor, when he heard someone so much as glare at Kushina or Mito he felt something inside him just _tremble_ in pure rage wanting _needing_ to be unleashed on the fools. However if one was foolish enough to insult them or so much as try to lay a hand on them. That feeling made him feel as if he was standing at the edge of an eternal abyss of no return. A feeling of pure unrestrained anger would flood his veins, and the need, the urge, the _must_ to shed the blood of those that dared to try such a thing.

And he was starting to embrace this change like a long lost friend...

Sighing so many changes in his life just over the span of two years, but as the blond got ready to leave he briefly looked down at his hand, and his mind backtracked to another issue that had come up in the last two years. In the time that followed he tried to think of any possible explanation for the strange ill omen that followed him sense birth, and thanks to his delving into the latest books from his resident librarian he now called Aura-chan he learned a couple of things.

He learned through a series of books titled _'Paranormal Phenomena' 'Occult and Supernatural Phenomena, Religion and Witchcraft'_ and one more called _'Dark Omens'_. Through reading these three books he was able to at least discern that the omen that followed him was not caused by some form of demonic possession nor was it caused by defect at birth like the Kyuubi being sealed within him.

Oh he knew of the Bijuu being sealed within him because Kushina had told him on the night he became a Chunin explaining to him of what really happened the night of his birth. However he had yet to even meet with the Bijuu.

But that was not the cause of the ill omen...

He learned through extensive research that the ill omen was a natural affinity that was born when he came into this world. A supernatural phenomena, with an affinity to always cause chaos, discord, death and complete destruction to whatever was left in his wake. With the trigger being the soft silent words that followed prior to an accident that followed wherever he went. Knowing this Naruto delved into the matter further, and discovered something.

He could actually _harness_ this affinity into an actually more controlled and focused ability. Of course it came with consequences which proved to be incredibly taxing for him, but the end result always left something devastatingly and downright terrifying to behold.

Standing next to a tree Naruto looked towards the tree before he looked down at his hand letting out a small sigh. Closing his eyes he focused intently on the affinity that seemed to surround his body, and upon hearing the soft whispers enter his ears he took hold with a mental grip on the affinity. His eyes snapped open to reveal his eyes glowing abnormally before he looked down at his hand to see a dark aura slowly engulf his hand it was black as night, and completely unlike chakra for this feel so _so_ much more dense, and more destructive then any chakra he had ever felt before. Upon seeing this he placed his hand on the tree next time him.

_'Now...**Perish**!'_

With that mental command the energy around his hand acted by being released into the tree, and in seconds Naruto watched as the tree, one that was10 times taller then him, and having the width of a house start to crackle. The bark turned from a lively green to a deathly gray as its leaves started to fall before they too started to disappear as if they wilted away into the wind. Birds and squirrels alike all fell as their corpses rotted away by a seemingly overpowering force that killed them and rotted their corpses. Soon enough the tree was entirely dead with its entire body, and parts of the ground turning grey as well.

Lightly he pushed his index finger onto the tree, and watched expectantly as the tree gave way and fell back with relative ease with it hitting the ground with a mighty crash disturbing the wildlife the tree itself fell to pieces once it impacted with the ground. Seeing this Naruto nodded he expected this since he had done it enough times to know what that one ability was capable of doing.

''The speed of whatever I touch and rots has sped up significantly since I was 7, but it still puts a stress on my body.'' he said noticing the way his hand trembled as a few beads of sweat dribbled down his face from the immense concentration. There was no way he could use this combat wise due to how it took so long to manipulate it nor could he let anyone know of this or he feared of what may happen to Kushina or Mito just so they could get to him.

Hell he hadn't even told Kushina of this ability, and he planned to keep it that way there was just so much ability he still did not yet know about it nor what he could do with it besides making things die and rot away.

Sighing the Uzumaki wiped the sweat from his face before he started his trek out of the forest, '' I guess I should head home before kaa-chan get's antsy perhaps I should visit Aurora-san while I'm out?'' he asked him as he left the forest while jumping over its warning gates. A small smile crossed his face as he thought about Aurora who came into his life just two years ago, and already he found a dear friend in her.

After meeting her the first time he spent time just going by to rent a few books, but also to just spend time with the woman. He didn't know what drew him to her, but she just carried an alluring presence that beckoned him, teased him, _entranced_ him to come to her. Something inside him made him feel like he could trust her, and he did with her being the only person besides Kushina and maybe Itachi he could truly trust with all his being. He really didn't know what it was about the women that attracted him to her, but whatever the case was he still spent much time he would have to himself with her if he wasn't with Kushina and Mito.

Plus he had to admit she carried a very _very_ extensive bulk in ancient books and tomes that he found himself over the two years reading extensively. It didn't matter nor did the thought occur to him of how she attained so many books because his inner scholar demanded that he read every single book she had for everyone she had was not one he could find in Konoha's library. And to Aurora's surprise he took to reading every book she had with gusto.

Soon enough he had read over the two years narly all she had too offer or he felt he had done, and _gods_! He learned so much just by reading those books which detailed in everything he loved the most. A subject that as all, but ignored and thought of as a myth in the eyes of today's society.

The History of the Ancient Era, The Rise, and Fall of the two Kingdoms of Man, and most importantly how the Endwar began and ended.

He was so fascinated by it all, and before he knew it he had read every book she had on display in the front of her counter. His mother knew how much he loved to read about these things, and didn't oppose him learning more about it strangely she seemed to welcome him learning more about it. Of course he had yet to tell Kushina about Aurora because he just felt the time wasn't right.

Patting the scroll which held his last three books from Aurora's shop he left in destination for her bookstore hoping he she had more books to read somewhere else in stock.

**Aurora's Bookstore**

_Ring!_

''Ohayo! Aurora-san? You here?'' the blond called out as he entered said woman's store, and again he found no one, but himself in the store. While it was a bit strange he hadn't paid it much mind, as it left him to speak with the woman alone. A smile crossed his face once his eyes landed on the woman who came out from behind her counter only for her eyes to light up once she saw him.

''Ah! Naruto-kun! How to see you again, is there anything I can help you with?'' she asked, and Naruto just had to marvel her for a moment like his mother Aurora was incredibly beautiful so much so it left him in awe of her beauty. Her long raven black hair fell with her long tresses coming down her smooth backside with some of her bangs framing her face. Her amethyst eyes glowed in a light that made her stand out from the norm as her milky white skin looked smooth and soft to the touch.

''Ano~, Naruto-kun? Are you okay?'' her melodic voice shook him from his dazed state causing him to see her worried expression causing him to blush at being caught staring at her. Shaking his had he walked up to her counter as he pulled out a scroll.

''I-I'm fine Aurora-san, I just came by to see you, and to drop off a few books while I'm at it...'' he trailed as he unfurled the scroll and muttered a small kai letting three books land on her counter. However he blinked when he didn't hear her speak, but his eyes widened when he felt her hands come up to his face her touch sending a shiver up and down his spine as her thumbs ran over his whisker marks gently she held his head so he was looking up at her, and he saw the woman giving him a small playful frown.

''Naruto-kun, what have I told you when we're alone you may call me by your given name for me so do not be embarrassed about that, okay?'' she said causing him to blush a bit more from her words, but he held back a small purr which her hands seemed to rub his whisker marks. _Gods_ was Aurora and his mother friends cause she knew all the places his mother knew to make him feel like jello in her hands.

''F-fine, I-I get it _Aura-chan_'' he restrained the urge to let out a small purr for he did not Purr! He was not some household pet!

But he couldn't deny her touch was extremely pleasant...

Aurora let out a small giggle before she leaned over the counter, and to the blonds surprise planted a small kiss on his nose. Blinking he briefly smelt her scent invade his nostrils her alluring scent of roses and honey was apparent to him, but her action was something he had grown a bit used too. Aurora was incredibly affectionate to him, and often at times teased him of how much of a great man he was going to be if he could capture her heart at such a young age.

That had made him the Shinobi Prodigy known worldwide stutter much to her amusement...

''Good, now let's do business shall we?'' she said as Naruto shook his head at the woman's antics. She took the books from the counter, and took to storing them on the shelves. As she did Naruto looked from her as she hummed a pleasant tune as his eyes looked out to where she came in from.

''Ano~, Aura-chan? Since I've read everything in the front of this counter would you happen to have anything else I can read?'' he asked causing the woman to perk up as she finished putting the books away. Smiling in amusement she went behind the counter as she eyed her number one customer.

''Ara? Always the eager one neh, Naruto-kun? I wonder if you will be this eager in other _things_ when you get a bit older.'' she said with a flirtatious smile, her eyes looked at him expectantly, and the blond blinked before his eyes widened at what she was insinuating. Then his face turned so red the tips of his ears went red, he got darker till he could make a cherry _pale_ in comparison.

''O-Oi! That's not funny! I'm just 8 years old dammit!'' he sputtered as she smiled in amusement.

''Ah, but you are a Shinobi no? Because of that you are legally an adult in the eyes of the entire world, yes?'' she questioned causing him to hesitate. Seeing him clam up Aurora just laughed joyfully at Naruto's scrunched up expression as he tried to think of a way to respond.

''Ah don't worry Naruto-kun, I was only joking besides you can worry about that stuff when your a _bit _older. Now onto your question, I think I may have something for you, but be warned these are the last of my books you can read seeing as you've read nearly all that I have. Plus since you've been such a loyal customer you can read these books since they are normally forbidden from the eyes of others.'' she said causing him to let out a sigh before he raised an eyebrow.

''Why's that?'' he saw her eyes turn serious as she gazed at him.

''Because they are from my personal library, but also because it has been my duty to keep these books out of the eyes of others, but I feel...I feel like I can trust you with this book. I want to know what your opinion will be like after you've read it.'' she hesitated which was a first for him to see. Her eyes seemed uncertain, but she was willing to lend him a book she normally kept safeguarded from others since it was her duty to do so.

''I-I'm honored, Aura-chan'' he said, and she went out back before she came back with only one book. His eyes widened however when he saw how incredibly thick it was. Seeing how she was strained to carry it only added to how much the book weighed. As gently as she could she laid it down on the counter causing Naruto actually see how old and worn it was. The cover and bind was old, worn out and dusty, and the pages were brown from old age. But seeing how thick it was interested him since the book was overly large, and just by being near it he felt a strange pull to it.

''This book has been in my family for generations, sine my brother passed away when I was young, and my parents died a few years back I inherited the shop, but also the duty to protect this ancient tome. So I'm trusting you to keep this book away from prying eyes Naruto-kun, do you understand?'' she said with a serious glint in her eyes which made him gulp before giving a nod. However as his hand went to touch it her hand snatched his own, but she held it in her own hand as she looked at him with a hopeful expression.

''Promise me Naruto-kun that you will not under any circumstances open this book until you are _alone_ and away from the eyes of others. Plus when you do read it come to me, and give me your thoughts on what you thought about it. I've read it myself, but I would like your opinion on it, okay?'' she said making Naruto narrow his eyes before nodding.

''You got it Aura-chan!''

Satisfied with this she let go of his hand letting him able to seal the book safely into his scroll, but just as he was to fish out some ryo she held out her hand to stop him.

''Please no need, the only thing I want from you is your thoughts and opinion on this book that is all that matters to me.''

Surprised at her words he gave her a hesitant look, but after a reassuring nod from her made him feel a bit better, but he surprised her by giving her a small hug before he left her store.

''Thanks, and I will let you know soon Aura-chan!'' he said before going out the door watching him go Aurora leaned her face into her hand just gazing at the 8 year old Chunin dash off. Her smile became bigger as she looked down at her hands.

''Ah Naruto-kun looks so much like you Yami-sama, and yet acts so differently, but I wonder if that will change once he learns the truth? About who he really is, what do you think will happen, Yami-sama?'' she questioned herself before she giggled to herself.

''I wonder if the boy will be prepared for whats to come? What kind of man will he become in the wake of the inevitable? I await to see how much of a great man you will become, Naruto-kun.'' she trailed on with her eyes watching the boy's back with a small look of admiration.

**Few Minutes Later-Uzumaki Household**

''I'm home!'' announcing his presence Naruto kicked off his sandals as he heard rapid footsteps heading his way, and he stood up just in time for a small red missile to launch into his abdomen.

''Daddy!'' a small childish voice sounded causing him to look down to see his 3 year old _daughter_, little Uzumaki Mito. Kneeling down he picked up the little girl who instantly climbed up over his shoulders so she was now sitting on his shoulders. Amused at her actions he let her playu with his hair as he spoke to the young girl.

''Ara? I was only gone for a few hours Mito-chan, did you miss me that much?'' he asked causing her to grumble as she just continued to play with his hair. It was her favorite past time to just sit on his shoulders and play with his hair. Not sure why, but he didn't mind really as long as she as having fun.

''Mooouu~ I was bored~!'' she whined pitifully causing him to chuckle just before he heard footsteps coming his way.

''Your always so excitable musume can't even wait for your tou-san to fully get into the house.'' Kushina spoke with a soft smile adorning her beautiful face. Her eyes looked upon the scene with unhidden amusement as Mito just scowled from atop Naruto's shoulders as she tried to act like her father, but only made her look more adorable.

Chuckling a bit more he felt Mito lay her head down into his spiky long hair, and release a sigh smiling at this he looked towards a equally smiling Kushina. ''And how are you, Kushina?'' he asked, since he was Mito's surrogate father in her eyes he and Kushina decided it was best while around the child to act as her parents so calling her kaa-chan around her would raise a question or two.

Looking to him Kushina's smile brightened, ''I'm fine I was just getting supper cooked, until Mito heard you come in. Now how about we go eat before it gets cold, hm?'' she suggested making him nod as Mito nodded vigorously as the smell of ramen became apparent to her. She started to drool, but was careful not to drool on her father's head.

''Yeah, let's go eat'' he said as he kept Mito situated he took Kushina's hand in his own, and the family of three went to the dining room. Gazing at their home Naruto let a small smile cross his face.

_Their Home_

This was the home the three had been living in for the past few year's, and with his addition to becoming a Chunin he was able to afford the finances by himself. Not only that he could supply Mito with all she needed, and whatever she wanted. Perhaps he spoiled her and Kushina like crazy, but he couldn't help himself.

They were his family, and he'd do anything to protect them...

The apartment was moderate in size with a total of 3 bedrooms with some small renovations, 2 bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen, utility room, living room. Then there was the fenced in backyard that led to the woods. Kushina had a small garden for herself for her flowers and vegetables. He was able to afford furniture with his second payment, and got a couch, a loveseat and recliner along with a coffee table for the living room. Better beds for him, Kushina and Mito while also a few decorations for the house with a few various paintings and such.

He didn't get himself much besides making himself a small study in his bedroom with a small oak desk, and a bookcase at the side. He got Kushina two bookcases for her scrolls, two dressers with one having a mirror, and a king sized bed. For Mito he got her a twin sized bed which he would upgrade when she got older, 2 dressers, and a toy box filled to the brim with toys.

He wasn't about to let Mito become like him, and train to become a shinobi or Kunoichi in her case at such a young age. He wanted her to have at least a good childhood, and he was going to make sure she had a damned good one.

Sighing he sat down with Mito put in her high chair as Kushina went into the kitchen to get supper. Seeing her come back with a giant pot of her home cooked ramen made his stomach rumble which was heard by the other two. He smiled as Mito laughed as Kushina giggled at him. Taking a bowl he filled up some for Mito, for Kushina and for himself before speaking.

''Itadakimasu!'' Naruto and Kushina spoke before breaking their chopsticks, and with that the family started eating with both Naruto and Kushina helping Mito eat her on in small bites as Naruto helped her learn how to use her chopsticks correctly.

Just another day in the Uzumaki household...

**Midnight**

''Goodnight Kushina, Mito-chan'' Naruto said kissing the two on the forehead as he drew the older woman's covers over the two. After supper he and Kushina played with Mito for a bit until the little girl became exhausted, and fell asleep later on in the night in the older woman's arms. Seeing this Kushina sat on he couch giving a small lullaby to her daughter until Naruto came back from a shower to see her asleep as well.

Amused, but still happy to see his two precious girls content he took Kushina and Mito to Kushina's bedroom, and laid her down the two needed their rest.

Mito's face scrunched up as Naruto pat her head before she smiled and snuggled into her mothers arms, Kushina though muttered for him to stay. Gently grasping her hand he kissed her forehead again relishing how she smiled in content as she held Mito safely in her arms. Stepping away he held onto Kushina's hand with her feeble attempts to hold onto him failing as he stepped away.

''Sleep well girls...'' he trailed on letting go of Kushina's hand before placing it on the side of the bed. Stepping back he turned off the light missing Kushina's slight opening of her eyes to just gaze at his form in wanting. Wanting him to return to bed, but soon she felt herself fall to sleep as Naruto gently closed her door.

_'Naru-kun...'_

Giving a sigh Naruto turned away from Kushina's bedroom, and left toward his own bedroom after making sure every lock was in place for the doors and windows so no intruder could dare to try, and break in. Activating the security seals placed inside the house which spread an invisible chakra dome from inside to covering the entire apartment in a transparent barrier that would alert him of any unusual activity.

Satisfied with the security system in place he left for his bedroom, and upon reaching the room he closed the door as he let out a sigh. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked to a small scroll laying on his bed walking toward his desk he grasped the scroll as he sat down. Unfurling the scroll he turned on his lamp before uttering a small 'kai'.

In a poof of smoke the book Aurora lent him plopped onto his desk rolling the scroll back up he threw it on his bed before he unstrapped his kodachi and leaned it against the wall. Taking off his chunin vest he threw it on his bed before he just leaned against his chair.

The next few minutes he just stared at the book Aurora lent him replaying her words, the sense of urgency in her voice and the promise he made to read the single tome when he was completely alone. Back then he gave her word he would, but as he just stared at the book alone in his room he could now feel as to why she urged him to do so. He could feel it, just by gazing at the book he could feel it gave off an extremely strange vibe to him. It wasn't good nor a bad vibe just a strange one.

Taking a chance he placed his hand on the book, and it _happened_

Thousands upon thousands of images, scenes, death and discord flashed in his mind, fire, and chaos engulfed his vision as the sounds of monstrous roars, explosions that shook the lands, and tore the black sky asunder. The screams of pain and agony echoed within his mind before he finally saw a pair of glowing red eyes snap in his direction.

''Gah!'' pulling his hand away Naruto stared in slight alarm at the book in shock. Clenching his hand he took in a few calming breaths before he looked down at the book. This time he took the need to study the book. While it was much bigger then any book he had ever read before, and he could tell it was extremely old, how old exactly he wasn't sure. But now he knew there was much more to this book, the cover and bind was pitch black in color which didn't seem to fade over time there was no title on the book cover.

''Alright Naruto, let's try this again steel your resolve, and prepare yourself...'' saying this to himself he inhaled deeply before glaring at the book. Placing his hand on the cover he opened opened it up to reveal the books title which made him blink.

''The Legend of Yami, huh?'' his eyes lit up in interest before he turned the page to start his reading. He knew the word Yami from the other books he read, they all called him names as The Betrayer, The Primordial God of Destruction, The Devourer of all Things, The Killer of Gods, The Monster of the Abyss, and so many more.

But the one that stuck out the most was that Yami was said to have been The God of Hell and Darkness...

But despite all the bad things he read about the being he felt his interest revolve around him solely, and wanted to know more. He _needed_ to know more about this entity, why did he start Endwar, why did he cause so much chaos?

Naruto needed to know...

Unknown to him as he started reading the darkness of his bedroom slowly started to shift as the blonds own shadow started to meld from its humanoid shape into a truly demonic shadow. Within his eyes the crimson streaks in his pupils slowly started to circulate as they melded in with his blue orbs in a slow almost hypnotized manner.

**Same Time-Hokage Tower**

He couldn't take it no longer, for a total of 3 years now he had to deal with the backlash of the incident with his son, and the fallout he had with Kushina. And the backlash had hit Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage extremely hard. Ever since the incident with Masashi, and how Kushina had murdered him after how he attempted to kill the boy during the exorcism had left Minato with a whole heap of problems from the other Elder's, The Daimyo, and the Fire Temple Monks themselves.

He had to cover it up less it became public knowledge that a Exorcist was killed in his village, by his ex-wife no less! If it got out the shit storm that would have followed would make what he dealt with the past 3 years seem like a walk in the park. So he got rid of the body, and all evidence that suggested Masashi had even come to Konoha, and sent a letter to the Fire Temple saying Masashi had left Konoha shortly after, but was reportedly ambushed by a couple of Nuke-Nin that had it out for him. The only thing that was left was his ring finger and his staff which he sent with a letter of condolences to the Monks.

But he still had problems with the current 3 year's he didn't know what happened, but somehow, someway his son Naruto had taken it upon himself to become a rather big thorn in his side. The child now lashed out at all the villagers that seemed to glare or insult Kushina or Mito which only got worse when he public beat anyone that so much as did that into a bloody smear into the ground. Not only that, but with his recent achievement to becoming the second youngest Chunin in all of Shinobi History besides Hatake Kakashi himself.

But it was also how he ended the 3rd Chunin Exam in Sunagakure that got a lot of political pressure on him. The way Naruto ended it was beyond brutal, and downright terrifying for many including war veteran shinobi. Some even accused him for training a child into a bloodthirsty demon as a secret weapon for war.

Which honestly wasn't all that far from the truth...

Still despite this Minato was growing wary of Naruto's increase of power at such a young age it was worrying him due to the fact the ill omen that followed him was growing increasingly more powerful as it had killed off numerous shinobi and civilian families alike with one of them being the Civilian Councilor, Haruno Kizashi along with his wife Mebuki and their young daughter Sakura whom all three died in a tragic explosion due to a malfunction in the electrical spark in their home lit up a gas leak which erupted their home and the entire apartment complex on fire. Because of this the entire council was pressuring him to do something, _anything_ to sort this out. Some ordered for Naruto's execution, but with him being the Kyuubi's container he had to keep him alive, and because of Jiraiya's Prophecy.

Danzo ordered for the boy to be drafted into his ROOT Program, and honestly Minato thought about it because Danzo had ways to whip his soldiers into true Shinobi, but that was the problem Naruto could potentially become Danzo's shinobi not a Shinobi of Konoha whose loyalty was to the village first and foremost. So that idea was scrapped as well leaving Minato with very little ideas concerning on what to do with the boy.

His relationship with Naruto was non-existent as the boy was cold to him, and merely spoke with him concerning missions, and that was it. Kushina on the other hand proved to be unbreakable in her choice of not allowing him to see Naruto or Mito, and issued the Clan Laws as she reinstated her right as the Uzumaki Head in the Village which made any chance of him seeing any of the two children completely impossible. He could have tried to overrule that ruling, but then he would not only royally piss off Kushina, and endanger his life in the process he would also be alienating the other Clans and make them become tense around him should he try something with their Clans as well.

That was why he decided to do something different, as he looked down at the letter from the Hi no Tera he smiled as he read their acceptances of his request. Letting his gaze go over to a small B-Rank mission scroll he let loose a small emotionless chuckle.

''This will help him, this will fix everything I know it!'' he said, desperation clear in his words. His eyes glinted with a small sight of madness as the Hokage furled up the letter as he got ready for tomorrow's Mission briefing.

This had to work, it just _had to!_

Leaving the office locking the door behind him he never saw a small shadow meld out from behind his desk before it came out of from the wall to reveal a humanoid. The shadow slowly sunk into the body revealed the expressionless face of Aurora in all her glory. Silently she looked down at the contents of the Hokage's desk, and picked up the acceptance letter. Reading it for herself a cold smirk crossed her face as her eyes lit up with excitement.

''Oh you foolish _foolish_ mortal, if only you knew what this will bring about. I should applaud you though, you've officially brought about the destruction of your own home and with this the Age of Anarchy will commence.'' letting out a small chuckle she put the letter back where it was before she looked over at the scroll. Bringing her hand down she lightly brought her finger down and tapped the scroll causing a small dark flash to appear in the scroll before it returned to normal.

Satisfied with her task complete Aurora looked out at the full moon, and a peaceful expression crossed her face, ''Soon Yami-sama your return will come, and I await to see what changes you and Naruto will bring to this pitiful world, and to the rest of the Universe. Until then I await your inevitable return, My Lord.'' closing her eyes the woman melded into the floor into a formless shadow before vanishing without a trace of her being there.

One thing was for certain in her mind, The Winds of Change were coming, and it was bringing a Hurricane of which will cause a cataclysmic shift in the balance, and she would be ready for it.

**End**

**Done! Now I'm glad I got this chapter out of the way because the REAL fun begins next chapter ^^**

**Again I warned everyone there would be character death in this story so you should expect it to happen. Plus before someone says Naruto's too young to be a Chunin Kakashi became a Chunin at the same age so in the Naruto-verse remember that age literally means nothing :P**

**Hi no Tera** means **Fire Temple**

**BTW I didn't feel like making important teammates since they wouldn't really hold a true significance to the story, and I just wanted the Chunin Exams over and done with for Naruto.**

**Now I'm off gonna go get some shut eye, and start next chap as soon as I can.**

**Ja'ne!**


	5. Premonition of Chaos

**Before we get started, I would like to just give everyone that has read this story and those new to this story a heads up. Major AU will be coming into play for this chapter which will set up the entire AU I've planned for this story in the future.**

**Now I know a lot of you have been wondering what the Harem or even pairing will be, and I can't just go give that away cause that would spoil things so just stay tuned to learn more.**

**So with that done, thank you everyone for enjoying this story! ^^**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Rise of Yami no Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Premonition of Chaos**

Uchiha Mikoto, matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, and a very well renowned to this day as an extremely capable Kunoichi, and an ANBU Captain in her day was a woman of many things. Being born into the prestigious Uchiha Clan and through blood, sweat, tears and a will forged in the fires of war had made her one if not the greatest Kunoichi of her generation in the Uchiha Clan, and one of the best in the Elemental Nations. Through her days she learned that not everything was black and white because as a Shinobi you were called to do things that would make you feel like the biggest scum on the earth, and no peace loving speeches from the Sandaime Hokage had changed that view of hers.

She had always been one of an intellectual mind, and a very strong body that could keep up with what her brain wanted her to do. It's what made her such a deadly woman so long ago, and even now as her tactical mind and downright cruel strategies were matched only by her brutal and ruthless combat on the field. Hell the only woman who could truly match her in both combat, and cold ruthlessness was her best friend Uzumaki Kushina.

However when she was made to be married to Fugaku the previous Clan Head's son at the time which accepted by her parents behind her back she had to discard her previous life when she was found to be pregnant with her first child after the marriage was settled. She soon became nothing more then a civilian housewife to a man she didn't love as much as she was meant too. Her chance to actually find love was ripped away from her the moment her parents signed that contract just to keep the Uchiha blood pure.

She was glad they died in a mysterious and rather 'unfortunate' accident when their house fell on top of them when the support beams seemed to have rotted away, and crushed them under the debris. That was actually the same day Naruto had come to visit Itachi and her, and she had been rather happy to her favorite dark blond Chunin, and since Mikoto knew all too well of the 'ill omen' that followed Naruto she had been smiling a lot more when news reached her, and for that she had kissed the blond on the cheek in private mind you.

Whether it was intentional or not Naruto had made her a very _very _happywoman...

It was also amusing to see the normally stoic or cold shinobi genius blush...

Still throughout her life Mikoto had come to gain a lot of traits and skills from being a Kunoichi to a mother, and among those she learned the value of what patience could achieve with not only one, but two children to take care of. It was patience that made her help Itachi when Fugaku was to brutal with him on his training, it was patience that made her hone her decisiveness on when to stop Fugaku before he went too far, and it was patience that kept her from 'accidentally' butchering Fugaku in his sleep with the most nasty concoction of lethal poisons and acids she could make for making her life a living hell.

The only thing she found at least good in this relationship was the birth of her two children Itachi and Sasuke other then that she didn't much care for Fugaku.

Peaking of Fugaku the man himself had been acting very strangely every since the incident with him and Naruto she knew he tried to do something with his eyes, and it backfired on him that much was certain. She had scolded him that night, but she found that he was just petrified by something and event hen he still muttered and screamed in his sleep and to this day he always had this haunted look in his eye that never went away. Still it didn't matter to her he shouldn't have tried something so stupid against the blond because after all.

He had a reputation of being unpredictable...

However Mikoto had also gained another skill during these times, an it was something what others would call a mothers intuition, but for her she felt it was much more seeing as she called it a foresight that made her at least sense something was truly and incredibly disturbing in the world around her and at times it allowed her to predict the smallest mishaps around her. She didn't know what or where this ability had come from, but she had a very inkling suspicion.

And it revolved around one Uzumaki Naruto...

She knew Naruto wasn't normal and that wasn't because of the incident surrounding his birth, but it was because of what she felt around the boy. She had always been sensitive around the aura's among other people because of her sensory capabilities, and normally Mikoto could learn someone's true nature just by sensing their chakra. However when she first saw little Naruto she knew exactly that the boy was by no means normal.

Normally she would have expected since he was a newborn his aura to be warm, inncoent and naïve to the world around him. However that was not the case for when she sensed his aura the first time she knew something was very different. The aura around Naruto at the time was not one of a newborn, and it had nothing to do with the Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed with him either. What she had sensed that day was something else, somrthing far more strange.

It was vile, it was pure darkness as if an bottomless abyss would suck her in if she strayed too long. It was colder then the northern reaches of Tetsu no Kuni, and it made her spine tingle in dread, but she also sensed something else within him it had only been for a moment, but it was there. She had sensed a presence far more sinister then the Kyuubi itself, and that frightened her to her very core. However when she laid eyes on the blond haired boy, and watched him grow into the young man he was today. Mikoto had to admit she had grown very fond of him despite what the rumors and stories that surround him, Naruto was a very mature young man who albeit grew up very quickly was still a young man that seemed to pull her in, and once he did Mikoto discovered a startling realization.

From the times Naruto came to visit Itachi and her, and simply playing with little Sasuke she had felt her body reacting to him in a way that she found to be strange. It was as if her chakra was calling out to him, and in turn seemed to resonate and give off a faint residue of his chakra which always came back to her, and it was their Mikoto theorized that she inherited this strange ability of foresight directly from Naruto himself. It was crazy and a bit insane, but she just knew somewhere that she seemed to have gained this power from Naruto's rather unique chakra or maybe it was his aura?

Whatever the case she had kept this a secret for she knew if ord got out it would only cause trouble for both her, Kushina and for Naruto, and that was something they didn't need right now.

However as Mikoto sat on the porch to her home in the Uchiha Compound she found her eyes straying from Sasuke in her arms to her old and best friend Uzumaki Kushina beside her with little Mito in her arms. She knew today not even her foresight would be able to predict what was happening seeing as Kushina had come with a rather distraught expression. Kushina had come at a good time seeing as Fugaku was busy with other matters concerning the Elders and Itachi was off on a mission with his genin teammates.

However as of now even after making some tea Kuhsina hadn't spoken a word since she arrived and only when Mikoto was about to break the silence Kushina spoke.

''There is something strange happening Miko-chan, there is something very strange happening with Naruto-kun...'' she muttered as she rocked her sleeping daughter to ease her own concern.

Mikoto's snapped at attention with her gaze landing on Kushina in the span of half a second at the mention of something being wrong with Naruto. The thought of something wrong with the blond sent a small, but painful pulse through her body. He had became an important part of her life, and she needed to know exactly what was wrong.

''Wait hold on Kushina, what do you mean by that? Has something happened to him? Is he hurt?'' although she doubted anything could actually hurt the blond since his skills as a Shinobi were downright scary, but still she had to hold back to the urge to find the one who could have hurt Naruto and leave what remained of them in a bucket for their family to have after she was done with him or her.

However to her small relief Kushina just shook her head, but seemed to hold Mito a bit tighter as her eyes seemed to stray down at the ground. ''No, it's not that he's hurt or anything its just that...he's changing. I can't say anything else then that, and its not that he is acting bad toward me or Mito-chan. It's just that for the past few days now I've seen a dramatic change in the way he moves and looks at other people. You nor Itachi may have seen him, but lately Naruto-kun has been acting a lot more hostile towards the villagers far more then usual and while I am glad that he's becoming more protective of me and Mito I fear it also has to do with something else and what that is I am not sure.'' she said causing the woman to blink.

''Well Naruto always has been very protective of you two as far as I've seen and that protectiveness has only gotten stronger since you left Minato. The fact that hes becoming more hostile towards others that glare or insult you or Mito-chan could be a sign that he may be nearing the edge to acting on his anger toward them? Hell Kushina-chan, your lucky to have such a young man defend you so fervently.'' she said with a small smirk which only grew when she saw the redhead blush in embarrassment.

''Y-Yeah and its not that I actually don't like it in fact I love the way he's been acting against those idiots and he's always so caring and loving toward me and Mito. It's just for the past few days when I look at Naruto, and senses his chakra I feel something very strange about his presence it's as if his aura is changing. Almost like its morphing into something else and while it always feel the same warm, protecting and comforting for me and Mito when around the village I could see it. His aura is always cold, emotionless however lately in that aura I feel it becoming a lot more...dark'' she ended causing Mikoto's eyes to narrow a bit.

_'So Kushina senses it too then? It shouldn't surprise me considering Kushina spends a lot of her time with him then I, but this worries me. Is that aura I sensed when Naruto was a newborn coming forth?'_

Her thoughts were shaken when Kushina spoke again, ''However that's not all that troubles me when at home Naruto-kun rarely comes out of his bedroom unless helping me with Mito or cleaning after dinner. He is always stuck in there, and at first I thought he was just reading his books like normal, but when I went to go check on him a few times I...I couldn't open his door. And it wasn't as if it was locked, but something I couldn't see just stopped me in my tracks and it just paralyzed my body to the point I couldn't even exert the will to even twitch a single part of my body to go another step to his door. I don't know what it is, but when Naruto goes to his bedroom and closes the door it is always there, and I can't do anything to break through it. It worries me greatly to know I can't even go and see Naruto in our own home when he is in his bedroom...I worry for him Miko-chan.'' she said with clear distress written on her face and in her voice.

Truly Mikoto felt for her best friend and wondered exactly what was happening with their favorite little blond chunin. What was happening to him or even worse what was he doing to himself to worry Kushina like this? Looking to her best friend and sister in all but blood she spoke.

''Kushina, tell me something where is Naruto at right now?'' the question seemed to startle the redhead from her thoughts before a small frown formed on her face. The hold on Mito tightened, and Mikoto noticed the sudden change in her friends demeanor. Looking expectantly toward Kushina she saw the slight cold shift in Kushina's violet eyes as her jaw tightened.

''Naruto-kun was called to meet with the _Hokage_ for a important mission...'' Mikoto could practically taste the loathing and the way she spit the word Hokage out like it was the most disgusting thing in the world to her. Though she couldn't blame her considering all that Minato has done, and having Naruto nearly killed by an exorcising attempt by an exorcist had driven Kushina over the edge and personally she didn't blame her. She was still surprised Kushina hadn't gone and killed Minato for putting Naruto in danger like that.

After all she knew Kushina's true strength, and she knew Kushina could do it...

However killing the Hokage no matter the circumstances in their own village would bring down the wrath of the entire shinobi force, and she knew Kushina didn't want to endanger Naruto or Mito otherwise she would have done it in a heartbeat. The redhead was bloodthirsty like that, and its what made her such a terrifyingly strong kunoichi who struck fear into the hearts of everyone when she entered the battlefield.

One did not piss off Kushina Uzumaki without suffering the consequences...

Sighing Mikoto looked out at the sky, and a troubled expression crossed her face, ''Well I can't really say much Kushina-chan besides to just support Naruto in all he does. He has never done a single thing to harm you or Mito, and I think he would rather damn himself then even think of doing such a thing. If he is truly doing something I am sure he will be able to handle it, and if not he could always have you at his back. So try to not worry so much, and just work to being at his side.'' she said as she kept her gaze on Kushina. For a moment Kushina stayed silent before a smile crept on her face.

''Y-Yeah your probably right, maybe I am just over thinking things ttebane! I think I'll see Naruto-kun off before he goes on another mission.'' she causing Mikoto to smile glad to see her friend was returning to her old self however a mischievous glint formed in her eye at the perfect opportunity to tease the redhead.

''Oh? That almost sounded like what a wife would say for her husband! Do I sense something in those words, Kushi-chan?'' Mikoto then started to giggle outright when Kushina's eyes widened before her whole face went as red as a cherry.

''Miko-chan!''

**With Naruto**

If someone could see Naruto right now they could only describe the dark blonde to be more emotionless then normal. His dark blue/red eyes were as cold as the frigid tundra, and if one could look hard enough you could see the faint glow of annoyance in his eyes. His posture gave off nothing to what he felt on the inside, and right now as the blond made his way back home he glanced down at the B-rank mission scroll given to him by the Hokage. His eyes stared down at the scroll for only a few moments, but the faint glow of annoyance seemed to grow the longer he stared at it.

_'A week long mission, sending me out to the Fire Temple on the request of the Head Monk to investigate matters concerning a chain of events of deaths with a number of monks in the temple. Why they can't figure out what's happening in their own temple is suspicious enough, but the payment for the mission alone is too high to ignore.'_

He was suspicious of this mission, but the payment was triple the amount of an A-rank, and it would help immensely with his family, and that alone was enough for him to take any danger that lay ahead. Exhaling slightly he put away the scroll just in time as he came within sight of his and Kushina's home and with a small smile crossing his face he saw Kushina standing out infront on the porch with a sleeping Mito in her arms. When she saw him her eyes lit up, ''Ah! Naruto-kun, how did the briefing go?'' she asked

Walking up to her he gave a small sigh, ''Well all things considered, but I've got a mission and its gonna be taking me out for the next week.'' clearly Kushina didn't like that as her face frowned in worry when said this.

''Do you really think you'll be gone for that long though?'' she didn't know what is mission entailed seeing as a mission given was always kept secret even amongst fellow shinobi, but still she wanted him back as soon as possible. Seeing the look on her face and the discomfort to know he would be gone Naruto seemed to frown on himself. He knew for the past few days he'd been acting strange and he felt horrible about it since Kushina worried so much and while he blamed himself on that part and hadn't taken any action to assure her everything was fine. But as he glanced at his hands for a moment his eyes narrowed.

He knew why but he couldn't help what was happening to him...

_'Besides I won't drag her into this'_

Glancing back to Kushina he gave a reassuring smile, ''Probably not, hopefully I'll be back in the next few days, but my time is short I have to leave soon.'' he said causing the redhead to look down for a moment. However to her surprise Naruto came up and looked down at Mito in her arms. Brushing her hair back he kissed her forehead causing the girls face to scrunch up before she smiled and snuggled deeper in Kushina's bosom. Then to Kushina's surprise he leaned and kissed her cheek causing her eyes to widen as her cheeks reddened at Naruto's bold action.

''I'm sorry that I've been acting so strangely for the past few days Kushina, but once this mission is over I'll make it up to you and Mito when I get back, I promise you.'' there he was the Naruto she's missed, the same brave, strong and determined blond she's come to love. Blushing at the attention he gave her she scratched the back of her head.

''Y-You spoil us ttebane, but I'll hold you to it.'' however she grabbed his arm getting his attention but his eyes widened this time when she pulled him to her so she hugging his form. Rubbing her back he heard her speak. ''But please be safe, that's all that matters to me is you coming back home, coming back to us safe and sound.''

Hearing this the blond just rubbed her back sending pleasant shivers down her spine as he spoke, ''Count it Kushina.''

Briefly Kushina's eyes lingered on Naruto as they let go of one another and as he turned his back her eyes stayed on him before a soft yet loving expression came upon her face. Tightening her hold on Mito she felt a surge rise up within her as she saw Naruto make his leave of the village.

_'Maybe Mikoto is right, I shouldn't worry so much Naruto has always been able to overcome every obstacle set before him, and this will be no different. And should he need help I'll come to his aid whenever that time comes. Yet...just now...that moment...truly felt like we were husband and wife...'_

That moment Kushina's face went so red it made her hair pale in comparison making her go into the house so she could steady herself hoping Naruto would be okay on his mission.

With Naruto as he started to leave the village gates he gave his form for permission to leave the village to the guards. As he was leaving he never saw Aurora watching him leave from the streets, a small smile adorned her face as she watched the young blond leave the village out on a mission. Her smile grew till it was absolutely cruel thinking of what is to come with the blond taking this mission.

_'I've done my part, now it is time for you to learn what you truly are Naruto, how special your existence is in the grand scheme of things. I await your return my young lord...'_

Turning away Aurora knew a storm was coming close and right in the middle of it would be Naruto himself.

Things were about to get exciting...

**1 Day Later-Fire Temple**

Naruto had to admit he had read much on the famed Fire Temple from the books he's read, but seeing it for the fire time did it no justice. It was a sight to see from the giant red walls and building structure, but as his eyes passed the two statues on both sides of the entrance his felt a spike of anger surge forth as his eyes narrowed on the two humanoid bird like creatures.

Bypassing them the doors opened for him to reveal a monk waiting for him, once he stepped foot inside the temple walls he greeted the monk.

''Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I've come from Konohagakure for a mission from your Head Monk may I have an audience with him?'' he said making the monk nod in confirmation.

''Ah yes, Chiriku-dono has been expecting you, please follow me shinobi-san I will take you to see him.'' Naruto nodded not seeing the bead of sweat that fell down the monks head. Following the monk Naruto never saw the clouds above him slowly start to gather around the temple nor did he see the walls at the entrance start to crack.

Following the monk Naruto looked around to see plenty more monks some discussing with one another while others were sparring out in the front of the main courtyard. However he saw most of them give him curious stares while some seemed uncomfortable when he looked their way which made him even more curious, but deciding it wasn't important he followed the monk as he led him to the central chambers of the temple.

It was as he passed Naruto noticed a young boy just about Mito's age looking at him from behind a pillar, he had dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with only a single lock falling onto his face. The boys brown timid eyes met his for only a moment before he got startled and hid away, but Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw the boys bandaged right arm.

_'That boys chakra...it feels familiar...'_

''Are you coming, shinobi-san?'' the monk asked seeing Naruto stop to stare where the boy once was. Shaking his head the blond just looked forward again deciding to think about it later and looking toward the monk he gave a nod.

''Yes, let's proceed'' following the monk the doors to the central chamber opened to reveal to Naruto a number of monks 20 in total from what he could count with 10 on the left and right side. Taking notice of all the monks bowing to a great buddha statue he also saw between the monks at the very front of the statue was another monk who was kneeled before the golden statue. When he and the other monk walked inside Naruto's gaze snapped toward the buddha statue, and he felt his gaze turn into a glare once he saw statues eyes seemingly boring back at him.

_'Something's wrong here...'_

''Chiriku-dono, the shinobi from Konoha has arrived.'' the monk spoke making the monk at the far end before the statue to stand up which Naruto presumed to be the Head Monk.

''I see, thank you for bringing him here, everyone the sermon is finished for the day and you are dismissed, I wish to speak with the Konoha shinobi in private.''

The monks all stood up, and they bowed before the Head Monk, ''Hai Chiriku-dono!'' with that said the monks started to depart along with the monk that led Naruto through the temple grounds. This left only Naruto and the monk Chiriku alone, and it was then the monk turned to greet the blond which allowed Naruto to see what the man looked like.

Expectantly he was bald as was custom for all monks his eyes were an intense black while his eyebrows were thick as they creased into a stern stare. He had a lean muscled build with his clothing being just like every other monks, but Naruto noticed a grey sash around his waist with a mark that Naruto knew all to well.

_'A member of the Shugonin Jūnishi? And the Head Monk of the Fire Temple? Shouldn't he be with the rest of the other twelve shinobi protecting the Fire Daimyo at all times?'_ oh he knew of the group from both the books he read, from his days in the academy and just learning about them from his former sensei. Twelve Shinobi from all across the lands of Hi no Kuni recognized with particular traits and strengths whom were invited to become guardian shinobi to protect the Daimyo himself. It was considered an immense honor for most Konoha shinobi, but to Naruto he wouldn't join a group to protect a Daimyo as his goal was to only protect his family and his few close friends.

Nothing else mattered...

''Ah, I welcome you Konoha shinobi to the Fire Temple let me formally introduce myself, I am Chiriku, Head Monk of the Fire Temple. I am glad to see the Hokage got my message, and sent someone to help me deal with the problems we've been having, but I am surprised for him to send someone so young.'' he commented making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

''Age means nothing in the world of Shinobi Chiriku-san, a boy barely old enough to talk can kill the most powerful of shinobi with the right tools and plan. But I am not here to discuss this, I am here for the mission given to me by the Hokage, and as such I would like to have a brief description of what has been happening around here. Have you seen any suspicious activity or strange sightings since this incident started to occur? Any information regarding the subject will help me clear this situation up a lot faster and much more smoothly with some information.''

Chiriku had to sweat drop a bit from the way Naruto spoke, he clearly looked like an 8 year old, but it felt as if he was being spoken to by a full grown veteran shinobi. Plus he had to chuckle at the wisdom in the blondes words he kinda felt a bit foolish for stating his age after knowing in this world of bloodshed nothing is too outlandish to be false.

''Truer words have never been spoken, but I digress your right this discussion can wait. As to what I know about what's happened all I can tell you is that for the past few days some of my monks have been found dead on the temple grounds. Whether it be in the courtyard or in their own bedrooms their bodies have been found to be dead for at least few hours. But I have noticed that every time I found a body it was at night which makes me belief the killer could be acting at night. When we are at our most vulnerable beyond that I cannot say much else.''

Naruto gave a nod, he was satisfied with the information given, and already had an idea on where to begin, ''Very well that is adequate enough, I can begin my investigation tonight, and I'll see if anything comes to pass.'' he said as the monk nodded in agreement.

''It would be much appreciate, and for the time being I can have a room set up for you here if you wish?'' he asked only to his surprise for the blond to shake his head.

''That will not be needed I am more comfortable outside, besides it will give me a bigger range to see if anything abnormal comes to pass.'' he said, but truthfully he just couldn't stand in this temple any longer the needed. His skin crawled just by the atmosphere of within, and seeing the amount of holy objects were starting to strangely annoy him.

A bit confused Chiriku just gave a nod, ''Very well it is your choice''

Naruto nodded, ''Yeah now I'm gonna go and scout the temple grounds if its not too much trouble?'' he asked causing the monk to shake his head. ''Not at all'' with that the blonde left leaving Chikiru inside the chamber. Once the door finally closed however Chiriku's face broke into one of labored breathing as he fell to a knee his hand grasping his chest as he gasped for breath.

''Such evil in such a young body...its unfathomable!''' he grunted out as beads of sweat poured from his head. Being a monk and living a life of seclusion made him and his fellow monks much more sensitive to the energies of the world around them, and in this case when he felt Naruto coming he had to school his features, but just by being in the presence of the boy nearly shattered his willpower, and it was by some miracle he was able to last so long until the boy finally left.

A presence suddenly made itself known from the shadows of the statue to reveal an elderly monk. ''Your right Chiriku, the amount of evil, such potent darkness in that boy...we could already feel him miles away, and when he stepped in this temple we all felt it. The amount of darkness, evil and unholy power it's already starting to effect the the temple foundations even with the holy talismans in place. There is no doubt that this is the boy the Hokage warned us about, and he was right to send him to us. We must extract the evil presence within the boy and soon because whatever is inside him...its growing stronger.''

Chiriku nodded in confirmation as he steadied his breathing, ''Your right Bansai, we must act tonight there can be no stalling otherwise we risk endangering not only the other monks and young trainees and the chance of this presence becoming too strong. Begin preparations for the ritual, for tonight we will avenge Masashi, and do our duty in the service of Kami-sama's benevolence.'' he said as a necklace fell from his robes with a familiar coat of arms in the shape of two white feathery wings at the end of the necklace.

**Night-Fire Temple**

Standing atop the temple rooftops Naruto let the cool wind pass him by calming his body as it readied for the slightest spike of abnormality sensed wherever on the Fire Temple's ground. His hair billowed slightly as he took a calming breath as his hands twitched in anticipation. His eyes were closed shut as he let the energies in the air swirl around him. Now that he was outside albeit still on the temple grounds he could feel his grasp on his power return to him and naturally it started to grow stronger as the darkness of the night welcomed him like a long lost friend.

As the shadows around him started to quiver and form around the silent blond he soon felt a disturbance in the atmosphere before the spike of chakra alerted him. Blue/red eyes sapped open letting their unnatural glow pierce through the veil of darkness before he looked in the direction of the spike.

''There you are...''

With that the blond vanished in a swirl of smoke and leaves letting him travel the distance in speeds befitting his skill. It was only when he reached the graveyard of the Fire Temple that he appeared. Scanning the area his eyes landed on a body just a few yards away, seeing this walked up to the body and kneeling down his eyes narrowed when he saw that is was an elderly monk with a nasty gash going down his chest.

_'The assailant is fast...'_

Then his instincts kicked in as the sound of whistling wind sounded and so the blond spun pulling out his kodachi and pulling it out infront of him in the span of a second. Just in time too as steel met steel in a deafening clang. Letting the sparks fly Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw his attacker before him. Clothed in all black from head to toe with only his enemies narrowed black eyes to be seen.

Narrowing his eyes the blond met his attacker's in their blades struggle with equal force that is until both jumped back. Looking at his enemy the blond's mind went a mile a second thinking of the next attack, the next parry or guard all the while developing a counter all to immobilize his mysterious attacker.

Then in as a single leaf blew through the air and came in between the two attackers and with it the two dashed toward one another.

_Clang!_

Sparks flew as steel met steel as Naruto and the black clothed attacker attacked one another in a variety of slashes, cuts, and stabs all of which were either dodged or parried. The battle of the two soon became a deadly dance of swordplay as the two clashed amongst the battlefield. The mysterious black clothed assailant attacked Naruto with precision and vigor with accuracy aiming to take him down and out.

And Naruto was mentally thanking all the training he had done, and the brutal training regime his kaa-san put him through and in conjunction they combined their ideas for more training to further his skill in kenjutsu, and right he couldn't be more thankful of taking the initiative otherwise he would have been skewered if not outright killed by this man.

He dodged and weaved left and right, parried at the right time, and countered when an opening in his opponents body revealed itself, but it only allowed him to graze his enemies body. Naruto was already aware that whoever this guy was he was above a chunin shinobi in terms of kenjutsu that much was for certain.

However...

He spared for a total of two years with his mother who's ability in Kenjutsu was as great as her skill in Fuinjutsu. His mother was a complete monster when she wielded a sword, and her reputation for being able to take on Kirigakures entire elite Swordsmen of the Mist just did her no justice.

And compared to his spars with Kushina fighting this man was like having a stroll through a park on a bright sunny day!

Ducking another slash he kicked his opponents outreached wrist causing the bones to crack causing the man to grunt as his sword fell. Then in reflex he kicked the falling swords handle causing it to flip. Flipping up to his feet he jumped, and caught the second blade in his other hand then he came spiraling back down on his foe with both swords in a 'X' formation.

_'What speed! This kid isn't normal!'_

Was the thought of the mysterious assailant, but he jumped aside in time to dodge Naruto's attack, but he soon discovered it to be a feint when 'Naruto' turned into a plume of smoke while the cold edge of two blades criss-crossed his neck from behind him. Freezing up the man felt a nervous bead of sweat fall from his face only to be absorbed into his masks fabric.

''...When did you...?''

''A small Kage Bunshin and a henge does wonders on the battlefield, afterall the Basics are the most deadly. But for you, this will be your last night...Die.'' Naruto stated coldly as his dark blue/red eyes stared down at his kneeled opponents back as he readied to decapitate his foe with a single twitch of his hands. However his eyes widened when the mans shoulders trembled before he shouted.

''Bansai NOW!''

''What!?'' the blond spun around only in time to see an elderly monk come up behind him as he slapped a number of seals on his body.

Then pain, untold excruciating _pain_ exploded from every nerve and cell of his body it felt as blistering acid was being run through every vein in his body while being dumped into an active volcano all at the same time. The seals on his body lit up white before blackish energy started to outline the seals. Through the mind numbing, brain searing pain the blond grit his teeth as he glared at the monk only for the black clothed assailant to unmask himself to be.

_'Chiriku...You worm'_

Then as the pain intensified a hundred fold from a single handseal from Bansai the blond heard one last thing that was burned into his mind before his eyes went completely white before his vision went black.

''The Hokage was right for us to need these seals of his this boy went beyond expectation in how dangerous he truly is...''

_'Minato you son of a **bitch!**'_

The two monks watched as the blond finally succumbed to unconsciousness before he fell face firt to the ground with a dull thump and satisfied with not seeing a single movement from the boy besides a stable rise and fall of his chest signaling he was still breathing Chiriku motioned for Bansai.

''Now let's take him to back to the Temple, and get ready for the ritual we only have one shot at this, and we must hurry otherwise he will break those seals and whatever is in there...won't be happy.'' he grimly stated while Bansai gave a nod of understanding. Icking up the blond the two vanished from the area never seeing the way the seal tags on the blond was slowly stared to erode into a black mist.

Or the way the full moon flashed a pitch black...

**Fire Temple-Central Chamber**

Contrary to popular belief, the Monks of the Elemental Nations was not infact just an group of Monks trained in the versatility of both the ways of the Monk and Shinobi way, but they were something else. The Monks carried a much stronger tie to the world then the Shinobi ever did for they were there before the Shinobi was brought into fruition by the Rikudo Sennin. The Monks were taught and led by an ideal, they were a religion built by the zealots of the Supreme Deity Kami herself.

Long ago when the war ended these zealots brought the Monks into existence for they were needed to keep the ideal that the supernatural still existed in their world even when the Endwar had come and gone the world of humans still needed to remember their ties, and the other powers at work. They were taught in the ways of how to combat the evil presences that still lingered their world long after the War so long ago. Gifted by the Light and Benevolence of their beloved Kami-sama they were empowered with the ability to combat and expel these evil forces back to their own dimensions.

Outiright killing them was purely ludicrous since no mortal no matter how strong could hope to take down a demon from Hell itself, and especially the demons that fought in the Betrayers army. Of course some tried and paid for their arrogance with their life's as they became only a meal for the demons. But it was because of the Monks that humanity still stayed alive for as long as they did for without them holding back the demons that still lingered in mass of the mortal world that they still existed.

The Monks soon over time became an organization not loyal to anyone, but their own religion. The Daimyo of their respective countries didn't have their loyalty nor did a shinobi village. They fought for that single ideal to banish every demon spawn or demonic presence left behind in the aftermath of Yami's war with the other Gods. The miasma alone killed millions and trillions of human life's in the aftermath of the God of Hell's armies as they marched upon the White palace in the Heavens.

It was to this reason even if some disregarded the modern day monk as some form of hermit that they still existed, and as he stood Chiriku looked upon a prime example as to why his organization was still needed in the world. The blond haired boy he fought and was nearly killed by was laid out before him with over a hundred of paralysis seals given to him by the Hokage along with 10 steel wires forged in the divine fire of Amataerasu and cooled in holy water with over 25 holy talismans wrapped around each wire. They were tying down the blond on a stone table in the middle of the central chamber of the temple. His arms and legs were tied down along with more seals applied to the four limbs and as a added measure applied a white cloth with an advanced holy repellant talisman which covered the boys eyes and mouth.

There was no way he would get out of this...

Even if he tried he would die in the process and while regrettable it wouldn't be a total loss as the boy died with the demon being banished from is body allowing his free passage to Heaven.

Naruto was stripped of his weapons and his upper clothing revealing his slight muscular physique, and the seal on his abdomen which pulsated with a red glow from the energies coursing through its containers body.

Looking toward Bansai whom nodded Chiriku nodded as well. Taking a hold of two prayer beads he soaked them in a bowl of holy water before wrapping them around his hands and fingers. Clenching the beads into his hands he spoke. ''Now let us begin the Ritual!'' he announced to 6 other monks who were all standing in a circular pattern all each at the point of the star while at the center was Naruto tied down to the stone table.

''Hai, Chiriku-dono!'' They said before simultaneously each monk clap their hands together before slamming their palms on each point of the star diagram. Then the candles among the chamber lit up as the star soon started to glow a bright blue. Then the energy came coursing through the star letting it travel up through the stone table before it entered Naruto's body.

In that second the boys body convulsed before it jumped straining against its restrictions as Naruto's mouth snapped open in a soundless scream.

Seeing this Chiriku put his hands together in a intricate hand sign before he spoke, ''Under the divine presence of Kami-sama in her benevolence and her ever vigilant gaze I call upon the, the unholy entity in this boy to Come Forth! Come and face judgment by the Hand of Kami-sama!'' he yelled causing the beads to glow white before they shot out a total of 6 beam of light all stabbing into each point of the star before a seventh beam shot directly toward Naruto's body.

Suddenly the boys body was engulfed in pure white flames burning Naruo's flesh as the divine energies coursed through his body attacking the root of his evil presence.

Only the monks were in for a rude awakening as the seals on his body turned pitch black as his eyes started to flicker open. Unknown to them even more so was the fact above their temple, and for all of the entire Elemental Nations to see was the sky turning pitch black as the full moon was slowly blood red, but for the temple the dark rolling clouds slowly started to churnin above the temple as the clouds became darker and more menacing by the second.

The forests around them rustled as the winds grew in strength as a haunting echo resonated amongst the lands stretching far and wide going from the distant lands of Tetsu no Kuni all the way to the very depths of the surrounding oceans.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky before following it was a number of bolts of lightning dancing and hitting the ground amongst the fire temple.

No one knew that this was the beginning of the birth of the true Maelstrom...

**Naruto's Mindscape**

The first thing Naruto Uzumaki felt when he awoke was the feeling of his entire body seemingly floating in an empty abyss of darkness. His body felt light weightless and the sense of urgency from before was the farthest thing from his mind. Once his eyes opened fully and he adjusted to the area around him the blond looked among the darkness letting the silence of the abyss wash over him.

''It would seem my mind has changed the last time I visited...'' he commented as his frequent visits in his mindscape were always that of an underground sewer system with barely any light. It was those times he went to his mindscape to just go over all the things he learned or read from his books to formulate theories on all that he had read, learned or every thought he made was processed by him so he could think about it more clearly within his very own mind.

But clearly his mind had changed drastically from the sewer it used to be an endless abyss of never ending darkness that was strangely comfortable to be within. Situating his body, the blond looked amongst the darkness only for him to soon feel a presence come behind him, but the presence itself was one he was all too familiar with.

''That would be my doing, Naruto.'' a cold impassive voice that carried wisdom and power far far beyond Naruto's years. Glancing behind him, Naruto's red and blue eyes narrowed back with an equal amount of sharp steely resolve with a slight glow of recognition.

''I see...so it was you then...'' he traild on looking at a man who could be mistaken as Naruto's older brother. The man stood a equal 6'0 dressed in a black long flowing robe with gold outlines while a long red tabi was tied in a knot with the ends flowing freely. He had no footwear to speak of, but it was the mans appearance that made him scary similar to Naruto himself.

His hair was slightly spiky, but was extremely long with a number of long bangs falling from down his backside letting them flow freely, but unlike Naruto his hair was pitch black as his eyes shimmering with power and wisdom glowed crimson. His skin was pale like porcelain and his facial structure was similar to Naruto's own only he had not a shred of baby fat. His body was lithe, but Naruto couldn't practically feel the unfathomable amount of power washing over him threatening to crush his very existence which was only held back by this mans own will.

_''Yami...''_

**Konohagakure-Uchiha Compound**

Death, chaos and fire engulfed her vision, a sky black as night blocked out the sun casting a veil of darkness over the lands and shadowing the entire world made a chill go down her spine. The roar beasts and demonic entities echoed en mass as they roamed the world pillaging and destroying everything they came across. The screams of humans dying left and right as they were killed, ripped apart or devour by these monsters was burned into her mind. The moans and wails of children as they were left in the aftermath of the destruction only to be burned in the fires of chaos haunted her mind.

Then in the center of all the chaos, all of the anarchy was a man with long spiky dark blond hair with streaks of black with indigo eyes glaring down upon all of the mortal world with not a hint of remorse. The familiar six whisker like marks sent shock all throughout her body only for that gaze to snap in her direction.

And Uchiha Mikoto woke up gasping for air as sweat drenched her entire body her eyes wide in fear as the vision that came to her mind. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around herself trying to ease her trembling body as her eyes flickered across the room instinctively searching for any of those...monsters she saw in her vision.

_'What was that vision...it felt too real...but...was that...Naruto?'_ she questioned as the feeling of that dark unfathomable power wash over her making her feel like a meager insect in the eyes of a titan.

_'Naruto...are you okay?'_

Suddenly Mikoto felt a disturbance in the air, and she rushed out of her room throwing on her robe only to come out of her house to see a sight that set a chill of absolute dread through her body and into her soul.

The Uzumaki Household was on _fire..._

KUSHINA! MITO!'' Mikoto screamed and without a moment of hesitation she vanished in speed she hadn't used since her days as a Kunoichi. So fast she was after images were left in her wake. The only thing on her mind was getting to Kushina and Mito and make sure they were okay, and to kill whoever dared to try and harm her best friend and Kushina's daughter.

**Uzumaki Household**

Uzumaki Kushina was _pissed_...

No that was an understatement, Kushina was practically seeing red as her blood rushed through her body, adrenaline fueling her body as she tore into her home intruders with ease of an experienced Kunoichi such as herself. Her body was coated in the blood of her foes, and her nightgown a birthday gift by Naruto was stained as well. Her long red hair whipped in the air as she danced among her home tearing into the intruders with ruthless efficiency.

Her nails dug and tore into their flesh ripping them apart with ease, crunching and breaking bones as if they were paper as she pulverized their bodies into a bloody smear. She let loose a howl of rage and anger as she tore into the black clothed masked shinobi coming into her home, _her and Naruto's home!_

That was a terrible mistake and one that would not be forgiven!

''You will all suffer before I send each and everyone of you to Hell!'' she screamed as she pulled another shinobi's head clean off his shoulders before slamming the decapitated head into another shinobi coming to her right pulverizing his skull in the process. The fire among her burning away at the home she and Naruto kept and lived in for the past years only fueled her anger. All the hard work Naruto put into their home was going up in flames before her eyes. Not caring of the intense heat her eyes merely glanced behind her to see her baby girl Mito who was still blissfully asleep was safely protected in a Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Barrier of Kushina's own design, and no manner of tampering or attack will break such a technique without her own say so.

She still remember how this took place she had went to bed with Mito in her arms seeing as she fell asleep crying wanting her surrogate father back home. Only in the middle of the night Kushina felt a disturbance in the barrier seals she and Naruto put in place, and she barely had time to recognize the danger when the seals were taken down, and she put Mito in the sound proof and impenetrable barrier. In time too as the front door to their home exploded before countless shinobi that looked similar to Konoha's ANBU stormed her family home.

She recognized these shinobi though as they bore no marks on their masks, and that meant only one thing.

They were ROOT...

Danzo's men...

_'I am going to torture that crippled bastard after this is over! And so help me Minato if you had a hand in this...'_

These thoughts were for later however though as Kushina attacked her enemies defending her daughter from the shinobi who were clearly intent to take her daughter and her if the meager and pathetic attempts of trying to capture her and Mito with their below average use of seals obviously Danzo's work.

''Kushina!'' a voice sounded amongst the chaos and it brought a relieved smile to her face as 3 ROOT Anbu were sent sailing forward from the front door as Mikoto came dashing into her home.

''Are you alright? Where's Mito-chan!?'' she said

''I've put Musume in a barrier so she is safe, ad as for me well you can just look around me to see how I'm doing.'' she said through gritted teeth. Mikoto frowned, but could see the intense anger and hate on the redheads face. She couldn't blame her seeing as the home she and Naruto had put so much effort into keeping and all the fond memories they had was burning away must be tearing her apart on the inside, but clearly Kushina was turning that sadness into a level of hate that empowered her to kill these shinobi without hesitation nor restraint.

And she would to, getting into a taijutsu stance she stood back to back with Kushina as the ROOT anbu surrounded them on all sides.

''The matriarch of the Uchiha Clan? This is an unexpected change in the mission.'' one ROOT anbu said in a monotone fashion as another gave a subtle nod.

''Agreed, but Danzo-sama's orders are clear and failure is not an option so disposal of any other witnesses are in effect.'' replied the obvious leader of the group.

''Hai!''

_'So Danzo did order this...least I know who to get my hands on after this is over...' _Kushina pondered as she and Mikoto tensed as the anbu got ready to attack. However unknown to them all they never saw the door to Naruto's room letting loose tendrils of darkness, and as the seconds grew the tendrils became more thick and prominent, and just before Kushina and Mikoto were about to face the intruders.

**Slam!**

''W-what?'' an ANBU spoke causing Kushina and Mikoto to turn around only to see the door to Naruto's room slam open, but the shock came in the form of a mass of tendrils and an endless abyss of what was Naruto's room greeted them. However their eyes widened in shock as the tendrils shot out of the room spreading all over the house even swallowing up the flames. The darkness engulfed the entire home from the inside and outside, but Kushina and Mikoto found themselves alone with only Mito asleep in the barrier in a separate side of the home as a giant wall of darkness separated them from the intruders.

Then they heard it...

''A-a-a-ahhhh AHHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING!'' a ROOT anbu screamed in terror

''O-oh sweet Kami...'' another muttered from behind the wall, but what followed sent a shiver of dread down the two women's backs as the sounds of crunching and flesh ripping sounded. The splattering of blood and gorging of flesh and crunch of bone echoed in the nearly silent home.

'''AHHHH! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!...NO...NO...NOOOOO!'' a ROOT shinobi yelled in desperation only for a shadow to move from behind the wall blocking the two frozen women's vision before it slithered and grasped the shinobi in question before the sound of flesh ripping and gorging of flesh sounded once again. This continued as the intruders faced the mysterious entity behind the wall until a few moments later silence soon followed.

Kushina and Mikoto were left frozen in place as a nervous sweat fell from their face as the sounds of the screaming and flesh ripping went silent, but whatever had done that was still there somewhere in the dark as the wall seemingly vanished. However to their surprise two tendrils of darkness came out to the two, and it just stopped mere inches from their faces. Then it came down and gently caressed their face from their forehead down to their cheeks then under their chin the touch sent both a pleasant but nervous chill down their back before the tendril floated away from them before it came to Mito.

Kushina acted to stand infront of the tendril standing between it and her sleeping daughter, but Kushina soon blinked when she felt a very familiar energy course through the tendril one she had learned to know for so long. The warmth and protect despite the fact this entity was not human was indeed one she knew all too well.

''N-Naruto-kun?'' she questioned, and the tendril seemed to just floated up and down as a response before it came around Kushina and floated infront of Mito. Just being at the young girls presence just to ensure her safety as well.

Seemingly satisfied the tendril went back into the darkness, and to their amazement the darkness swallowed itself back to the source of which it came. Their eyes followed as it was absorbed into Naruto's bedroom with the door slamming back shut. Looking back to where the ROOT anbu once were they were completely baffled to see not a hint of bloodshed nor even a corpse to be seen. Even more amazing and enough so to bring Kushina to tears was the fact everywhere in the house the fire was _gone_ devoured by the very darkness that once shrouded the entire home.

Even more amazing then that was a strange glowing energy was circulating entire home and the two watched in awe parts of the home that was once damaged was instantly repaired by particles of light that was absorbed into the home repairing what was once damaged.

''W-w-what is this?'' Mikoto uttered in awe as the self repair of the home took place before her, but Kushina's shed tears of joy as she looked toward the source of where it was coming from.

Naruto's bedroom...

''Even when you aren't here your always protecting us aren't you, Naruto?'' she said gaining Mikoto's attention whom looked at the redhead in slight confusion.

''What do you mean by that Kushina?'' she asked, still trying to think about what just happened especially about that darkness. It felt so evil, and yet...it protected her.

Kushina just smiled lovingly as she turned to Mito and making sure she was safe she took her daughter to her bedroom, and looking to see the door to her home was repairing itself she grabbed hold of Mikoto's hand. Being made to follow Kushina, Mikoto followed her to Naruto's room. Grabbing the knob Kushina ignored the small nervous knot in her stomach as she twisted and pushed the door open to reveal what was once an endless abyss was no the very room Naruto stayed in.

However it was the glowing Fuinjutsu circle in the middle of his room that made Kushina's eyes light up with awe and admiration as Mikoto looked upon the circle in awe.

''Naruto once told me he was working on a new home defense for us before he left, but never told me what it was. Now I know, he created a seal that would activate if any harm came to our home, and would repair the damage made. However the self defense entity we just saw was never mentioned.'' she said with a small frown as she and Mikoto admired the complex Fuinjutsu diagram. It was certainly way above what Mikoto had ever seen, and Kushina was having a hard time deciphering the seal even with her mastery over the subject.

''That's...incredible...'' what else could she say, Mikoto had never heard of a seal that could instantly repair the damage to a building by absorbing the energy in the air.

However their attention was soon diverted when the light of Naruto's lamp on his desk flickered on and off, and looking to it they were confused to see laying ontop of Naruto's desk was a ancient old tome. Letting curiosity get the better of her, Kushina took a step toward Naruto's desk, and as she looked down at the book Kushina felt a familiar presence come to her as she looked down at the book.

''Naruto usually never leaves his books out like this...'' she trailed on, but as she started to open the book to the first page, and read the title of said book her eyes widened in shock.

_'The Legend of Yami'_

Mikoto noticed something was wrong with Kushina the moment she opened the book, and when she saw how the redheads body started to uncontrollably tremble she grew worried. Walking toward her friend she laid a hand on her shoulder, ''Kushina? Are you alright what's the matter?'' she asked.

''No...no...no...how...how did he get this...this...this book isn't supposed to be here...this...this book was supposed to have been lost...'' Kushina's voice grew more fearful which made Mikoto's worry grow.

''This book...this book was supposed to have been lost with my Clan...'' she continued before the book fell from her grasp as she fell to her knees and passed out not hearing the worried shout from Mikoto.

''Kushina!''

**End**

**And there we have it, I apologize to those that were wanting to see what the meeting between Naruto and Yami would bring, but that is a very important part of this story, and I need time to detail it without messing it up entirely.**

**So tell me what you thought of this chapter, it is much longer then normal so hopefully that appeases you.**

**Anyway I'm tired getting ready for next chapter, but please tell me what you thought, Was it bad? Good? Horrible? Excellent? Leave me a review or drop a PM.**

**_Shugonin Jūnishi:_**Twelve Guardian Shinobi

_**Musume:**_Daughter

**Now I'm out!**

**Ja'ne!**


	6. Rebirth of the Maelstrom

**Here's the latest update to The Rise of Yami no Naruto!**

**Some of you cursed my guts for the cliffy which I should feel bad about, but since this is a Dark Naruto story I really don't! :3**

**By the way, I will be putting up a poll for future updates and stories you guys would like to see happen check it out if you want.**

**I am still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested please send me a PM.**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Rise of Yami no Naruto**

**Chapter 5: Rebirth of the Maelstrom**

Something was wrong...

Horribly horribly _wrong..._

Chiriku knew something was off the moment the divine flames of Kami engulfed Naruto's body they were already 5 minutes into the ritual, and at the beginning the boys body was convulsing and letting out a silent scream. Yet the boy went slack even as the flames burned at his flesh and bone he showed not a single reaction to this.

It was disturbing...

However his unease and nervousness grew when he saw the talismans on the boys body started to erode into a black mist. His eyes started to narrow as one of the 25 steel wires shook before it snapped in half. Luckily the wire missed one of the monks by inches, but the walls behind them was not so lucky as it carved into the stone with ease. Looking at the boy from his position Chiriku knew he had to get this done before the evil presence within the boy grew too strong for the talismans keeping him restricted.

Chiriku never saw the soulless smile form on the boys face...

**Naruto's Mindscape**

It is stated that when a higher power makes itself known to another being of lower power the stronger one would defeat the lesser power. There was no other way around it and no bypassing this simple truth. It's a simple yet blunt fact of life, and one Uzumaki Naruto knew all too well. But as he stood resolute, with an unbreakable resolve he's tempered since being a kid he stared back into the eyes of the presence that took its place within the deepest part of his soul. He knew who this was, he'd known who this man was for awhile now, the book he borrowed from Aurora had solidified his suspicions and theories about himself and about the presence within him. It's why he kept everything from Kushina and from anyone else because this was something he had to deal with himself. So it was, Naruto who stood before the ancient deity, one still renowned to this day as The Betrayer who faced the other Gods and brought a war that shook the entire Universe and nearly brought all of creation to its knees.

Yami, The God of Hell and Darkness, The Betrayer, Killer of Gods and Devourer of All Things. Names he had come upon in his books that described the deity who started the Endwar so long ago. The deity himself stood before Naruto in all his glory with a form of what his body used to be brought out in a physical manifestation. There was no doubt in the blonds mind that this was the very deity, he could feel the Gods power, its bare essence gave off pure darkness and a demonic taint that went beyond the blonds comprehension. The power was thick, and would have made any lesser being unable to breath and would make them feel as if their soul is about to be destroyed in a instant.

But Naruto didn't feel this, all he felt was a familiar recognition as he stood on equal footing with the God of Darkness himself.

''So, I finally meet you face to face, Yami...'' the blond spoke first deciding to get their inevitable meeting underway. However he was surprised when the god just stared at him as if studying him like he was the most interesting thing in existence just before a slight expression of approval formed on his face.

Unknown to Naruto, Yami had been looking at him, _through_ him breaking down every part that made him who he was today with, but a simple glance. Due to their unique condition together such a thing was within the limits of his power albeit limited as they were. What he saw once again sparked the interest he had for the blond since the day he was tied to the boys soul. A small chuckle escaped him rumbling through his body as intrigue gleamed ever so lightly in his ruby red eyes.

''That we do young one, I'm not surprised really that you expected this meeting to come to pass. You've already proven to be much more observant and intelligent then most of your species at such a age.'' having said that, if Naruto was any less of a person he would have felt a rush a pride by being complimented by a God. But Naruto didn't instead he just kept a straight face with his gaze dead even with Yami.

''Of course I'm sure you've deduced much with finally meeting me here inside your own mind. Like the fact your not normal by any stretch of the word. Even though your body is that of a 8 year old boy with shinobi training your mind and soul are an entirely different matter, am I right?'' he stated causing the blond to nod in confirmation.

''I've thought about this for a long time now, why do I feel so at ease when I read books from the past. How can I, when everyone else cannot read that language with such ease? Why does my brain comprehend and analyze everything I've read, done and saw with no difficulty at all? Since I was a child, for as long as I could remember I was fascinated with books and the history of the old world which is why I took to reading books of the Ancient era as my favorite thing to do. However as time passed I began to see similarities, things that didn't make sense nor did they cover incidents that occurred in the Ancient history.'' here he took a breath as Yami just kept his calculating gaze on him.

''I began to connect the dots, my fascination with the old world, the affinity that's followed me since my birth, the very date of my birth which is recorded to be the same numerical symbolic meaning to mankind's ordinal perfection. The Ancient Race of the Maya's detailed the number 10 to be the number over life and death. That my birth, born on October the tenth of the twelve months was the meaning that 'One Life ends and Another begins'. This connected to the dreams I've had, dreams or should I say _memories_ of a Life I never had nor experienced. Memories of plunging cities of mankind great technological monuments and cities to rubble and smoldering craters. Releasing hordes of _demons_ upon the armies of humanity and engulfing the entire world into flames and finally _darkness._ However through all this I feel like I am not in my body, but yet at the same time I am and there is only one figure in all of Ancient History that has ever committed such acts. This leads me to conclude that all this leads up to one thing...'' staring icily at the God before him the blonde finished.

''I am _you_ and you are _me_, we are connected, bound and tied to the cycle of life. Death from one life and reborn into another. Through the act of dying and being reborn into another person and studying up on the events that led to your demise I have concluded this much. How or why I don't know, but the fact is clear to me now as you stand before me. I am Uzumaki Naruto, but I am also your _Reincarnation_.'' saying this the blonde closed his eyes finally accepting what he had been secretly keeping to himself. The theories, ideas, dreams, memories and the ill omen had all came together. The fact Yami stood before him, how he knew he wasn't sure, but something just told him that this was the Ancient deity that nearly engulfed the universe in darkness so long ago. The fact he was here only made his normally outrageous theory come to light and made true before him.

_Clap Clap Clap_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked to see Yami giving a small clap as he just stared at the blonde with a look of approval in his eyes. The God's face shifted into one of acceptance as he stopped clapping but nonetheless kept gazing at the blonde with a look that showed he was extremely satisfied with the blondes explanation.

''You're correct in your deduction Naruto your studies and work in connecting all this is simply incredible, magnificent really. Taking into all the accounts of what you've learned from the old human tribes and races, their teachings and old tomes have hinted and made a track you've followed up to this point. Where you will finally learn of where your existence falls into place in this grand scheme of creation.'' he spoke as Naruto just gave a small frown as he looked down in contemplation.

Yami saw this and decided to speak, ''I imagine your wondering 'why or how'? Well let me be the one to explain this since it would be better for you to learn this from a deities perspective. Come and sit...'' with a wave of his hand two chairs and a simple table materialized before them. Naruto didn't hesitate to do so as he sat along with the man neither of the two bothered by the dark abyss all around them.

''Now to start, I will have to begin when the War of the Gods ended with my demise, I was facing in battle my equal, my nemesis and my rival or as mankind has come to know her as Kami, The Goddess of Light and Life. As the legends say, I was defeated at the very end shameful really that I was so close to my goal, and yet defeated by the hands of a _Child_. Regardless, she destroyed by body, but wretched my soul from my corpse kept me hidden within her own body while lying to other deities that she killed me. However that was a mistake as my consciousness was aware what went on from within her, and I saw what she planned to do with me.'' he said making the blonde listen intently.

''She took my soul, and discreetly went to your world where she entered your old family home, where she fused my soul into your mothers womb where you lay in slumber growing ever still. She did this by fusing our souls in a way that you wouldn't be completely obliterated by my own soul, and made it so we were equally fitted. She hoped I would never come up, but clearly Kami is as naïve as ever to think the abuse and torment you suffered would never loosen the seal she made and bring me closer to you day by day, year by year. So it is through her foolishness that I am awakened inside you, and through her miscalculation her Champion would become her old enemies Reincarnation. As the seal on our souls weakened my power, my memories and my very life was leaking into your own soul. This in turn was slowly changing your body, mind and soul from a mortal to being technically part God, your brain processed at speeds humans couldn't even dream of, your body grew at speeds that were not normal for a mortal child's growth, your physical capabilities were influenced as well making you much more powerful then others your generation. Soon enough at the age of 8 you are capable of taking down full grown adults trained in shinobi combat with ease. However your maturity is your own if a bit jaded by the memories you've processed.'' he said turning his gaze out to the perpetual darkness before him and the dark blonde.

Naruto could only take in everything Yami said in stride, he always knew he wasn't normal due to his abnormal growth rate in both mind and body. Yet to know a God had fused the soul of another God with his own while he was still in the womb of Kushina was surprising. Yet to know the torment and pain he suffered as a child weakened whatever seal Kami had put on his soul was the cause of letting Yami's power, memories and life leak into his soul which in turn made him see those dreams, why his body grew as it did, and why his mind processed so quickly. All because of a mistake on Kami's part which in turn led to him becoming who he was today.

Still the question lingered...

''But, Why?'' he said making the God give a sigh before speaking.

''Why? It's very simple because after the War ended and a eon had passed Kami decided that she needed a symbol, an image humans could look up to in their darkest times and she decided to create a vessel, a being, a human that would be her mortal Champion in the first mortal world where the first original human race was created.'' his sharp gaze met with Naruto's own which he saw the glimmer of knowing in the blondes red/blue eyes.

''_You_ were to be her Mortal Champion, The Prophesied Child that was said to either be Mankind's Savior or be its Destroyer. She passed this prophecy on to only the religious zealots that soon became the Monks you know today and to this worlds Summoning Realm where only the Toads who were blessed with the knowledge of the Rikudo Sennin were gifted with the foresight to see the future. I know not which Toad, but I would suggest it to be the oldest among them. Too bad she put too much faith in the hands of humans once again as all the times before, and which led to the humans hating you because of the Kyuubi no Yoko being sealed into you. The damage they have done to you has made that Prophecy of hers become tainted and will never become absolute.''

''As for me well she wanted to punish me for my deeds, for all the chaos and death I brought to not just this world, but countless others, hundreds, _thousands_ of worlds and galaxies I brought to destruction during the War. So she saw fit to throw me into the body of her Champion as some form of ironic punishment since I have loathed mortals since their very creation and to be put into one was downright cruel which I found some respect for Kami to do something as underhanded as that. But she also wished for me to hopefully in her eyes see something that made you mortals better in my eyes. And in a way she did however at the same time she failed.'' he said causing Naruto to frown in confusion.

Seeing this Yami decided to elaborate, ''You of all people know, that I was a deity, an entity that could not stand the sheer sight of mortals, I was intent to purge them from all existence down to the last man, woman and child age did not matter to me. Whether you were old down to being a newborn babe I was intent to kill them all. I saw them as the Seed of Corruption that would one day bring imbalance to Creation and destroy everything as we know it. My brethren, the Court of Deities thought I was fool and went along with it anyway, and now they pay price for it everyday. To create a race of beings ruled by emotion only spelled disaster and eventually chaos in the end. I didn't see a single use of mortals besides them being good to feed to my demon armies, the human race is arrogant, vile, and at times can be more vicious then any demon could ever be. Give them just a taste of power, and they'll want more and more and _more_ and they would do anything to gain more. No matter who they have to trample on, betray, back stab or manipulate only power is what they would want. Power has ruled mankind since they were created. However I have come to realize something in humans since my time within you for you yourself are the prime example as to what Kami was trying to show me.'' he said making the blonde raise an eyebrow.

''And that is?'' Yami only gave a smirk as he glanced as the blonde.

''_Potential,_ Mortals have near limitless potential that is only restricted by their frail bodies and minds. I've come to learn through you that humans if they knew their wrongs, saw their true nature laid bare before them and worked to improve it they would be at the very least olerable. Just look at the past, humans that have become Kings and Emperors not through some political heritage, but gained that position through battle, willpower and the drive to better themselves. They would be of use to Creation itself instead of a corrupting disease that is eating away at the balance as we speak. Sadly, there are so rare few of these kind of humans the only ones I see redeemable are those you hold close to you.'' he said making Naruto smile a bit as his mind went to Kushina, Mito, Mikoto and Itachi.

''But what of you? I'm curious as to what you think young Naruto. What do you think of humanity after everything you've seen, witnessed and read in your books? Are they redeemable? Should they be purged from this world and all others? What do you think, Uzumaki Naruto?'' his ruby red eyes seemed to pierce directly into Naruto's red and blue ones pinning the dark blonde on the spot from the sheer intensity Yami's eyes held.

But for all the blondes intellect, smarts, skills, this question left him speechless since he had never once thought that far ahead. In his eyes the only thing that mattered was the safety of his family and friends, his hate for Konoha was intense so much that he felt like eradicating it off the face of the Elemental Continent. But, he was only 8 years old could he really condemn the fate of an entire race, Humanity as a whole on the actions he himself had suffered just by one village? Yes, he had read books since he was a child on the Ancient Era reading about the mistakes, achievements mankind made all the way up to now.

Power ruled mankind a fact Yami made clear, power has always ruled mankind since its birth, it corrupts them to horrible atrocious acts. War's were made for the most ridiculous reasons over resources, over a woman's affections, for land and for riches. It was an endless struggle for the most power which in turn caused Hatred making any signs of Peace just a child's pipe dream. Humans were doomed to repeat history as the facts themselves proved glaringly clear to him, they were doomed to start war after war for more power. Mankind's History was filled with more bloodshed and death then their achievements could ever hopefully redeem these horrible qualities. Letting his mind go over everything he sat contemplating he closed his eyes thinking over everything as Yami watched him with an analytic gaze.

Finally after what felt like an hour Naruto opened his eyes to stare Yami directly in the eye, and at that moment Yami felt like he was looking in a mirror of himself.

''_No_, Mankind cannot be saved they are doomed to repeat their mistakes over and over they are beyond salvation. They as a whole are damned to be cursed for they are controlled by their emotions and ruled by the Seven Sins while Power itself corrupts them down to their very core. Those only with the potential to know their wrongs, and mean to make them right are the only redeemable humans in the rest of their species, all the rest must_ burn._'' he stated to the God. His eyes glowed with an unbreakable resolve for which he was known, respected and feared for. Yami, who just kept his gaze even with the blond finally closed his eyes and gave a nod to himself.

_'I can see it and I was right it seems Kami's mistake is my salvation as she has created something that will potentially be far worse then I ever was. His eyes are unbreakable as is his spirit, he won't stop, he won't waver, he already has a mindset to do what he will. That is the kind of mindset fit for my successor.'_

Opening his eyes, Yami finally showed a smile, a true smile one he hadn't ever showed not even to his most closest allies.

''I see, the choice is your own and the consequences and rewards that follow are yours to bare. However I believe we have talked long enough as of right now the monks of the Fire Temple are trying to _exorcise _me a very pitiful attempt really. Regardless, I can't do anything while both of us are suppressed as we are, their attempts only hasten the progress of my soul leaking into yours destroying what little of mortality you have left. However if they keep doing this they will prematurely merge our souls before your body can't take it in and will lead to your death.'' he said causing Naruto to stiffen in alarm.

''What?!''

''Don't worry, as you know we are linked and we were going to become one eventually, but with their tampering its entered a premature state. So the only thing we can do to avoid your death is for us to merge. Not perfectly mind as you must mature so your body can take in more of my soul into your own and so your body can become attuned more and more with my power and memories. If it did all at once with this young body you would implode in on yourself destroying not only your body and soul, but the entire planet itself. One does simply destroy the soul of a god without consequences if not handled correctly.'' he commented offhandedly as if he were speaking about the weather. Naruto just gave him a look before shaking his head.

''Fine, if I survive to live another day then I'll do it let's just get started!'' making Yami blink in a small amount of surprise just before looking at his dark blonde counterpart.

''Really? No questions? No, what will happen to you? Aren't you the least bit curious as to what will happen to you?'' however the blond just gave him a stare he knew all too well. A small amount of excitement rushed through his body when he saw that glow again again, the glow of his successor, the look of one he knew would take the universe by storm and personally bring about an age more sinister and darker then his own could ever hope to achieve.

Those were the eyes of someone not afraid to march upon the White Palace and slay every God for the sake of what he felt was right.

_'Heh this kid he's so interesting!'_

''I don't care! I'll live through whatever I go through, if I become a Monster, Demon, God whatever matters not to me! If I can live another day to protect those I cherish then I will not hesitate! If I hesitate then I die besides I knew for a long time I was never normal nor would I ever be so doing this won't be much of a change. Besides, with all you've told me I was never going to have a normal life, being forced with a prophecy like that. No, I choose my path no one else can, not Kami, not you, not anyone and right now I am choosing to defy this Destiny to become whatever it is I will become when we merge.''

Yami felt his smile widen at this before reaching out with his hand toward his dark blonde self, ''Then come grab my forearm, when we come into contact half of my soul will merge with you gifting you will all that it will while in the process the seal Kami put on us will be destroyed allowing the rest of my soul to freely transfer itself into you at a faster pace as you grow older. I will no longer be present due to our merge though so be aware of that. By the time you become 18 your body will have fully adapted to my soul for it to perfectly merge with you. When that happens not even I can foresee will occur, so are you ready?''

Naruto took all what Yami said in stride as he took a breath before grabbing hold of the taller mans forearm. Looking up into the Gods eyes he gave a grin as the dark abyss around them started to tremble as pitch black particles started to form at the center of their contact creating a small black sphere.

''You should know the answer to that after all...You are me'' he said just as the sphere expanded in size engulfing their arms ion the process. Yami just gave a smirk at Naruto's remark.

''That is true...'' he said just before their bodies was engulfed in the dark sphere which seemed to suck in the dark abyss itself just before everything went black.

Yami knew one thing as his consciousness started to fade and his body started to fade within the sphere, The time of his fall had come, but the Rise of his Legacy was officially born!

The True Maelstrom was born!

**Heaven-Chambers of Kami**

This couldn't be happening it just couldn't be happening!

Kami stared in mute horror at the circular platform below her with her hands gripping the edges of the platform in a tight grip. Her eyes glistened in anguish and sorrow as her face betrayed her as an expression of self loathing and guilt formed on her face. Her long silky white hair fell down her neck and over her eyes a bit as she tried desperately to figure out what happened. She had just come back after dealing with an attempted human uprising at another galaxy quadrant. They had been corrupted beyond repair, their arrogance had become too much for they tried to and oppose their creators in an attempt to tear a dimensional hole in the fabric of their dimension with their advanced technology. Thereby attempting to try and find the realm of deities and invade them.

She personally uplifted the seas and drowned them, and crushed their home planet and every planet they had taken refuge on into dust for that attempt.

But just when she thought she could finally find the time to check up on her Blond Champion after so long, and thankfully being able too she comes to find out so much. So much of what had gone on in her absence of never seeing his life go without her watchful eye. And come to find out that his life had not exactly been the one she expected it to me had. It felt like she got hit with a blow from Yami all over again knocking the air out of her lungs and nearly made her fall to her knees in anguish.

The very day he was born his own father, his own _bloody_ father had the nerve to publicly announce his status to a whole village that lost their loved ones of his sons status as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki thinking they would see him as a Hero. What kind of fool does such a thing? They predictably screamed for the newborns blood with his head on a pike just so they could feel some form of retribution for those they lost. After that the Yondaime had made laws and restrictions about speaking of Naruto's status to the younger generation, but of course that didn't really help much after all she saw.

She saw his life, the beatings he suffered by Minato's leeway of letting the village do as they pleased using his own son as a scapegoat for their hatred while at the same time tried to use this as his own sick twisted way of putting loyalty in Naruto. The torment he suffered at their verbal abuse, the way Minato treated him as some form of tool when the Prophecy she had gifted at Naruto's birth was revealed to Minato. Training him into the ground to the point it would break him which was only stopped by the boys mother. Then came an unforeseen effect Naruto developed after having Yami tied to his soul which was the ill omen that surrounded him.

That was Yami's essence she knew that all too well and while it affected the blonds surroundings was disheartening the fact Minato went to the lengths to bring in a Exorcist to try and purge the presence within him was just insane! That only in the end nearly killed the boy and in turn Yami within Naruto acted which saved him in the end from being killed. Then the events that led afterwards were least to say was like driving a stake through her heat. The fact Naruto grew up so quickly without knowing a true childhood, maturing to a point to support the only thing he could cherish in his life besides his friend Itachi which was Kushina and Mito. This was both a sign of how truly mature he was and sad at how he had to grow up like he had.

The woman called Aurora sent alarm bells ringing in her head, and she was proven correct at how the woman seemingly helped quell Naruto's nearly limitless yearning for knowledge with books of the past. This coupled with how the village constantly treated the blond and his family was slowly turning her meant to be Champion into a very dark and cold young man. The more she saw and witnessed the more she saw Naruto slowly become more and more like her old rival. The very thought scared and chilled her to the bone, but even then she had seen it as the blond matured he grew more and more to the point he could no longer be called a child.

He was a young man now...

Faced with everything he had and still pushed on he had become a man Kami was happy to say had gained her respect. He showed himself to be a proper father figure for his little sister and a supportive person for Kushina and while it tore at her heartstrings he proved to be really reliable every time he was needed.

Honestly what had she done to make this boys life like it was...

_'Mistake after mistake after mistake...'_

But then everything went to hell when Kami saw his latest memories the mission given to him by Minato to visit the Fire Temple, and the events that occurred there. Honestly, why did she let those zealots pass on those teachings if it was gonna do something as bad as this?! Seeing the mission had been a ploy to take him directly into the heart of the Monks Hi no Kuni branch of their Organization was plain as day now. Just to lure Naruto to be taken, sealed and exorcised to the point it was _killing him._

_KILLING HIM!_

But then as if things couldn't get bad enough they did when she saw Naruto get pulled into his mindscape where she found him meet face to face with _him_. The very sight of her old enemies form brought a chill of dread down her spine just before she felt herself get kicked out of his mindscape no doubt due to Yami interfering so she wouldn't see what would happen. To see what the two would speak of without her gaze watching him now that she knew how bad Naruto's life had been without her there to watch it.

It was why she stood alone in her chambers just looked down at the circular platform that detailed the first world she had created humans on, overlooking the Elemental Continent in its whole. In particular her gaze was on the Fire Temple, but to her shock she watched as the entire temple was suddenly engulfed in a pillar of blackness just before she saw the platform start to get covered in a black mist.

Taking a step back she could only watch helpless as the platform was totally covered in pitch black darkness blocking her view from ever seeing the events to occur now or in the future. Her golden eyes widened however when a singular closed eye formed in the middle before it snapped open to reveal something that left her breathless on the spot.

A singular indigo eye glared straight at her, pinning her to the ground, judging her, sensing her worth, peering through her and into her soul taking apart what made her very being as if it were a puzzle. Then it only vanished leaving a slightly shaken kami where she stood staring in shock at the now pitch black platform.

Her hands covered her face hiding the lone tears that fell from her eyes, ''What have I done...Oh...What have I done...I'm so sorry Naruto...I'm so sorry...''

Too distraught she was Kami's sense of awareness was nowhere near as it usually was so she missed the slight glare of a mirror on her dresser revealing a single silver pupil just before it vanished.

**Fire Temple-Central Chamber**

''Chiriku-dono! We can't hold it for much longer!'' one of the six monks standing around the edge of the star shouted as the chambers quaked under the pressure the boy in the center was giving off. They didn't know what happened, but within 10 minutes of the ritual with the boy who now resembled more like a skeleton with bits of flesh still left suddenly let loose a black miasma from his whole body. The results of the miasma were staggering as it scorched the seals on his body to dust and were effecting the wires that kept him tied down.

Chiriku felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as he tried to keep the ritual stabilized, but that was proving more difficult as the seconds rolled by. He didn't know what could have happened, but within 10 minute mark the boy was suddenly producing a large amount of miasma that was scorching the seals upon him. His eyes widened when the miasma caught onto the wires and suddenly they caught ablaze in a shade of deathly yet beautiful azure flames burning the talismans and boiling the holy water from the metal.

The quakes grew in frequency causing many of the monks to lose their balance causing many at the edges of the star to move out of position causing the Head Monks eyes to widen.

''YOU FOOLS GET BACK IN PLACE!'' but before they could even register what he said the quake rose even higher causing the walls around them to crack as the pressure spiked higher causing everyone of the monks to fall to their knees. The sound of metal groaning caught their ears causing them to look and see the wires strain against the skeleton in the middle as the black miasma slowly started to solidify on the form. They barely had time to register this as the floor started to give way as a series of cracks ruptured around very corner of the chamber.

''Shit!

_Snap!_

Chiriku had to watch in mute terror as the sound of metal snapping echoed just before he saw the wires snap off one by one, and as if they were controlled recoiled back onto the monks at the edge of every corner of the star. He grimaced as blood splattered across his face as the wires tore through them like a hot knife through butter cutting them down in halves or those unlucky enough had one arm or leg dismembered by the wires.

''Ahh!''

''Oh Kami it hurts!''

The Head Monk could only watch in horror as his monks were reduced to screaming in pain as what was left of their legs and arms were just bloody stumps. Reduced to trying to crawl away from the center of the chamber the stench of blood and gore reached his nostrils and he could only look at those monks that were just killed. Reduced to half of what they were some were cut down vertical while some were killed from the waist down while others were just decapitated or their ribcage was wrenched open revealing their organs for all to see.

Then his eyes went to the center where they widened in shock when he saw the black miasma condensing around the boys skeleton. It condensed and in a sickening display he saw the flesh and bone mending itself back together, the organs that weren't burnt to ash regenerated at a frightening pace piecing back together just as the flesh mending the muscle tissue and nervous system back in place. The skull regenerated just showing the boys teeth and muscle, but Chiriku felt fear flood his very soul when the boys once empty eyes sockets grew back with perfectly healthy eyeballs which snapped in his direction revealing it to be a glaring shade of red and blue which were slowly melding into one another forming a shade from violet into cruel indigo.

Then it happened...

_''I'm gonna crush you like the worm you are, Chiriku!''_ The head shouted.

Then the body was slowly growing more unseen as the miasma closed in around the body hiding it from view with only the indigo eyes glaring at the trembling Chiriku just as that too was hidden from sight. When finished, the table underneath him cracked and shattered under the pressure, but the body remained floating where it was just before it slowly shifted to an upright position. As the black humanoid came into contact with the floor another quake escaped only this one was much more powerful as he walls came crumbling down, the floor upheaved knocking the monks desperately trying to crawl away into the walls. Pieces of the roof came crumbling down while the great Buddha statue at the forefront of the Chamber started to crack down the middle between its eyes.

Then everything went quiet just before a single crack formed which was followed by another and another which soon released an even darker if possible miasma which floated in the air corroding and corrupting the very air among it. The rubble that was the floor slowly started to decay and turn to dust as walls started to gray out as the color itself seemed to be sucked in by the darkness. The cracks continued up to the head which cracked off pieces to reveal a small hole.

A single glowing indigo orb snapped open before the humanoid glowed before it imploded engulfing everything in darkness.

**Boom!**

**Fire Temple-Outside**

Chaos...

That is all you could describe what was happening to the Fire Temple. They didn't know what happened nor when it occurred, but in the dead of night the rest of the monk and monk trainees were suddenly hit by a series of quakes that ran rampant through the temple. The ground cracked and upheaved tearing and crushing many unfortunate monks still in their rooms or running in the hallways as the ceiling came crushing down on them. The temple was in a state of panic as the monks that were able to get out of their rooms were gathered in the courtyard as the quakes destroyed the temple foundations as they grew more in power.

A single monk blinked when he felt something wet hit his nose making him look up only to see the black clouds swirling above them. His eyes widened when the sky lit up with bolts of lighting which changed to a shade of green lighting up the clouds with flashes of green lightning. The wind blew past them swirling, growing in intensity tearing pieces and parts of the temple throwing the debris into the air. The monks had to hold their ground as the winds ravaged their home with signs of it growing stronger.

''W-what's happening?!'' the monk sputtered as the rain grew pelting them all and the temple grounds.

''W-w-wait S-s-someone heeeelllppp!'' a monk screamed causing many to look and see a monk failing to hold on before he was flung helplessly into the air. His body spun in the air helpless as he sucked into the swirling clouds his screams faded in the background of the roars of the lighting and wind.

''We just lost Takami...! What in Kami-sama's name is going on?!'' another monk shouted just before they felt another rumble escape the temple causing them to look and see the source which came from the central chambers. Their eyes widened when the doors to the chamber blew off their hinges as the roof came tumbling down. Where the doors once were they could only see a smoky black miasma leave the doorway just before the entire building exploded in a sphere of ebony which engulfed them all. The sphere grew in size swallowing up the entire temple foundations, the black sphere grew, expanding beyond the forests as it's height touched the skies themselves.

The shockwave of the explosion leveled the tree's and mountains in the area as the power within the shockwave spread from all across the lands of Hi no Kuni reached far and wide all over the Elemental Continent. It's vile dark essence reached to the four corners of the world to the highest peak to the greatest depths in the worldly caverns. A haunting tune lingered reaching the ears of a great many entities hidden within the world, and it was then that a great many pair of eyes shifted open all across the planet. The underworld of the Elemental Continent shifted as a single word was echoed within the dark forbidden depths.

**''Master...''**

**Unknown Location**

A sharp pointed ear perked up when it felt the spike in power reach its senses, its body trembled in anticipation and excitement as it rose from its position. Standing upon a pile of bones its nostrils sniffed the air ignoring the fire and brimstone it was so accustomed too. It's giant body stood with a three pairs of glowing red eyes looking up at the blood red sky with excitement brimming in its red orbs.

**''Grrr!''** it let out a echoing growl before it's body strained against the chains that held it down snapping them off one by one. It shook its body as its massive armored tail swung batting away the pile of bones surrounding its body. Looking behind it, the beast saw the giant demonic gate which had a great many chains dangling before it locking away whatever power was in it. Looking up the red eyes narrowed at the blood red sky before it let loose a howl.

**''Awwwooooooooooo!''** the giant body glowed a bright red before its massive body got smaller and smaller from its gigantic form before a dark portal opened before its smaller stature. It jumped in without a second of hesitation.

**Hi no Kuni**

Those that were within the lands of Hi no Kuni could see it from every point of the land and even then from all across the continent everyone could see the major disturbance if they were in a high enough structure. The giant black orb that threatened to engulf the sky itself as it seemed to expand further upon the land. The sky itself all across the planet rippled as the clouds just seemed to gather around the black sphere colliding and swirling into one giant swirling maelstrom of a storm.

''What is that?'' an older man said as he and his little daughter stood from their home looking from their resident little village as they saw the sphere expand. Many other villagers felt the quakes causing them to come out of their houses to see. The little girl grabbed his hand as she watched in a bit of fright.

''T-t-tou-chan, I-I'm scared...'' the father held her hand tenderly. Only for his eyes to widen when the sphere engulfed the forest coming straight for their village. He nor did his daughter have time to even scream as it reached them first.

''AAHHHH! RUN AWAY!'' another village shouted, but it was hopeless the sphere swallowed up the entire village before anyone could even get away in time.

The wildlife of Hi no Kuni fled helplessly to escape the sphere only to be swallowed it by the ebony orb. Nothing could escape it, the sky, the land, the air even the light of everything it touched was engulfed in the blackness. However it finally stopped from threatening to engulf all of Hi no Kuni before it strangely started to condense retracting back from where it once came. The results of its effect were glaring clear as everything that had been touched by the darkness looked as if the very light itself was sucked out of everything thing it touched. From the skies view one could see the giant blemish of Hi no Kuni as a giant gray mass could be scarring the once great landmass of Hi no Kuni. It looked as if something had come to suck the life out of every living thing sentient or not before leaving after having its fill.

The sphere became smaller and smaller until it withdrew within the temple from whence it came revealing where once the temple stood was just a giant grayed out foundation of a temple. It was as silent as a graveyard as the structures stood still, but the essence of all light was absorbed out of everything. The courtyard that was once full of monks were dead empty with not a body in sight. Finally, the sphere retraced back within the central chamber.

The Central Chamber however was entirely a different story altogether of course everything was grayed out, but the once golden Buddha statue was cracked all the way through down the middle. However seated before it in the center of the chamber was a giant pile of bodies of what were once the monks now merely reduced to corpses. Unlike everything else they looked as if a monster had gotten a hold of them, dismembered limbs, decapitated torso's, disfigured faces. Their blood dripped from their corpses staining the floor, walls and even parts of the crumbled ceiling. What monks that still had their faces were frozen in an expression of pure fear as if they had seen the most terrifying thing they had ever seen.

However seated ontop of the pile a lone figure could be seen, it was most definitely male from the physique as he sat there upon the corpses of the monks held in his hand was another body which belonged to Chiriku. He was clearly dead due to the fact of the giant hole of where his ribcage and chest once was so he dangled there held only by the males hand. Upon closer inspection the male in question was not that of a man, but of a younger man.

''You will suffer for your betrayal Monk, suffer for the rest of your life in Hell, _worm_...'' he spoke, his voice was a tad deeper then he remembered. His hand clenched around Chiriku's throat shattering his body to dust as his soul and the souls of all those he killed were dissipated into Hell. Satisfied with this the young man jumped from the pile before looking down at himself. Clenching his hands a few times he spoke.

''This is more of a change then I thought it would be...'' he said as the darkness around him shifted to reveal Uzumaki Naruto from what was once a skeleton was a fully healthy young man. Only the changes of his and Yami's half-merge were glaring clear. His height stayed the same, but his muscular physique looked to have become more defined. His skin had become a tad paler as his hair had grown out tearing out of the pony tail it once was to now being past his shoulder-blades with the bangs shadowing most of his eyes. His dark blonde hair stayed the same only now a single streak of black hair was prominent as it fell into a bang before his eyes. His baby fat was clearly gone while his eyes had changed as well. The red and blue colors melded into a pair of royal purple orbs that pierced through the dark veil with ease.

Looking down at himself the blonde's eyes caught the sight of a mirror where he saw another change done to him. He looked upon the change which was in the form of a black tattoo in the center of his upper back which was in the shape of two black wings. His face frowned at this, but decided to figure it out later.

He didn't so much as flinch when a presence made itself known behind him. He just turned his head to meet the sight of a woman he knew all too well in both his human life, and old life.

That same long black tinted purple hair, amethyst orbs staring up at him with utmost loyalty and devotion, a perfect hourglass figure that any woman would kill for. She kneeled their before him bowing her head low before his feet. Reaching out in both her hands was his clothing that had been stripped from his upper body along with that his kodachi.

''Who is it that holds possession of this body, Naruto-kun, or Yami-sama?'' she asked her tone ever respectful as he remembered from the memories of his other self. His hand grasped his clothing as he responded in kind.

''You were here? Clearly there was much more to you then I first thought when I met you. Regardless, I am Naruto Uzumaki, I inhabit this body fully and completely.'' the blonde stated as he began to dress himself before the woman who remained where she was. Upon putting on his Chunin flak jacket he strapped his Kodachi onto his back. Idly he witnessed the guard of his weapon flash a dark purple where the four beasts seemed to move on their own accord deciding to think about it later he turned his attention to the woman.

''I see...'' she said only for Naruto to cup her cheek before tilting her head upwards so she could look up into his purple orbs.

''You have questions I'm sure about what happened, but right now I need to sort out the memories of our merge. Just be patient, and I will tell you everything my dear, can you do this for me Aurora or...should I say, _Pandora?_'' he finished with a small smirk as the woman he had come to know as Aurora now known in his other memories as Pandora gave a beautiful smile that reached her face. Her hand held his own as she leaned into his touch, as she gave a nod in return.

''I can, my young master.'' but a memory came through causing her eyes to open in slight alarm before she looked at the blonde.

''But, I also have news you must hear my lord, it concerns your family something has...happened'' she gave a hesitant response, but the damage was done. Naruto froze before his eyes turned downright soulless any sign of warmth or affection was gone and in place of this was empty purple obs staring down Pandora with only an expression of impassiveness.

_''What has happened?''_ if Pandora were any less of a being she would have wilted on the spot ad broke down into a broken shell. However centuries of servitude coupled with her special link with him made her able to handle that. Still her spine tingled pleasantly under his authoritative and commanding tone.

''They were attacked by shinobi that looked identical to ANBU, but they held no marks on their masks. The defense you set up saved them, and I'm sure its collected the bodies for you to go over, but I'm sure they were of Shimura Danzo's ANBU branch, ROOT.'' she said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow slightly before nodding. He knew of ROOT through Kushina who warned him when he was young of Danzo and what he specialized in. Still his hand clenched cracking his knuckles in the process so much had happened and his family had been attacked during his absence.

_'So not only do you betray and try to kill me Minato, but now you have Danzo attack my family? You will pay for this, I am going to make you suffer, I am going to ruin your life, I am going too torture you to the point you will be begging on your hands and knees for deaths sweet embrace after I'm done with you.'_

''I see, then let us go then, I must go and see to my family. Come Pandora...'' seeing the woman nod, he closed his eyes letting memories as Yami wash over him he picked out one of his many abilities. Acting out in instinct he hand reached into the air before the tip of his index finger lit up with a small black orb. Then bringing his finger down a small black portal opened itself up before them just big enough for the two to walk through. Pandora rose an eyebrow with an impressed expression as she looked from the portal to the blonde who seemed to look at the portal he created with some sense of awe.

_'Even though he did it on instinct its still impressive nonetheless, I wonder what else you have in store for us, young master.'_

''Let us go, Pandor-''

''H-Help!''

Naruto blinked before he walked out to see the child from before trapped under a bunch of rubble. At first he began to wonder how he survived the explosion until he felt the second source of energy within him. A small smile formed on his face before he walked to the child as Pandora watched with the same smile.

''Child, grab my hand.'' Naruto spoke once he reached the child who blinked before looking up into Naruto's warm purple eyes. Recognizing him from before he struggled to grab his hand which thankfully he was able to allowing Naruto to pull him out of the rubble. Crouching down at the boys eye level Naruto pat him on the head.

''You okay, kid?'' the kid in question seemed to get a bit of a frown as he stomped his foot a bit not really noticing his surroundings nor did he see the false sincerity in the blondes expression.

''I'm not a kid, my name is Sora!''

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this before nodding, ''I see Sora is it? Well good to meet you Sora, but sadly you have something of mine so I'm gonna have to take it back.'' before the boy even knew what happened Naruto's hand slowly engulfed itself with a black aura before he plunged his hand into his stomach. Ignoring the boys shocked expression he wrenched his hand from his stomach holding a small crimson orb that pulsated in his hand. He took notice as the boy fell face first on the ground which the blonde gave a sigh.

''I do apologize child, but you are a machination of human sin and you held something that does not belong to you. Hopefully you have a better chance to find a better life in the next one.'' without a second glance Naruto took the orb and let it sink into the seal ingrained on his abdomen letting the small morsel of Kyuubi's power absorb itself back into its main body. Turning away he walked towards the stable black portal with Pandora in tow leaving the dying boy to gasp as the last remnants of his young life ended within the ruins of what was once the great Fire Temple.

**Konohagakure-Uzumaki Household**

Darkness...

That's all she could see, all she could feel, the cold dread of the empty abyss that surrounded her body was all she could feel. She felt her body lay adrift in the dimensional void of blackness as if she was to be judged by a higher power to be sent to Heaven or thrown to Hell. She knew the darkness very well, it had always been apart of her down to the very day she found out about her inner darkness. It's what empowered her, invigorated her to be better then she already was, and its only gotten stronger since having _him_ come into her life.

Long strands of red hair lay adrift as one Uzumaki Kushina floated in the abyss eyes closed to the world around her. Her face could only be described as serene as her mind recalled the events of her entire life. To the day she was born into the Uzumaki Clan, to getting moved to Konoha to become the Kyuubi's next Jinchuuriki, to becoming a Kunoichi and finally to becoming a Mother.

_'I will protect you and Mito with my life, nothing will stop me and nothing will hold me back I give you my word I will ensure both of your safety. Even at the cost of my life and my humanity...'_

Kushina's eyes flickered open as the words, the promise Naruto made to her so long ago echoed within the depths of her mind. Her violet eyes looked up at the darkness only to see the faint image of Naruto's face smiling down at her before his smile was wiped from his face as his eyes turned into a cold stare looking deep into the abyss. His eyes glowed an unearthly glow of indigo the likes of which she has never seen on his face. Faintly she felt the urge, the need to feel him, to touch him to give herself some semblance that he was there and pray that he was safe.

But as her hand went out reaching for him she felt her eyes water as his visage shattered into a billions particles of light. With tears falling from her face, Kushina went to grab her chest as her heart throbbed painfully as a searing pain shot through her body, carving into her very being and burning into her soul. The pain was unlike she had ever felt before, but she couldn't scream, she couldn't cry out, she could only hug herself as the pain intensified beyond all sense of the word. Her mind went numb to everything around her, but she felt her mind go to her blond haired chunin, and before she knew it Kushina felt the darkness around her engulf around her in a protective blanket destroying the pain she once felt as the darkness enveloped her in a warm cloak of the warmth Naruto always gave her.

''N-Naruto...?'' she mumbled out, hoping, praying he would respond she wanted him back in her arms, to have his arms around her making her feel safe as he always did.

_'I will protect you with my life...'_

A tear fell from her eyes as the darkness engulfed her being wrapping around her body like a protective cocoon.

''Please...please come back to us Naruto.''

**Konohagakure-Uzumaki Household**

Slowly Kushina felt her eyes twitch and drift open and the stray bit of sunlight peaked from her window causing her to give a hum a discontent. However as her eyes fully opened adjusting to the sunlight they widened in shock when she found her staring back into a pair of indigo glowing orbs that gave off power, wisdom yet a familiar warmth she knew all too well.

''N-Naruto?'' she called out as the young man just responded to her by bringing his hand to her cheek before leaning down till their forehead was touching. Her eyes could barely believe what she was seeing, but tears fell from her eyes as Naruto's warm touch made her once again feel safe, and that everything would be just fine. She never noticed his changed, she was too tired, to drained to notice.

''Your safe now, Kushina...rest...'' his words were like a spell as she felt her eyes drift close as his hand cupped her cheek for a moment as he wiped away her tears. Looking to the side his eyes grew even warmer as he moved a lock of Mito's hair from her eyes as she laid asleep with her mother. Covering the two up and making sure they were safely tucked in he turned his attention to the other woman in his mothers room.

Mikoto Uchiha lay asleep on the small couch in Kushina's room not sensing him nor did he want her to. From what Pandora told him she had come to help Kushina and Mito just before his seal activated and helped them during the attempted kidnapping. So his respect for the woman grew at that so he pulled the covers up that were falling off her body back over her body. Taking a double check that they were safe, Naruto turned around and left the room closing it behind him. Only then did his eyes glance to Pandora who was standing firm at the doorway.

''Pandora, stay here and make sure they stay safe if the smallest sign of ill intent comes to this house you are to eliminate them without a second of hesitation no matter who they are, do you understand?'' the woman nodded making him nod back before he walked towards the door.

''I understand, my master.''

''Good, while you do that I'm gonna go deal with that filthy mongrel, _Namikaze._ Afterwards we'll deal with Danzo and whoever else sided with him during the kidnap attempt.'' seeing her nod he left letting his eyes scan the village before narrowing on the Hokage Tower. With his location set in mind the blonde made his way to deal with that traitorous bastard.

_'I'm going to make an example out of you, Minato. By the time I'm through with you the whole village will come to fear the Uzumaki name.'_

**End**

**Phew! Well there's the latest chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Kami-chan knows I did!**

**Tell me what you thought of it in a review! Any helpful criticism is appreciated.**

**Yes, Sora is from a Shippuden Filler arc, he served his purpose and will not have any more role in this story besides this.**

**Now I'm heading to bed and remember guys I am looking for a BETA if anyone is interested.**

**Ja'ne!**


	7. Gears Begin to Turn

**Here's the latest edition to Yami no Naruto!**

**Now before the chapter beings, I just want to stress I hope you all read the last few chapters very thoroughly otherwise you may be left in the dark on this one. I've left a clue in chapter 3 Knowledge is Power so you can understand what happened.**

**Garden of Sinners:** Glad you liked the chapter, but your hope for this story to cross into several galaxies poses a very good question. However I cannot go into detail as of yet because it is still to early for that as of right now, but I can say its within the realm of possibility.

**Now with that being said...**

**Enjoy!**

**Rise of Yami no Naruto**

**Chapter 6: Gears Begin to Turn**

This was a nightmare...

Plain and simple...

Namikaze Minato knew for a long time now ever since he woke up earlier then he usually did in a cold nervous sweat that today would be bad day. Now he was one who usually listened to his instincts and would be prepared for just about anything. From a Shinobi Invasion to a Bijuu heading its way to his Village. However he was not prepared for the events that came in beating his face into the wall with enough force to give him enough migraines to last him several hours on end. The attack on the Uzumaki Household being one of those problems he didn't know who had the gall or nerve to do such a thing, but whoever had ultimately failed due to the home being surprisingly well kept.

There hadn't been a single scorch mark or even a smell of burnt flesh but clearly from witness reports the home had been set ablaze just before they seemingly lost consciousness and mysteriously passed out. He would have went to check on them, but he was not going to lose his life by Kushina who would have torn him to pieces whether or not he was innocent of the attack or not. However she had yet to even leave the apartment reported by his ANBU who had been scouting the apartment since the incident. But because of the seals put up from Kushina and Naruto they couldn't get anywhere near it without alerting Kushina and that was if whether or not they had a defense mechanism in the seals to kick anyone stupid enough to get too close.

If that wasn't bad enough once he got to the office Minato was bombarded by the Elders, The Clan Heads and even the Civilians due to an immeasurable amount of incidents that occurred all over and within Konoha's borders. Somehow during the night unknown to them all something had happened due to a large amount of incidents which seemed to sprout up. Hundreds to thousand of products and produce simply died and rotted away this occurred not just in stores, but in Konoha's very own food stock. Not only that, but on the outside the forestry seemed too vile for anyone to pass it by as if they feared their very own life's to just step out of Konoha's gates.

Their fear was well founded when a number of corpses of what used to be Konoha shinobi he sent out to appease the civilians was found mauled to death to such a degree they couldn't even be recognized anymore.

Even then besides the mysterious aura that engulfed the forests out Konoha's walls he now had to worry about the apparent _killings_ that went on last night. The number of murders, homicides, suicides, and outright deaths skyrocketed to such a degree the deaths were _still_ being accounted for. Civilians and shinobi alike had been founded dead in their homes or in the street as if they just killed themselves in the night or just ended themselves in whatever fashion possible.

It was like they just gave up the will to live...

The age didn't matter elders to some recently newborn were being reported and some died in some gruesome manners. The Elders reported to have died were killed by their own caretakers by strangling them in their sleep. The newborns themselves were stabbed to death in their crib by their own mothers!

Honestly it was like Naruto being here only a hundred times worse!

Speaking of his wayward son Minato honestly felt like some higher power was truly screwing with his life now. He thought he was seeing things, that the report he got directly from the Daimyo himself was a horrible agonizing lie, but the truth was before him. How could this have happened? How could the mission he sent Naruto on with the intent for him to get help from the monks about that evil presence result in _this?!_

This had to be some horrible dream!

It had only been a two days since he sent Naruto out to the Fire Temple and he was sure everything would go accordingly to plan. Since Naruto's increase in power was causing the incidents around Konoha to go up in number and from the pressure he was getting from the council he felt it was prudent Naruto went directly to the monks so they could help him. He even supplied them with seals he and Jiraiya made to subdue him and any chances of him utilizing the Kyuubi's chakra so he wouldn't be able to escape. So how could things have gone so out of control? How could from what the report he was holding, even happen?

_'How...just how could this have happened...'_

The report itself was not only from the daimyo, but other reports from his shinobi from their lookouts around Hi no Kuni and those that had been on night watch had sent him rather disturbing news. The news from the Daimyo himself was enough to put him in a state of nervous sweat due to the fact the man himself had written it and put his own signature seal to show how severe it was. It stated that during the night in the general location of the Fire Temple an incident occurred which was in the form of a storm gathering near the temple. Then in no less then a few half an hour later the location where the temple was exploded in a giant sphere of blackness that engulfed not only the entire Temple Foundations.

But also a quarter_ of Hi no Kuni!_

From what the scouts reported the sphere itself seemed to expand for miles on end threatening to engulf the lands and it even reached past the skies themselves. The reports from his shinobi feared it would reach them and even Konoha's walls since it was reported to have reached a small settlement not far from the Temple itself. There was even reports coming in from other villages from all across the Continent that they had all seen the disturbance in the sky and wished to address what it was. However the sphere stopped and seemed to condense itself back from where it once came. Yet the results of the blast were clear as day due to the fact a giant gray scar of what was once the forests his country was known for was completely wiped out.

Yet the strangest of all was the fact that everything within the blast radius that was still being examined was just _dead_. Every single thing within the radius just died as if the very soul and life the sphere touched was destroyed in a single moment. Anything that still stood after the blast would instantly fall to ash. Which had been found out due to the fact his shinobi had found a father and daughter in what was once that small settlement just standing there like stone statues and upon contact they instantly exploded into a pile of ash.

What sort of entity had such power?

At first Minato began to wonder if Naruto let loose the Kyuubi and the bijuu let loose an Imari due to how the destructive power was similar to the bijuus all those years ago. Yet never in history has it been said a bijuu had the power to destroy all life to the point the bodies still left would just turn to ash. Vaporize them yes, but to actually destroy all life and light in an area that it looked as if their souls had been extinguished was something else entirely. It unsettled him, what could have possibly happened at the Temple for this to come to pass.

_'Then there's the backlash of this incident, not only do I have the anger of the Daimyo himself on my head. I also have the Council to deal with no doubt they will be in a panic of an attempted invasion. Not to mention this endangers the possible alliance between Konoha and Kumo'_

The current Raikage had sent him a few days prior to this a letter offering peace talks and a potential alliance being formed inside Konoha. With the chance to end the hate between both villages Minato accepted and agreed to allow A to send an Ambassador to secure the alliance. Yet with this incident that alliance was sounding more like a distant dream now.

Putting his face into the palms of his hands Minato let out an aggravating sigh of frustration he was feeling older and older as the days progressed. The stress of being Hokage was starting to get to him he even picked out a few gray hairs a few days ago.

''Things just can't get any worse...'' he mumbled to himself silently thinking it just couldn't _possibly_ be any worse then having the anger of a Lord of an entire country on his head.

But it seemed karma decided to make him her bitch...

_''Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you''_

Minato's eyes widened and before he even had time to register it his mind went on autopilot. From all the shinobi that have come and gone reporting for mission briefing and debriefing made him speak before he could properly adjust to what he heard. ''Send him in.''

The door to his office creaked open and Minato suddenly knew something was wrong due to the fact Naruto came through the door with a nonchalant stride. The door behind the blonde closed, and the Hokage felt the room itself become much colder. Naruto didn't look any different to him, and making eyes contact with the dark blond he met Naruto's red and blue eyes which spoke differently. Minato could tell something had changed in the blonde and he didn't know what.

''Thank you for letting me speak with you, _Hokage-sama._'' Minato blinked at the cold tone, but his eyes soon started to widen when his office started to darken. His eyes looked around to see the windows started to vanish before he looked back to see his entire sight was just pure blackness. What was once his office was now a black void with no sign of his office or even the world he was in anywhere in sight.

_'W-what in the name of Kami, is this a Genjutsu?'_

''Oh believe me Kami has nothing to do with this...'' a voice spoke before him causing him to look to see Naruto's royal purple eyes staring back at him with a glow that made a cold shiver of dread go down his spine. The cold smirk on the Chunin's face unsettled Minato to the point he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. No it was because of the way Naruto was staring at him, as if he were an ant, as if he were just a small fly before the might of a thousand black holes.

''Minato, there is some things we need to discuss concerning the _mission_ you gave me and the attack on _my_ family.'' the way he said this Minato swallowed a lump down his dry throat, why was he suddenly becoming increasingly petrified of an 8 year old? Perhaps it had something to do with the fact when Naruto said this all around him an unaccountable number of red eyes glared at him from every direction. The power coming off them alone made him feel smaller and smaller like he was before the gaze of an unaccountable number of starving lions.

However it was Naruto that truly put the fear in him, it was the aura he was giving off and the glare Naruto gave him that made him turn pale and start to sweat profusely. Something had indeed changed in the boy and it was something that was downright _scary_. Now Minato could say he had been scared by many things in his life the 3rd Shinobi War may have tempered his fear and the fear of facing the Kyuubi was still fresh in his mind. However this was something else altogether, this wasn't a natural fear of the unknown.

This was a primal fear that struck the deepest depths of his being, his very soul was screaming at him to try and run, his instincts were dead to the world telling him, whispering to him that escape was futile before Naruto. No matter what he tried to do or even say would be useless in the end for he would get caught and possibly get murdered in a far more painful fashion then originally intended.

But he was the Yondaime Hokage! One of the most feared and well renowned Shinobi in his generation and in all of history. How could he let this 8 year old scare him? A man who laid waste to platoons and battalions of Kumo and Iwa shinobi in mere seconds. The sheer thought of being scared of Naruto Uzumaki who had yet to even reach 10 years of age was purely ludicrous! Besides as he stared the boy who was still his son he decided if the monks couldn't help him then he would do with force if needed!

Taking a stand Minato did his best to quell his primal terror and standing up he walked before Naruto looking down at him as he spoke. ''Now remember who you're speaking to _Chunin,_ I am your Hokage and your father, you will respect me as such. Now explain what you were inclining, _boy?_'' the time to deal with Naruto had come and damning the consequences Kushina would bring he was sure he could handle her with the help of Jiraiya and Hiruzen. Naruto however was becoming a wild card that needed to be put down before he became to erratic to be let loose.

''Too high...''

Minato gave a confused blink only to see Naruto just staring ahead of him not even looking him in the eye or giving him a glance to recognize his presence. ''What?'' Naruto just spoke again missing the way his indigo eyes started to smolder with power not that of a mortal. ''The eye level...is too high''

_'What is he saying?'_

_''Kneel''_

**Bang!**

What happened next was completely out of what Minato had ever experienced in his life one moment he was looking down at Naruto. The next his whole body is slammed to the ground. His knees and hands on the ground it was as if his mind went blank and reacted to Naruto's command. Trying to move his body he soon found it to be impossible as his whole body just denied any movement besides kneeling before the blonde. Shocked at this development he tried send a burst of chakra through his body only for that to get no results either.

''W-what did you do to me?!'' he grunted as he turned to look to Naruto only to freeze when he saw Naruto's purple orbs staring him down from his kneeled position. His face was void of any emotion without only cold indifference staring back at him.

''This is satisfactory, look upon me like the _mongrel_ you are Namikaze.''

That primal terror came surging back with an even stronger force that it quelled any further attempt to escape. This was wrong, this was absolutely wrong! How was Naruto able to do this and to him of all people!

_'Is this...is this the evil presence Shibi warned me about?! Is this the thing that's been terrorizing Konoha for so long? Has it possessed Naruto to this point its given him these powers? It has to be! There is no other explanation!' _that was Minato's thoughts as he stared at the 'possessed' Naruto with his own eyes. There was no other explanation he could come up with and the way Naruto had been changing solidified his theory was that Naruto was possessed by this evil entity.

''Now I will respond promptly to what you just said, as far as I am concerned you stopped being my father the moment you decided my life meant nothing and where I'm only a tool for you and your pathetic sensei to exploit for your ridiculous Prophecy. And you are not my leader, you are merely a means to end your usefulness to me is through the power you hold over the village.'' Staring Minato down, Naruto reached out with his hand and closing his eyes he searched his memories for a moment before coming to find what he was looking for.

''W-what?'' Minato sputtered as Naruto plopped his hand on Minato's hand, his hand giving off a blackish aura. This wasn't caught by Minato as his mind raced as to how the dark blonde was able to find out about the Prophecy. Such a thing was only discussed in the privacy between him, Jiraiya and Hiruzen!

So...how?

''As I just said, you are not my father, you are not Mito's father, you are not even worthy to be called a husband. You are _nothing_ but an idealistic fool, and a fool I plan to completely destroy socially, publicly, physically and mentally. From here on out, you will be my little puppet you will do my bidding when I say and how I say it. From here on out, Namikaze Minato you will watch as I destroy all you have achieved before your very eyes and you will be able to do nothing to stop it. This will be your own personal hell as everything you've gained in life is stripped from you, your honor, pride, prestige everything will be torn from you'' Naruto said to Minato's utter bewilderment, but before he could even utter a word. Naruto spoke a single command.

''Dākuātsu: Tamashī no chōeki''

Then the blackish aura around Naruto's hand seeped into Minato's skull burning into his brain searing his memories, imprisoning his soul from ever escaping. It was a painful process from what the memory showed Naruto, something Yami used much in his time. A technique that was meant to completely imprison the targets soul and will. It's secondary effect was originally meant to destroy all of the targets memories with a spiritual electric current that would fry every memory in the brain to the point the target wouldn't even remember its most oldest memories. However for this, Naruto planned for Minato have his memories intact at just the right moment. For when he was done with the man he would feel the ultimate torture as everything he ever achieved from in his memories came crashing down around him.

This would in the process leave an empty shell while the soul itself was imprisoned within the body. The shell would not respond unless the master of said technique willed it to even be remotely usable.

It also allowed the user to take the memories for himself which proved useful for the blond to know who helped Minato with the fixed mission to the Fire Temple. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw that Minato didn't having anything to do with the attack on his family, but his talks with Jiraiya and Hiruzen proved beneficial. Letting the villagers have leeway on beating him when he was young, the prophecy being discussed, their future plans featuring him, Mito and Kushina.

Beneath the cold indifference if one looked hard enough you would see a spark of black hot anger surge forth which was quickly quelled. However the glint of enjoyment in the blondes eyes showed he as enjoying the pain Minato was going through much more.

The pain from this technique could only be compared to having every single hair plucked from your head, your skin cut off with a rusty knife. Your skull cracked open and your brain prodded with a number of needles dipped in a number of different types of acids and poisons to make you feel as if your in the belly of an inferno.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Minato's scream echoed within the boundless dark abyss, but no one would hear him. Here this was Naruto's world this was his realm and no amount of any intervention would save him, and he was going to drag this process out until Minato's own soul was to the point of begging for death.

_'No death is too merciful for you Minato, for what you, Jiraiya and Hiruzen had planned...I'll make you suffer, I'll make you watch as I destroy your life before your very eyes. Then when the time comes for the Shinigami to come for you. You will be** begging** for the reapers scythe at your throat when I am done with you.'_

And all this would occur on the outside world in the span of a few seconds...

For what felt like hours, Naruto continued his technique on Minato dragging out his pain until he felt what little of his willpower and soul was completely imprisoned. Feeling this, he let go of his head and took a step back as he looked upon the face of whom was once a world renowned feared shinobi. Only now, his eyes were dull to everything around him no life was present in his eyes. His body remained their unmoving to the world around it while what sign of self awareness was the slight flicker of Minato's dull blue eyes looking toward Naruto.

The half god in question looked upon the results of the technique before nodding in satisfactory. Reaching out with his hand he stared into those dull blue eyes channeling his power with the intent to finish the technique.

_''Obey''_ with a wave of his hand Naruto nodded as Minato's dull blue eyes flashed purple before a sign of life made itself known. Only now as Naruto released his old on Minato's body the man stayed put lowering his head in submission. He spoke, he voice void of nothing only with extreme loyalty and devotion to Naruto.

''I await your orders, Master...''

Hearing this, Naruto addressed his newest slave without any semblance of regret in his voice, ''You are too act as the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato has. Act as if nothing has happened and go according to the plans I will be sending you. Remember the man he was, act like him, be like him, _be_ him in every sense of the word and follow his duties as Hokage. If those duties threaten to impede on me or my families well being you are ordered to come address me through mental link. If you feel these duties involve anything with me you will address me if it is the utmost importance, do you understand?''

'Minato' gave a nod and with that Naruto spoke once again. ''Good, now raise your head and address me properly, _Yondaime Hokage._'' he said. 'Minato' stood as ordered and raised his head to look his master in the eye, loyalty and respect glowing in his eyes.

''Hai, Master''

''Good, now let's be off shall we?''

In the span of tenth of a second the darkness around them vanished in the blink of an eye leaving the two back in the Hokage office. 'Minato' sitting in his seat while Naruto stood before him with an impassive expression on his face. The hidden ANBU non the wiser to what just occurred because to them the two blonds were merely staring at one another for just a few seconds.

''Uzumaki Naruto, reporting back from mission, Hokage-sama.'' stating dutifully Naruto pulled out his mission scroll as 'Minato' blinked before giving a nod. His expression went stoic as he eyed the scroll in Naruto's hand. ''So I see, here'' bringing up his hand Naruto tossed the scroll to him which he opened up to read the contents.

_Mission: B (Unofficially S) Rank_

_Employer: Spy within Fire Temple (Anonymous)_

_Shinobi Assigned: Uzumaki Naruto, Chunin Rank_

_Assignment: From detailed reports from our spy within the Fire Temple we have an accurate amount of information that entail that the monks of the Fire Temple led by a former shinobi of the Shugonin Jūnishi, Chiriku the Head monk are traitors to the Fire Daimyo. It's been reported that have been delving into rituals of unknown origin. It's also been seen that they were training a boy who held a portion of the Kyuubi no Yoko's power as a form of weapon that they intent to unleash upon the Hi no Kuni palace. In the wake of this, you are too infiltrate the Temple under the pretense to check the Temple's grounds for thief's or bandits, but your true assignment is as followed._

_Primary Objective: Eliminate every senior Monk and above along with Chiriku, if this becomes public you are ordered to eliminate every single monk within the Temple. How you do so is to your discretion only to see the job done._

_Secondary Objective: If you come upon the boy you are to eliminate him before the monks have a chance to flee with him. He is a dangerous threat and severe risk to the Daimyo and to all of Hi no Kuni. If any signs of these rituals are relevant you are to destroy them lest we risk their tampering in these forces unleash something far more dangerous._

_This is an official B Rank, but unofficially this is an S Rank mission because it threatens our entire country and puts the risk of everyone in it in danger. See to it that they are dealt with swiftly and efficiently as long as they are dealt with then you are allowed to use what you must to complete the mission. Remember, if you complete this mission you will be referred for ANBU Rank by me specifically, but this is not just for your career, but for all Hi no Kuni's safety._

_Signed,_

_Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato_

Sighing Minato rubbed his forehead, ''Reports are already coming in, I suppose you have an explanation as to why that explosion occurred?'' he questioned causing Naruto to nod. ''Yes, that is the result of the secondary objectives being used in combination to try and enact their plans. I was able to complete the primary goal, but I had to utilize my skill in Fuinjutsu to lessen the explosion so it didn't destroy any more of Hi no Kuni. Luckily, thanks to my special _'condition'_ I was able to survive the blast and eventually I was able to lessen the explosion. My apologies, for stopping it beforehand.'' he said, but Minato merely waved his hand with a smile forming on his face.

''Don't be, your actions were nothing short of heroic you may have just saved Hi no Kuni from an even greater disaster then ever before witnessed in history. I am sure your actions will be recognized once this mission and the information regarding your objective reaches the Daimyo's eyes. Be proud of what you've accomplished and rest assured I will be speaking with the ANBU Commander about your potential recruitment, now go rest you deserve it.'' nodding Naruto turned and started his way out the door. Ignoring the obvious confusion and surprise from the hidden ANBU once Naruto was out the door a glint of amusement sparked in his eyes.

_'Your plan went off as expected, Pandora...'_

Naruto's mouth twitched upwards as a smooth and soft voice responded back in kind within his mind.

_'Did you expect anything less of me, master?'_ Naruto could hear the underlying teasing tone in her voice and yet he just found amusement in his companion. He had yet to even scratch the surface of his memories, but Pandora was most prominent among them as both a person Yami had respected and he himself as Naruto had come to care for. He was able to solidify a mental link with her and through this he was able to learn through her and his memories that Pandora was a strategist who would plan ahead for every single occurrence or potential event. Before he went to confront Minato she had told him of what she had done to the original mission given to him by Minato before he left for the Temple.

She had _altered_ it so it would prove beneficial in the long run for Naruto, and he had to agree it was an extremely well made up plan.

_'Of course not...Now how are they? Have they awoken?'_ he spoke referring to Kushina and Mito and Mikoto.

_'Hm not as of yet Master, but I am sure they will start to awaken by the time you return.'_

_'Good, I am on my way I've dealt with Minato now I need to begin preparations to deal with the others that have been plotting against my families well being.'_

_'Others? It wasn't just this man Danzo?'_ he could tell through her confused tone that she didn't expect there to be more then just Minato and Danzo.

_'Yes, there's plenty more, but I'll explain later...'_

_'Very well, but what about Kushina-san and Mito-san? What will you tell them?'_ Naruto didn't hesitate to answer this. The thought had occurred to him on how he would address what's happened to him to Kushina, but he wouldn't hide who he was to her. His trust for her outweighed everything else in his life. Besides as his mind went to Kushina he felt the memories of Yami stir up where the Clan Uzumaki came to mind and how exactly they were linked to Yami.

A small smile crossed his face at this,who would have thought his ancestral Clan was that deep into the dealings of the old world? _'Don't worry, I'll handle it they are my family and I trust Kushina to be more understanding and open minded then the rest of these mortals in the village.'_

_'Oh? Hm perhaps, but I do wonder if she accepts this part of you...what will you do for her and Mito?'_

Naruto just kept his smile in place, but his hand went to his naval where he felt the stirring of the Kyuubi within him react to his touch. _'I have an idea...don't you worry about that.'_

**Uzumaki Household**

''Mmmm'' Kushina groaned into her pillow as her long red hair laid sprawled out under her backside. The covers and sheets covered her entirely, but one could clearly see her angelic face from the brief ray of sunlight coming through her window. Although her body was covered it did nothing to hide her perfect hourglass figure that women all around the continent would kill for which was only hidden beneath the fabric of her cover and sheets. However a small figure was kneeling at hr side while softly patting her cheek.

''Kaa-san~ Wakey wakey~'' Mito said trying her best to wake her mother from her slumber. However it was proving to be a tough challenge to wake her up. Puffing out her cheeks she began to pat harder which was starting to leave a small red hand mark on her face.

''Kaa-san~ Wakey~!'' she repeated only to get another groan from the older redhead sighing in defeat Mito looked around only to see in her eyes aunty Mikoto asleep on the couch. Silently she wondered what happened last night to have aunty Mikoto visit, but nonetheless she was happy to see her.

Now all that was missing was...

''What's this? Waking up before your kaa-san? I must say I'm very impressed you usually are as hard to wake up as your mother.'' a very familiar voice sounded from the doorway causing her to be the first look to see a sight that brought a megawatt grin to her face. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she launched herself from the bed in speeds that would make full grown shinobi turn green with envy.

''TOU-SAN!''

Kushina's and Mikoto's eyes snapped open in alarm as Mito landed into the arms of Naruto who remained exactly as he looked before leaving for the temple. Holding her up he rubbed her head affectionately as he pat the small girls back. ''Hey there kiddo, sleep well?'' although he knew Kushina would have kept her completely oblivious to last nights attack and safe from harms way. The little girl gave a happy nod as she buried her face into the crook of his neck which caused him to chuckle.

''N-Naruto?'' Kushina's voice caused him to look and see Kushina staring at him from her bedside with wide eyes, and to the point he even saw Mikoto looking at him in surprise. Raising a hand he spoke.

''Good morning Kushina, Mikoto-san''

''NARUTO!''

He sensed it a mile away, he could have avoided it, but such was the way of Kushina to feel incredible worry he decided to remain still when she came up speeding like a red rocket. He shifted Mito in time as Kushina wrapped her own arms around him squeezing his face into her sizable cleavage hidden only by her dark blue nightgown. His cheeks tinted red at this, but he took a calming breath which resulted him in taking in her scent. His free arm rubbed Kushina's back as he saw Mikoto give him a look of sympathy causing him to roll his eyes.

The scene looked comical really an 8 year old holding his little sister in one arm and consoling his mother with the other and Mikoto knew how emotional Kushina could be at times. It was impressive really to see Naruto able to do calm her down as he did, but that was just another thing she found interesting about him

''I heard what happened, and I rushed back as soon as I could...'' he whispered causing her tense but her hold on him tightened. He kept rubbing her back as he gave Mikoto a look while giving her a grateful smile.

''Thank you for keeping Kushina company, Mikoto-san you have my utmost gratitude.'' nodding her way the woman blinked before giving a smile in return. Although the moment her eyes made contact with his own she felt something in her spark an burning ember why she didn't know. Nor did she know why her cheeks began to flush under his gaze, but she was able to quickly suppress it enough.

''It is no trouble at all Naruto, you all are practically family to me so its the least I can do.''

Noting that Naruto gave a nod, ''I see nevertheless you have my appreciation, but I am sure you want to return back home. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your Clan and I am sure Itachi will want to see you before he needs to go off to the Academy.'' her eyes widened at that before she stood up.

''Ah, your right I completely forgot! I need to return home plus little Sasuke-chan is probably driving Fugaku up the wall by now.'' amused at that thought Naruto nodded at that. Then he shifted his hand in a single hand sign causing a Kage Bunshin too pop into existence. ''Here, take my clone he will escort you back to your Clan Compound, it is the least I can do for what you've done.'' ceasing her from denying him to do so she just sighed before nodding.

As she began to leave with the clone in tow Mikoto looked at Naruto and Kushina for a moment before her eyes strayed back to Naruto.

_'Is it me...or has something changed in him?'_

Shaking her head she gave a smile to the three, ''Alright well I'm off, Kushina remember get some rest as so should you Mito-chan.'' she said ruffling Mito's head causing the small girl to pout, but mumbled out response in kind. Turning her eyes to Naruto she nodded his way, ''And so should you get some rest Naruto, you may be a Chunin, but everyone needs their rest, okay?'' Deciding to appease her he just gave nod.

''You got it''

With that said she walked out not noticing the shadow in the corner of the room watch her leave.

_'Hm interesting, Naruto-sama's power has gifted her with some form of foresight or perhaps something else? But that energy...it feels almost like...this requires a bit more study.'_ Pandora hummed to herself within her shadow as she watched the one called Mikoto walk out of the house. Turning her eyes back on Naruto Pandora felt an amused smirk cross her face at her masters predicament.

Naruto sighed just as Kushina let go of him just enough so she could look at him, but the way her eyes looked at him told Naruto she wished to say something to him, but was almost afraid to ask. He frowned at that, but since the attack on their home last night and if his defense acted like it did then she must have her questions. He was sure Mikoto had questions, but she would probably ask them to his clone.

''Um, Naruto why are you in a henge?'' she asked since she could easily tell a henge when she saw one. Her expression turned into one of worry as she saw him frown, but he remained calm as he responded to her in kind.

''Due to recent events on my last mission some things have been...revealed to me, and I've needed to hide my appearance from everyone so I could have the time to discuss it with you first and foremost.''

_Growl_

''_And_ we can discuss it later until after we've eaten breakfast how does that sound?'' he said amusement glowing in his eyes as he saw Kushina bury her face into his hair to hide her embarrassed blush as her and Mito's stomach began to let out an equally loud rumble. One could even say it sounded like the growl of a monster within its den. Yup the mother and daughter duo shared many similarities and among them was their bottomless appetite that would always make itself known when it needed food.

''R-r-right ttebane!'' Kushina replied, but still she worried as to why Naruto hid himself in a henge. What happened on his mission to make him do this? Plus she needed to speak to him concerning as to how he got _that_ book of all things. There was also the matter of the attack, she knew she couldn't keep such a thing from him even if she wanted too. He would find out, and would do everything within his power to ensure it never happened again and would do everything he had to find the one who ordered the attack and make them suffer for it. That's just the way he was and she wouldn't want him any other way.

It was one of the reasons she was starting to see him in a whole other light...

_Grooowwwl_

Her blush deepened as her stomach made itself known once again in a echoing growl and this time Mito's giggle followed as Naruto began to chuckle at Kushina's embarrassment.

''Well let's go prepare breakfast then!'' he said taking the initiative he walked on pulled Kushina with him to her causing her to let out a gasp in surprise by his surprising strength.

''Ah! Naruto slow down a bit!'' she exclaimed, but the smile coming on her face showed that she was enjoying his touch and some form of their life coming back to normal.

However that would soon become a dream in the days too come...

**Hell**

Hell...

Hell was known by many names gifted upon them by a great many number of races. Not just by mortals, but by others over the course of history all the way down to the time of creation itself. It went by many names like, Makai, Underworld, Gehenna, Purgatory. These names were but a few for the great realm that spanned far, far beyond anyone could perceive. It stretched beyond the great blood ocean, and beyond the mountain ranges of the Hell Dragons and even beyond the caverns of the Titans themselves.

In truth there was no one in existence that knew the true depth of Hell beside its one true original ruler and leader. The famed betrayer and former God, Yami.

However deep within this realm passing the great blackened soil plains and valleys and towering spires there laid at the very center surrounded by a giant ring of volcanoes was a single pitch black palace. It's sheer size alone dwarfed all other structures in sight by an immeasurable size. It's height pierced the black clouds themselves and towered over much of the realms landscape allowing for a great view across the great land that was Hell. The area around them rumbled from the series of volcanic eruptions that occurred daily within their realm it was an occurrence they had grown accustomed too for a long time now. The scent of brimstone and sulfur made itself known to them all as fire and ash swirled in the air with the blood red sky blanketed in black clouds stood above them. The screams and moans of the tormented souls plummeting from the sky into the Circles of Hell.

They echoed within the realm as those suffering for their sinful deeds were made to be punished without restraint as per their judgment.

Within this palace bypassing the great many number of demonic creatures laid a single central chamber that guarded closely by a total of 10 giant ogre like creatures decked head to toe with black and red armor with some having a variety of spikes then others. However they each wielded a similar weapon from one being two handed greatswords, warhammers and battleaxes. The size of the weapons alone were bigger then at least 20 grown men in length alone. The width alone was of these weapons was about a 10 yards with the axe and mace and about 5 yards in width for the greatswords.

The ogres themselves were purely red skinned and bulged with muscle their veins bulged fro beneath their flesh. From beneath their armored helms their narrowed blood red eyes gleamed in a deathly edge. They stood their guarding the doors with their stances clearly ready to respond to the slightest attack or hostile presence.

Passing the doors one could see a great chamber of both size and width with a giant round stone table with a number of lit braziers surrounding the outer edge of the chamber lighting up the chamber as a number of torches hung among the ceiling. The ceiling and walls design was one of gothic design not seen before the eyes of mortals, as the forefront of the chamber was a giant statue of a roaring maw of what looked to be a draconic creatures which was circled around a stone statue of a humanoid in armor from head to toe seated upon a throne.

Around the stone table was a total of 10 stone thrones which was seated by a total of ten armored humanoids whom were all sitting silently even with the atmosphere around them being incredibly tense. Their attention however was on a particular subject, on a power spike of which gained their attention the moment it was unleashed. The essence of the power itself sparked their attention, their disbelief was relevant, but there was nod denying the essence they felt was akin to their old Leader. To the being that ruled them, led them into battle, brought them victory in wars that were spoken of only in legends.

However this spike also gained the attention of all of hell, the natives of the great realm which spanned beyond anyone's true comprehension. Everyone had some form of clue to their old rulers energy and it was causing a mass surge all throughout the realm of hell at the possible return of their once great God. This coupled with these humanoids own troubles had made this meeting between the 10 of them possible. It was a rare occurrence for these entities to ever meet like this only if a situation proved to dire for them to ignore.

One such situation made had itself known...

All around the table a single humanoid opened its eyes from beneath its helm to reveal smoldering red eyes with slits for irises. The eyes radiated incredible amount of power and hatred the likes of which would kill any mortal on the spot if they so much as looked into the beings eyes. The entity stood up gaining the attention of the others before it addressed them all.

**''Brothers, we are gathered here for one single purpose and that purpose is of only one worthy of our combined attention. Let us speak our names, and we can begin our meeting. I'll start for us.''** the entities voice boomed among the chamber echoing with power the likes of which rare few have ever seen or lived to even dare speak of. The figure placed his hand on the table as the other humanoids stood up respectively.

**''I, King Mephisto, Lord of Hatred accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

Soon Mephisto looked to his right where the others soon followed his example with each of them placing their hands on the table.

**''I, King Baal, Lord of Destruction accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

**''I, King Diablo, Lord of Terror accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

**''I, King Azmodan, Lord of Sin accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

**''I, King Duriel, Lord of Pain accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

**''I, King Belial, Lord of Lies accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

**''I, King Khorne, Lord of Blood accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

**''I, King Nurgle, Lord of Decay accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

**''I, King Samael, Lord of Power accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

**''I, King Lucifer, Lord of Corruption accept the Summons of the Ten Kings.''**

Mephisto nodded as the table started to glow in accordance to this Rite. **''Very good, now let the Summons of the Ten Kings of Hell commence.''**

**End**

**There we go end of this chapter and yes in case your wondering I will be posting links to each King on my profile. I am also posting a link of Pandora on my profile so you can have a visual image of her. So with all this moving along it certainly won't be long before things get really intense, no?**

**Dākuātsu: Tamashī no chōeki: **Dark Arts: Soul Imprisonment

**AND I just want to make it clear even though most of these Kings are from the Diablo series does NOT mean this is crossing over into that franchise AT ALL. Because it isn't I am merely taking them and implanting them and the other Kings from other series in this story.**

**Now I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, review with any constructive criticism you wish to add.**

**Now off the bed!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
